


A Prompt Delivery

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The place where reader prompts will be compiled..





	1. [T] Seiga & Byakuren -  Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> So I reckon these prompt opportunities will be reoccurring since this batch was fun to write and I'll clear up how it'll work as it's strictly through AO3. 
> 
> \- Like the first one, I'll ask for the suggestions on the summary of a G rated fic for all to see. 
> 
> \- First 4 comments with couple and scenario will be written. 
> 
> \- Any rating is all good as well as topics; fluff, angst, morbid etc, more variety that way. This also includes AU's. I will include the rating on the chapter title. 
> 
> \- If you do request smut, verify if you want that as M or E rated (I write them quite differently :v) 
> 
> \- Repeat of couples/characters is perfectly fine too. Repeat reader requests are welcomed too. 
> 
> [Update] 
> 
> If you specify a certain scenario like characters A/B hang out, cook dinner, get it on etc, I will follow that. 
> 
> However, when you suggest just A/B or A/B angst, fluff etc, this leaves me a lot of possibilities on what to write so make sure you're ready for a surprise if you suggest it this way :3 this applies to M/E rated content too. 
> 
> I say this because I write a broad range of content as most should know, especially the serious stuff so I don't want anyone to receive something they won't expect to that degree, I'd rather not traumatise you :L
> 
> However, if you do want to play Russian Roulette with your prompt, by all means, hand me that gun & I'll place the bullet ;) 
> 
> (Please don't play this in real life, okay :L) 
> 
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary highs prove to be addicting for two foes.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Hallie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sneaking Byakuren into the mausoleum wasn't problematic per se, Seiga actually enjoyed that part of the challenge. With the rest of the Taoist's busy with their own devices, the hermit had plans of her own with the enemy, so to speak. 

Under the cover of nightfall and a watchful Yoshika, _anything_ was possible. 

Well, maybe not keeping the priestess withering beneath her quiet. 

The hermit glanced down at the sweating woman who was breathing heavily and she couldn't help but to smirk because all she had been doing for the past 10 minutes was touch her. 

It was always fun to learn new details about Miko's rival, Seiga thought to herself whilst dragging her fingertips up Byakuren's stomach. 

Like how the sensitive parts of her body were far and few which made seeking them out much more enjoyable. 

Like how much control Byakuren had over her voice which Seiga took as a challenge to make her break. 

Like how impatient the usually patient priestess could become. 

"Why the rush?" Seiga chuckled when Byakuren gripped her wrist & tried to push it down but to no avail, "Somewhere else you need to be?". 

The arrogant tone in Seiga's voice grated on the priestesses nerves but she felt helpless to try and resist. Seiga knew what she was doing and did it so well that she couldn't help but to slowly succumb and let her senses be consumed by the hermit. 

"Dutifully so" she replied and let go of her wrist as Seiga continued the trek her fingers were running over her skin. 

"Thinking of your duties at a time like this? Your words wound me, Byakuren". 

Seiga giggled at the pointed look of annoyance being thrown her way, mainly due to it looking far too enticing given Byakuren's current state of euphoria. Her eyes were darkening beyond what Seiga had seen before whilst retaining that spark of desperate desire. They conveyed everything her body was yearning to drown in, what the hermit was withholding from her and yet, she still managed to keep her composure but only barely. 

"I would like to assume you are used to that considering your stance & _whom_ you side with" Byakuren said whilst closing her eyes when the hermit scraped her nails beneath her ribcage, her feet stretching out over Seiga's bed. 

Seiga merely smiled at the implication of her siding with the Taoists and placed her lips near Byakuren's ear but not quite connecting with it. She felt the priestess’s hands drag up her exposed back, her own dress barely clinging onto her waist as Byakuren's thighs worked on pulling it down. Their skin pressed against each other in a way that it had its own thought process, one that only wanted to meld fully with the other's body. 

The hermit would be lying if she said she had never thought of defecting to the Buddhist's side if it meant she could engage in doing this to its leader on a frequent basis. 

She spoke up in a low octave into Byakuren's ear whilst her hand snaked down to her naval and ran across it several times, "Are you trying to convert me?". 

Byakuren laughed with an airy breath at that, "Maybe I am". 

"I might need more of an incentive". 

"Such as?". 

Seiga smiled and kissed Byakuren's ear before starting a trial down her neck, feeling the woman's grip on her upper back increase. Her fingers danced around the warm skin above Byakuren's hips and dipped whenever she reached her naval again, teasing mercilessly to make the woman beneath her whimper in dire frustration. Drawing it out was another way Seiga indulged in keeping the priestess under control though she knew that if Byakuren wanted to turn it around, she so well easily could. 

Her kisses landed at the centre of the Buddhist's throat where Seiga could feel each gulp between her lips. The breathing pace was quick spurts and that in turn became erratic when she used her tongue for a fraction of a second before pulling back, earning more confused groans from Byakuren. 

"Well?".

Byakuren's impatience was doing wonders for the hermit as she chuckled into her neck before pulling her head back and placing her hands on either side of the woman's body. The move made Seiga's torso land firmly on the priestess’s, her blue eyes taking in the clearly unamused features. 

"How much more of an incentive would you need?" Byakuren challenged with a small smirk of her own as Seiga took her in. She had the upper hand when it came to using her physical attributes to reel the hermit in and she certainly used it accordingly. 

This was everything Byakuren knew she wasn't supposed to be doing but being on the receiving end of Seiga's wicked tendencies was addictive. 

In the unlikely circumstances that Seiga did actually depart to the Myouren Temple, well, that would be an added bonus for her. 

"I guess it is true what is said about me" Seiga replied with a shake of her head and dragging her gaze  from the priestess’s almost nude body before she really succumbed to her, "I am a bad influence if you are talking to me like that" and smirked. 

"It's a small price to pay for what we do, no?". 

Seiga rested on her forearms and brought her face close to Byakuren's, her lips lingering over the woman's whilst she got comfortable between her legs. 

"I suppose it is" she murmured before Byakuren kissed her. 

While the Buddhist might be paying the price of becoming reckless, Seiga was paying her dues by becoming attached. 

She wasn't sure which one of them was worse as she melted into kissing the woman beneath her with an urgency that rivalled her need to continue living. 

Byakuren too was trying to reason with whatever sensibility she had left in the parts of her mind that hadn't yielded to the hermit's thrilling sensuality. 

The only way they could justify what they did with and to each other was taking one for the team. 

That was how they played off their rendezvous’; a moment of one upping each other whilst making a mockery of both sides. 


	2. [G] Junko & Hecatia - A Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko receives a lesson on renovating.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Datamak

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junko looked at the colour pallet that Hecatia held out as she contemplated the options before deciding. 

"I believe the colour that symbolises the pure and unrestricted hatred of a divine spirit like me would be the most appropriate choice for my lair. Black as my heart and as white as my rage!" she announced with an outstretched arm at the room they were in. 

Hecatia sighed, "Sweetie, no, that is not how you choose what colour to paint a room". 

"It isn't?". 

The hell goddess held back a giggle at how vulnerable Junko looked when she glanced at her whilst putting her hand down, her red eyes open in confusion and mouth shaped in thought. 

"Nuh uh, matching a room to your interests is all good and well but there's more to it you know? I don't think sticking up posters of Chang'e on every wall is a good idea". 

Junko raised an eyebrow, "Do..you hold such imagery of my nemesis?". 

"Nah, I only have pics of you" the redhead winked from the chair she was sat on. 

Blushing slightly at Hecatia's flirting, Junko cleared her throat & brought the initial subject of discussion back to hand.

"So how does one propose in renovating this vast space you have been so kind in providing for me?". 

"Well, you gotta consider things that will make the room more comfortable for you". 

"Hm, such as?". 

Hecatia got up and slung her arm around the taller woman's shoulder, proceeding to take a few steps within the room to help Junko envision what she could do with the space.

"Since you're gonna be working on your plans for vengeance and all that, I think you need to have a work space that makes you feel, I don't know, _pumped_ " Hecatia suggested and Junko gave her lover a confused look. 

Admittedly, Junko's thirst for revenge wasn't as prominent after the events of Reisen's intervention. Hecatia knew this as being the one stood by her side through it all since they met. 

"Your reference to 'pumped' means..motivated I believe?" Junko questioned when they walked to the window and glanced out to admire the view. 

Hecatia laughed and patted the woman's back in approval, "You're getting with the lingo here I see". 

"But of course. Though I may have much to learn about your environment, I shall pay heed and take in as much knowledge as I can". 

"Aww you're such a cutie!" Hecatia gushed and lightly bumped into the woman, "Now _that_ , that is a side of you that could make this space enjoyable for you to be in". 

Junko pondered that thought for a second as Hecatia released her grip and opened up the window. 

"So my personal preference in what I enjoy should be the centrepiece for this room?" she said and tucked her fingers beneath her chin, not taking her eyes off of the goddess. 

"Yeah, that's it" Hecatia nodded and noticed how intently Junko was peering down at her, "Something wrong babe?". 

"I believe you will have to remain in this room because as far as things go in terms of what I enjoy other than my grudge against Chang'e, being in your presence takes priority to even that". 

The hell goddess felt all three of her versions swoon at Junko's words that were spoken with such conviction. It took a lot to get the eccentric woman to blush in the way that she was but Hecatia always became as uncoordinated as her outfit choice when it came to Junko. 

"Understandably, I cannot keep you here at all times as you have several dimensions to run.." Junko continued without noticing the mess Hecatia was becoming till the redhead lunged forward and wrapped her arms behind her neck. 

"Hecatia!" she divine spirit exclaimed, worried that she might have said something wrong till she felt the heat on the redhead's cheek against her own, "What is it?". 

The goddess mumbled in an incoherent way and stretched up so that she could hold Junko tighter. 

"Forgive me for I did not quite understand that". 

She heard Hecatia chuckle and was relieved at the sound, her worries of having had upset her calming down. Her arms rested on the woman's waist as she held her till the goddess could get her bearings together. Her reaction was unexpected and Junko was curious to know what she had said to elicit such an endearing action from her. 

"Junko.." Hecatia said softly and moved her head back to stare up into Junko's eyes, "Do you know what the most important part about redecorating is when moving in with the one you love?". 

She had no idea as her one experience of moving homes was out of convenience though the addition of her son made up for that. 

"I cannot say that I do" she replied, fixing Hecatia's hat that was slightly askew given the spontaneous hug. 

The hell goddesses hand climbed up and rested on Junko's face, a warm smile on her lips, "It's the process in building your home together with them. Finding the best decor and paint is fun but it is being able to choose _together_ that makes it all worth while. You can have whatever you want in this room and house no matter how silly or outrageous it seems and it wouldn't really matter to me cause I'd love it either way. You wanna know why?".

It was Junko's turn to feel the effects of Hecatia's heartfelt words and gaze as she gulped before replying, "Why?". 

"Because I love you. Every single part of you, which is sayin something since there's like three of me to love" she laughed as Junko smiled at her.

"The sentiments are mutual, Hecatia & that does extend to all versions of yourself" she replied gently and closed her eyes momentarily under the goddesses' soft touch before opening them again, "I love you too". 

Junko had realised long ago, when meeting Hecatia, that the home she so desperately sought after the death of her son wasn't impossible to rebuild again. 


	3. [G] Futo & Tojiko - Battle Of The Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futo's rivalry with Tojiko takes a hit.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: someguy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futo's sticking with the normal dialect for this one, my unwell self couldn't see to doing the archaic style :v

 

 

 

Tojiko and Futo were sat across from each other as a pile of blocks, neatly constructed vertically rested on the table. Their eyes had a challenging glint in them, waiting for the other to make the first move, to see who would roll the ball & become the victorious participant in this challenge. 

It was not a format of fighting or bickering that they were used to but the method wasn't the issue, only who _won_ was what mattered. 

"So, are you going to go first? You are the impulsive one after all". 

Futo scoffed and tapped her fingers on the table, "Do not mock me with your petty squabbles, Tojiko, you purchased this..game so therefore it is your procession that will lead it".

Tojiko stifled a roll of her eyes at Futo's indignant tone and reasoning. The game in question was actually given to Miko by Mamizou as a 'peace offering' to bring them all 'closer' though she highly doubted that once the tanuki explained the rules of the Outside World game. 

Jenga was clearly created with the intended purpose of causing chaos and rifts amongst even the closest. 

Which wasn't a problem per se between Tojiko & Futo. 

But the spirit figured watching structures crash & theoretically burn down should keep the woman opposite her occupied for a while. 

"Very well" she sighed and removed the centre piece from the top of the stack. 

Futo followed suit and took a block out of the side on the lower half of the tower, "Only a coward plays it safe" she justified whilst shaking the piece at the ghost before placing it down. 

"And only a fool _acts_ without thinking" she retorted with a small grin. 

Tojiko then went for another block at the centre of the stack, pushing the middle piece out towards Futo to collect it. She knew that whatever move she carried out, Futo would definitely try to unnecessarily one up her and do something more daring. 

As much as she wouldn't admit it, Futo's unpredictable nature kept things lively around the mausoleum, especially when it came to accidently messing up whenever Miko asked something of her because of her adoration. 

Even now, watching the way her steely eyes furrowed at the next action she is was contemplating humoured Tojiko to no extent. She on other hand was lot more lax about their rivalry and subtly got a kick out of winding Futo up. 

The removal of another piece snapped Tojiko out of her thoughts to see one missing from the lower half again. 

"Are you trying to end this with you losing?". 

Futo laughed in a patronising manner, "Oh? Could it be that you have recognised that it is I whom will succeed in this game?". 

The ghost could only tut in exaggerated annoyance at the futile taunting but decided to amp up the pressure on the tower in order to get Futo to topple it. 

That would help take down the ego a tad she hoped. 

"You wish you will win". 

And so started the speedy dismantling of the Jenga blocks, both women on their knees, or hovering in terms of the spirit and leaning over the table to pick apart the remaining rows. The tower started to sway more freely with each removal of the pieces as their eyes remained glued onto it. 

It was going to be a nail biting end as only two pieces would determine who would be the one to topple it over. 

Tentatively reaching out, the spirit ever so slowly pushed out a block that was precariously balancing on the right hand row that was barely supported as it was. It was a dangerous move that required her entire attention and watching Futo's grey eyes boring into the piece was rather distracting. 

Nevertheless, she managed to obtain the piece and placed it gently next to her, "That was rather nerve racking". 

"At least you managed it" Futo replied and eyed the tower wearily whilst figuring out which piece to go for. 

There seemed to be no safe option and Tojiko took some delight into seeing the woman fret. 

"Maybe if I..".

"Or perhaps if I take that block..".

"No no that won't work..".

"This is absurd!" Futo exhaled as her hand hovered over a block that was sticking out of the side, "They are all doomed to collapse!". 

"Such is life, Futo, such is life" Tojiko unhelpfully added just to get the other woman to squirm and glare at her. 

She really did have an endearing quality about her abrasive & impulsive tendencies the spirit thought. 

"Okay, here it goes" she whispered as her shaky hand edged towards the piece. 

This was it. If Futo didn't grasp the piece quickly, it was bound to fall which would leave Tojiko as the successful one. 

Not that a victory would be decided as Yoshika ploughed into the room, footsteps heavy whilst chasing a speck of fluff that had found its way into her vision. 

"Intruder". 

Before Tojiko or Futo could stop it, the tower plummeted onto the hard surface with a resounding clatter as Futo groaned at the mess. 

"Seiga!". 

Tojiko concealed a laugh at Yoshika's oblivious behaviour whilst Futo cursed the jiang shi's negligent master. 

"That did not just happen!". 

"I guess it's a tie" the spirit declared and picked the piece from Yoshika's hand that she was just about to consume. 

"Ah but it was so close!" Futo replied, shaking her head though noticed that the woman opposite wasn't exactly annoyed as she was, "Such timing forsakes us from the result, how frustrating!". 

"Futo, calm down". 

"I am calm!". 

"Calm" Yoshika repeated and went about her way again, "Calm". 

Futo sighed and leaned forward on her elbows on the table as she started to clear up the pieces, "Well, I imagine a rematch must ensue another time, it is morally objective to leave such contests of skill and wit undecided. Maybe in a jiang shi free zone". 

"You take things way too seriously you know that?". 

"But of course, Tojiko! We cannot slip into the standards of those Buddhists & their way of living!". 

The ghost merely laughed and helped Futo compile the Jenga blocks and put them in the box 

Mamizou's attempt at thwarting the mausoleum's residents may not have been as disastrous as anticipated since the worst Tojiko would have to deal with was a pouting Futo, which she quite enjoyed seeing so it was a win for her. 

 


	4. [T] Eirin & Yukari - Written On The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sages in battle is something not to be missed.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: OP

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were down to the usage of two spell cards. 

Yukari had evaded both of Eirin's first two, as had the lunarian with the youkai's and now they were floating in the air whilst contemplating their next moves. The clearing near Eientei had seen many bouts from the residents as well as others, not just Mokou and Kaguya's usual sparring. 

"All those years of no combat have left you a little dusty, Eirin". 

The woman smiled mockingly at Yukari, "What can I say, _you_ seemed to have enjoyed the theatrics of the recent incident with those goddesses so naturally, as someone who does not need to meddle as much like you, I do not feel the need to fight as often". 

"I did offer for you to pair up with me" Yukari replied and folded her arms across her chest and feigned disappointment, "That celestial was a pain to work with". 

Every now and then, the two sages would engage in a practice danmaku fight for the fun of it and when these moment occurred, all of Gensokyo knew about it. 

It was hard to discreetly have these battles considering the sheer amount of energy and power both women exuded and nobody wanted to miss the chance of seeing the couple fight. 

Which explained why Aya and Hatate were zipping around faster than anyone had ever seen them. 

"I could be mistaken but I thought dealing with Tenshi was your favourite past time?". 

"Oh please" Yukari muttered and tried to conceal her humour when said celestial, who was perched on a keystone shook her fist towards her. 

The entertaining trash talking was something that completed the package, bringing back nostalgic feelings of when the insults were well intended unlike now. 

Eirin readied her stance and flew further back which caught the blonde off guard, "Enough small talk. If you demand a more interesting match, I would be happy to deliver that to you".

Yukari glanced up and noticed Eirin's third spell card forming, the lunarian's hand going above as she smirked. She would've been worried that maybe this one would be excessive but if there was someone who could escape it relatively unscathed, it was her gap dweller. 

**'Awakened God: 'Memories Of The Age Of Gods'.**

The stream of lasers and bullets hammered down in the youkai's direction as she raced backwards & quickly opened up a gap. Where she revealed herself from the gap would be the test as Eirin's attack covered the entire vicinity of where Yukari could exit from. Solid beams of striking blue and vivid red blended with an intense white light lit up the night sky whilst everyone watching from the side-line gazed on. 

Reimu almost felt bad for Yukari, shaking her head at the monstrosity that Eirin could summon with her spells. It was a reminder at what Yorihime was capable of too and the loss she suffered at her hands. 

As the light show continued, Yukari appeared higher up from where Eirin was hovering. She seemed unscathed and as smug as ever. 

"Not bad!" she raised her voice over the dwindling sounds of the attack coming to an end, "But not good enough!". 

The lunarian sage sped up to intercept whatever move Yukari was planning and she knew she'd have to move fast when she saw the tell tale signs of a much feared spell card. 

**'Border Sign: Quadruple Barrier'.**

Yukari grinned when she saw the familiarity of Eirin recognising the spell card as one used during the Imperishable Night incident,  watching as the lunarian was quick to try and avoid the blinding firepower behind the attack. 

The stream of eclectic colours and bullets spiralled out which Eirin moved through and around in a bid to get some leverage to shield herself from the more intricate parts of the bomb. 

She breathed sharply under her breath whilst grazing Yukari's spell, sometimes cutting it close enough for the bullets to zip past and collide with her skin which resulted in leaving numerous cuts. Knowing that she had to act fast, Eirin flew around to find a blind spot in order to ready her next move. 

A gap tunnel had opened behind the youkai and to not give Yukari a chance to escape into it, Eirin set off her final attack. 

**'Esoterica: Astronomical Entombing'.**

However, with bad luck and misplaced timing, Yukari reappeared out of her gap without realising that Eirin had only just initiated the spell card. The onslaught was instantaneous as the full barrage of the attack hit her directly. Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second as she heard Eirin yell out and the gasps of everyone else around them. 

The usage of the spells may be non lethal but that did not mean it wouldn't hurt and as she plummeted from the sky, she felt the glowing bullets impact her one by one.

Just as quickly the speed of the attack hit her, Yukari felt the bullets come to a halt whilst a body tackled her away from the hit zone. 

Yukari felt arms tightened around her waist while she was held up fully by whoever had intercepted and she opened her eyes to see a silver braid fluttering behind them as they floated in the air. 

It was Eirin that had dashed in front of her own attack as quickly as possible to catch the falling youkai and move her to safety. The second she realised that Yukari was going to reappear at the centre of the spell card, the lunarian had acted right off the bat to get to her. It was for that reason that Yukari had managed to escape the severity of the impact and so was Eirin relieved considering how fast the woman's heart was pounding against her own chest. 

"Yukari, are you alright?" Eirin questioned into her ear and sighed in relief when she felt Yukari reciprocate her hold on her, clinging onto her shoulders. 

"Other than a wounded ego, I'll live" she responded and managed a laugh though her skin was stinging from where she was hit.

"Good because I would get a little lonely if I didn't have you to pester me" Eirin said with a chuckle and held the blonde tighter. 

They remained there for a moment, the rest of the spectators watching on in content, excitement and curiosity at the two sages locked in a hug in mid air with the haunting glow of the moon in the background. 

Kaguya & Reisen exchanged a pleasant glance at each other as they recalled the terror flashing in Eirin's mind and at how quickly she had reacted. 

It seemed that their mentor had truly acquired another reason to be thankful of their conflicted voyage to the tainted land that was earth. 


	5. [G] Sanae & Rika - The Bolts Of A Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual interests always pave the way for better things.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Nefer007

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sanae and Rika were having a stroll through Gensokyo on one of their 'dates'.

It was hard to distinguish which one of their outings could be classed as that as both women were somewhat, oblivious, to the underlying connection that flittered between them. 

At least, that was until the discussion of mechanics, robotics and anime came up. 

Then the two became more overt; Sanae extra daring & Rika to be, well, Rika. 

"I wish I could've seen the schematics of this Hisoutensoku you speak of, it sounds like a dream every engineer in Gensokyo has!". 

"But probably not what any other person here wanted" Sanae chuckled weakly as she thought back to the towering but useless blockhead as Suwako called it, "I guess we're not as ready to bring robots to life yet". 

"Well with _that_ kind of thinking it won't happen" Rika replied and looked at Sanae, "The first person to figure out how to use electricity to make things move didn't work it out by saying that did they?" she smiled. 

Rika's enthusiasm for her craft was positively infectious and Sanae couldn't help but to agree. 

"I guess and seeing Hisoutensoku was pretty neat even if it couldn't do much" Sanae said and waved at some fairies that passed them, "It was like every mecha anime I watched come to life!". 

"Exactly!" the brunette exclaimed with stars in her eyes and waved a hand in front of them, "Think about what we could create with my skills & your link to the goddess that created Hisoutensoku, we could make something even more functioning! Anime wouldn't have to be a fantasy anymore". 

The idea was so alluring to Sanae and she could see Rika's vision panning out in her own mind. Maybe they could retrieve some advice from Eirin who they were going to see as the brunette wanted to meet 'another' genius like herself. She knew Nitori and the other kappa would be on board so maybe creating a fully functioning robot wasn't out of the question any more. 

"I do have a question though" Rika mumbled and watched her step on the crumbling path heading to the Bamboo Forest of The Lost, "What is anime?". 

"Don't worry, once we get back to the shrine, I, Sanae Kochiya, on behalf of the Outside World will teach you everything you need to know about it" she said with gusto. 

"I am thoroughly looking forward to doing that and spending time with you". 

The words slipped out of Rika's mouth before she could even comprehend what she was saying,  Sanae seemingly slightly startled to begin with but then broke out into a wide smile.

"That is the best way to enjoy watching it you know, with good company". 

Rika stuttered, trying to force her blush down, "I-is that so?". 

"Totally!" Sanae reassured. 

Rika appreciated the living goddesses’ upbeat and larger than life nature which helped calm her nerves around her. 

"By the way, I'm getting a real negative presence from your _friend_ that is tailing us" Sanae whispered and glanced back at said friend. 

Rika laughed and patted Sanae's back to reassure her that the evil eye wouldn't harm her. 

"It is but a precaution, Sanae, do not worry for it will not attack you". 

"So uhm, who is it meant to attack? ". 

"That pesky shrine maiden" Rika replied with a sour tone but decided to let it go when the half goddess gave her a confused but cute stare, "Anyway, so you say I'll get a chance to see Hisoutensoku sometime soon? It would help to start the plan to create our own after all". 

Sanae perked up and nodded her head, "You sure will if you stick around. There should be another bazaar being held soon and I'm sure I can get Lady Suwako to create another one but for the time being.."  she trailed off and rummaged through the small bag she carried with her, "This should do for now". 

She stopped and faced the curious engineer who watched the woman as she stuck her hand out, a small item in her palm. 

"For you, I hope you like it" Sanae grinned as Rika went wide eyed for a moment and took the gift in her hand. 

"For _me_?". 

She held the miniature figure of what she knew was Hisoutensoku given Sanae's description of it. The model was finely created, the artwork precise enough to give it a realistic look and the stand it was on perfectly accommodating it. Rika was at a loss for words when Sanae nodded and placed her hands behind her back. 

"I love it, Sanae. You really didn't need to but thank you so much!" she replied and flung her arms around the goddesses' shoulders to pull her into a hug, "It is perfect!". 

"Aw you're so welcome!" Sanae replied, ecstatic that the engineer was delighted with it and hugged her back. 

The duo pulled away without letting each other go, both wearing smiles and still stood close enough. 

Playing with the figure in her hand to elevate her shyness at the sudden scenario, Rika realised how thrilled she was that she'd met Sanae at one of the Moriya Shrine's parties and how they hit it off right away. It felt good to be able to have someone understand her and what she does and that connection led to meeting many others like herself.  

She was about to say something as marvelling at the goddesses’ eyes was making her feel flushed with a fresh set of butterflies rampaging through her stomach; but the woman turned her face away. 

Sanae had glimpsed a shadow appear in her peripheral vision, the part that wasn't occupied in taking in Rika's gorgeous eyes. She turned her head slightly, Rika following her gaze and both of their jaws went slack at what they assumed they were seeing. 

On the horizon leading to the forest, a mist had settled that gave a clear outline of a shadow. 

An extremely large shadow. 

A humanoid shaped shadow. 

"You don't think?" Rika said in a low voice. 

Sanae took the woman's hand and grinned, "Only one way to find out!". 

And off they went on a journey to resolve the mystery of the second looming shadow reigning over Gensokyo. 

Unfortunately, it was only the remnants of one of Eirin's shady drugs on Alice's dolls; but they don't have to know that do they?


	6. [M] Reimu & Meira - Where She Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira reflects on her relationship with Reimu.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Lo3

 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside of the shrine, the rain hammered down on the roof top to create a somewhat soothing yet hypnotic tone. Reimu thought it was quite the soundtrack to enjoy from being in the warmth of both the building & Meira on top of her. 

Her mouth felt ablaze with the way the woman's tongue was working its way over her own; lazily stroking along as the samurai's fingers moved within her at a similar pace. 

She sunk her nails into Meira's firm but soft back, the skin gently moulding to the shape whilst they dug in. It was to cope with not wanting the woman anywhere that she couldn't grasp onto her, being afraid to let go just in case she disappeared again. 

Meira understood, shivering at the way Reimu's legs were wrapped tightly around her lower back which trapped her hand between their bodies. She released the brunette's tongue as Reimu's head landed onto the pillow with a satisfied murmur of her name.

Hearing the breathless whisper of her voice and her lips part, revealing the redness made Meira herself groan out, "Reimu..". It was a sight she wanted to see often whenever time would allow it, she wanted to shower the younger woman with so much well deserved reprieve & it was something Meira swore by. 

A gasp came out in response from Reimu whilst her body tensed up at the smooth motion of Meira's fingers stroking her where she needed it. 

"I love you". 

The low tone from Meira saying that sent further jolts up Reimu's drenched body, a hand twirling itself in the purple tresses and her other hand still marking her lover up out of pure pleasure. She felt the samurai pant out before kissing her way down her throat and then up to the side of her neck, lingering on the skin beneath her earlobe and repeating herself. 

"I love you, do you know that?".

Reimu wanted to say yes, no, she wanted to _scream_ it over and over just like she had been doing since they turned in for the night; passion simmering between whilst trying to lull each other into sleep. She couldn't get enough of Meira being with her and she knew even if nothing came about in terms of a relationship, Reimu would have been content with just being able to see her first love. 

But their emotions were more than simply mutual & thinking about this incredible woman working her over, making her drip like a faucet was overwhelming. She'd happily adhere to whatever Meira asked of her because she had given her something that Reimu didn't believe she would find between defending Gensokyo & trying to live a relatively normal life. 

A chance at a real relationship rather than watching the ones she'd secretly envy of all those around her because it always seemed so out of reach for herself. 

She knew Meira was in love with _her_. 

An honest and tangible kind of love that made Reimu's heart turn whenever she heard it.

She knew & she felt the same. 

Reimu's head went back as she managed a choked reply of, "Yes!", her body shaking with each speedy thrust of Meira's slick thumb twirling fervently on her sensitive spot. Reimu couldn't help raising her body to hit Meira's taut stomach, pushing herself harder onto her lover as the samurai licked every inch of Reimu's throat. 

Meira felt Reimu tightening around her fingers as the muscle above continued to harden under her thumb. She knew the brunette had definitely exhausted herself during their love making and the intensity of Reimu's desire didn't seem to be slowing. Lifting her head up, the older woman watched Reimu struggle to breath, waves of pleasure so beautifully painted onto her features and she felt mesmerised for a moment, dropping her speed before Reimu whimpered lightly. 

Though her own body was sore from the gripping and scratching, Meira found more pride in being able to get Reimu in that state than the wounds she'd acquire whenever she fought against enemies. There was _something_ entirely different about loving the one you'd sheath your sword for and being able to satisfy her to a point where the burden of her duties as the defender of an entire land can be forgotten about briefly. 

She sought to be the one to remove the strain from the brunette's shoulders; be it with simple actions like holding her through the night, waking her up with a kiss to loving her from the inside out like now. 

And as Meira met Reimu's outstretched hand above her head and held it down gently with her own hand that wasn't making her lover wither, she watched on lovingly when she felt the brunette become rigid and let go. 

To be caught in the moment, being the one to admire the way the younger woman's face contorted sensually to accommodate the rush of adrenalin pumping through her body was enough to stir Meira. It was the way Reimu's teeth clenched shut, the rosy tint on her cheeks, her forehead glistening with sweat, her hair strewn all over the pillow; Meira felt honoured to be able to witness it. 

Honoured to feel the very essence of Reimu seeping down her fingers and onto the futon, to withstand the shaky tugs to her hair along with the vice like hold the brunette had around her body. 

All of it was stimulation for the samurai and it still amazed her how seeing the one you were helplessly in love with revel in the joy you were providing her. 

As Reimu came back down to earth with her eyes slowly opening, a half smile that could be seen whilst she inhaled heavily and her body still keeping Meira inside her, the older woman felt herself falling further in love. 

Something she didn't think was possible but with someone like Reimu who was responsible for unearthing Meira's own feelings and so unintentionally, she realised it wasn't that hard to comprehend. 

Her heart felt full yet content at knowing that she will be able to live out the rest of her life living & fighting alongside Reimu when need be, loving her through both the tremulous of times & the joyous. 

That, for Meira, was more than anything she could have asked for since her return to Gensokyo. 


	7. [G] Reimu & Marisa - Roundabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst stuck in the Dreamworld, Reimu & Marisa have a heart to heart.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Shinwanee

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You know, I think I should've picked somewhere to go instead". 

"Oh c'mon Reimu, don't you wanna explore this place a little? You said you wanted to kill time so here we are" Marisa stated over dramatically though Reimu's frown was not shifting. 

 

"Yes, kill time. Not _almost_ get killed again!" the brunette yelled back. 

"Don't worry, we can handle it" Marisa said as she tried to calm Reimu down and stepped ahead of her to look in each direction, "If those stage bosses come back, they know they stand no chance". 

Reimu sighed and started to follow the blonde when she walked on. Having had been aware of Marisa's impulsiveness by now, she should have known better than to led her lead. 

"We're not heading back to that mansion are we? I know I said I wanted to fight Yuuka again but I didn't mean this quickly". 

"Nah we're not heading there, I'm not that crazy" Marisa grinned back at Reimu who caught up to her, "Yuuka was fun though, I'll give her that". 

"For a youkai that was half asleep when we fought her". 

"Think we'll ever see her again?". 

"Who knows" Reimu replied with nowhere near as much interest in Yuuka as Marisa was showing, "It is Gensokyo and she likes flowers, it could happen. Like some sort of incident where flowers are blooming out of season perhaps? What's your sudden obsession with her anyway?" she questioned. 

"Ah you know me, I like strong opponents! And she reminds me of Miss Mima". 

"Both being slightly crazy?" Reimu snickered under her breath though Marisa just stuck her tongue out at her. 

"It's part of bein powerful ya know". 

"What, being crazy?". 

The magician nodded and took in a deep breath then exhaling out contently, "Yeah, like that expression of being two peas in a pod or something".

Reimu thought for a moment and kept an eye on the blonde as subtly as she could. It was certainly a Marisa like way of thinking and their battle in the mansion proved that the magician thrived off of high octane energy and power. 

She was the same in some sense. 

"Are _we_ like two peas in a pod too?".

They slowed their pace whilst walking past the mansion, no Elly in sight as Marisa contemplated the shrine maiden's question. 

"Do you think we are?". 

"I don't know, that's why I asked you obviously" Reimu replied with exaggerated annoyance though it was merely a tactic to evade the other girl's explorative look. 

"Let's see, we both like exterminating youkai" Maria marked off with one finger. 

Reimu scoffed, "Which you should not be doing. It is dangerous".

"Hey, I like to think I can hold my ground. You saw how much stronger I've become since the last time we fought, ya gotta admit that".

Thinking back to the encounter in the mansion and the ferocity of Marisa's attacks, Reimu did have to commend her on her improvement to be able to wield such energy. That being said, the firepower didn't replace the obvious weaknesses in her moves which Reimu would point out later when they trained. 

"Alright, what else?". 

"We both love food but don't get enough of it". 

"That's true enough" Reimu laughed quietly, "Anything else?". 

The blonde gauged Reimu's features that were focusing on her and it clicked in her mind what was so similar about them. What would make them a good team. Why, despite their differences, they _understood_ each other more than anyone else had ever done. 

"I guess we kinda know how it feels to grow up the way we did you know? No real family, friends, always bein alone" she spoke up and stared ahead, "We work on getting stronger for different reasons obviously but I think it helps us stay in reality. At least it used to before we met cause we didn't know each other to do stuff like this, hanging out". 

Reimu felt the mutuality of what Marisa had said and it hit the nail on the head in terms of why she liked having the magician around even if she was annoying. She'd never experienced such ties of friendship before but with Marisa, it appeared so naturally. 

Well, as naturally as it could occur when said magician's mentor was trying to take over Gensokyo. 

"So we're not just two peas in some pod, we're pretty badass peas" Marisa said enthusiastically and hopped on her broom as emphasis. 

"There could be worse things than being stuck in a pod with you I guess" Reimu tried playing off even though Marisa saw through the act. 

She couldn't agree more with the sentiments either. 

Reimu stopped when she realised something, "Marisa, is this place changing or is it just me?". 

It was not the brunette's imagination. 

Marisa gulped, "Uh oh, I think we're gonna have to continue this heart to heart for some other time".

 

_*Girls are fighting weird and random enemies*_

 

"Wait, where the hell are we now?!".

The blood red landscape had warped into a purple setting, stray stars dotting the sky, if it could be called that and black flooring. 

A bout of disorientation was felt within the two girls as the full change of the scenery went into effect. 

Reimu glared at Marisa in a way which the magician knew that _that,_  was the wrong thing to say. 

"I don't know, Marisa, where are we? Is this your idea of a date?". 

"What?! A-a _date_?! Now hold on a second.. ". 

The magician tried to formulate something to appease Reimu after their troublesome excursion that didn't seem to end but what the two didn't know was that it had only just begun. 

"Give a girl some credit, if I knew this was a date I'd take you somewhere else but maybe we can talk about this later?" she tried to reason whilst keeping an eye on her surrounding, "Listen, Reimu, those were some tough enemies. And there's someone here?!". 

The peaceful moment was over and Marisa was slightly dejected by that but she didn't have time to think of it as there indeed was somebody else there with them. 

Somebody who was not at all pleased with the duo's intrusion. 

Their eyes locked on ahead as a woman in a blue maids outfit with blonde hair and yellow eyes appeared before them. 

"Who might you be?". 


	8. [E] Kaguya & Eirin - As We Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya's guilt bubbles to the surface.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Pas-san

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The silver glare of Luna illuminated Eirin and Kaguya's room, the Princess resting her head on Eirin's bare thigh where her robe had rode up. 

Sat up and nursing a drink as her other hand brushed aside Kaguya's lustrous dark hair in order to run her warm palm around her upper back, Eirin kept her eyes on her lover and admired these much needed moments. 

A moment where Kaguya seemed the most at ease. 

More herself. 

More content. 

More alive. 

Especially when nights like these burned hard within their memories of a time where they were separated. 

"How long ago was it that I had to come here without you?". 

Eirin smiled whilst dragging the back of her knuckles down Kaguya's shoulder that wasn't hidden beneath the blanket, "Are you forgetting, Princess?".

She felt Kaguya reciprocate the smile, her lips pressing against her thigh and her arms increasing their hold around her waist. 

"Maybe I am testing _your_ memory, Eirin".

"Of course" the sage humoured and concealed the tingle hammering up her spine at the gentle kiss, "It has been long enough to numb the sensation of that time but not quite as long to ever forget it". 

 

"I have a feeling that it is something I won't forget regardless of our lifespans. There are certain expressions I have never seen on your face that you made that night make a reappearance". 

Eirin thought about Kaguya's wording, how the memories still pained her at being sent away. 

She knew it wasn't the imprisonment that bothered the Princess, it was more of being away from herself where the feeling of guilt and hurt remained. 

Trailing the tip of her finger down Kaguya's upper back where her spine started, Eirin replied, "There has not been a need for me to make such an expression after being reunited with you. I hope that is something that will not escape your mind but on the chance that it does, I shall be here to remind you. Please, allow any feelings of guilt to disappear because you know I wouldn't change a thing". 

Kaguya still seemed hesitant, her thumbs caressing the curve of Eirin's lower back beneath her robe, "I hardly gave you much of a choice in making the elixir".

Eirin bent forwarded as much as she could to place a kiss on Kaguya's shoulder blade before sitting back up, "You did, quite clearly you gave me a choice which I took". 

"Because you felt like it was a part of your duty to do so".

"Kaguya, my expectations and commitment to your family and lunarian society have _nothing_ to do with what I was willing to do for you" Eirin said a bit more firmly as Kaguya lifted her body up and crawled into her lap, "Please understand that".

"You are lying to me, Eirin". 

A hard gaze settled in the Princess's eyes, her hands on Eirin's face with slight pressure. 

"You're saying what you think I want to hear". 

Eirin gripped Kaguya bare hips, holding the woman's defiant gaze. She was expecting this, expecting the guilt to pour out in aggression and denial. It had calmed down over the years but the need to be told that it wasn't her fault was something Kaguya couldn't voice properly. 

"I am telling you what I know is the truth. I love you, there isn't much I wouldn't have done for you. No, there is nothing I would not have done for you". 

She saw Kaguya's lip tremble but the furrow between her brows was still there so she slid down the fingers of one of her hands over the Princess's stomach, her other holding her tight. 

"Why can't you be angry at me!?". 

Kaguya's raised voice matched the grip of her hands on the sage's face. She wanted to continue but felt Eirin's warm digits scrape down her naval, down the curve of her mound and then slide inside of her. The softness in Eirin's blue eyes never faltered, Kaguya noticed, as her palm kneaded her clit simultaneous with her two fingers inside. 

Eirin leaned forward and kissed her before Kaguya's conscious drove her insane. She needed to convey in every way possible that the decisions she made were her own, that Kaguya in no way coerced her. Eirin needed for her conflicted lover to know that there would never be a time she would turn her back on her as she twirled her fingers between the wetness harder, feeling the Princess squeeze against them. 

Kaguya pulled her mouth away and latched onto Eirin's neck with her arms whilst working her hips at the same time. 

"I corrupted you". 

Eirin's fingers curled up hard to hit the area that was the bottom of Kaguya's clit. 

"No".

Kaguya's speech didn't stop. 

 

"I made you create the elixir". 

The gushing liquid streamed over Eirin's palm as Kaguya gripped her shoulders with both hands and shivered violently. 

"No". 

She kept talking, more of a stutter now. 

 

"I made you turn your back on a society you created with your mind and hands".

Shaking her head and not breaking eye contact, Eirin bit down on Kaguya's lips, her fingers exiting the warm walls that strove to keep her inside. 

"No".

Kaguya pulled back harshly, her lip now bleeding after the tug. 

 

"I made you kill those emissaries". 

Eirin replied adamantly and simply again, her thumb taking over the circular movements her palm was doing to get Kaguya to the full peaks of coming undone. She had to make her understand. 

"No". 

The Princess was breathing erratically, struggling to stay upright as her body felt weakened & stiff at the same time. 

 

"I made you leave everyone you knew. My cousins who adored you, Sagume, everyone". 

That couldn't be further from the truth for Eirin and she denied it again but this time a smile came through after she gasped. In reality, Eirin hadn't left anyone and the one she couldn't live without was there with her which was why she smiled into the lunarian's lips again. 

"No". 

She increased the speed of her thumb till she felt the hard nub tightened to the fullest and allowed Kaguya to come mercilessly. The woman was barely able to keep from thrashing as she stood on her knees and clutched Eirin's head against her chest and felt the warm liquid trickle down her thighs and onto the sage's stomach. 

The thudding of Kaguya's heartbeat echoed into Eirin's ear as she held onto her securely whilst the sensation passed and the woman went limp in her arms. Her thumb remained in place, gently soothing the spot down whilst kissing the Princess's heated neck and spoke up. 

One clear sentence that she said every year because she knew it would hit the lunarian where she needed to break the chains holding her conscious. 

"No, Kaguya, I did it _all_ because I love you and I would do it again for you. Nothing will change that, no matter how much time passes".


	9. [G] Alice & Narumi - Chipping The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time between two magicians can never be a bore.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: En103

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Narumi was heading to Alice's house and appeared to be as calm as one can be. 

At least to the eyes of those on the outside this would appear to be the case however, she was an absolute nervous wreck on the inside. 

A blend of excitement, anticipation & apprehension whirled around within her mind at the idea of spending more time with the reclusive yet friendly magician. Time that got her through her days or weeks, just waiting till the moment she would be back in the company of someone she now _needed_ to see as often as possible. 

Narumi had no idea why she still felt this way considering that this wasn't really the first time they were meeting. 

_"It's just Alice I am seeing. We're going to talk and have tea and be in each other's company as we normally do. There is no need to feel like this, Narumi, stop making yourself panic!"._

The internal pep talk she had started since leaving her home was working slightly. 

_"See, nothing at all to stress about!"._

Sometimes she felt it was much more easier being a statue and missed those moments. But that thought would only last a glimpse of a second when she realised that if she remained as a jizo, the opportunity to be around and talk to Alice would be non-existent. 

After the incident caused by Okina, Narumi had met so many wonderful people that she had seen and heard in her previous form but now, now she got to communicate with them. She got to enjoy their company as an actual being and she knew she'd _never_ want to give that up. 

Alice's presence, along with Marisa's, was one she picked up on often which was expected considering that they were the only living beings to reside in the forest. So finally being able to engage in meeting them, especially Alice was a sensational experience. 

She neared the blonde's house with those reassuring thoughts calming the storm in her mind and took a deep breath. 

_"It's only Alice"._

Tightening the grip on the basket filled with goods in her hand, she lifted the other one up and knocked gently but firmly on the door. 

Narumi didn't have to wait long as the door opened and there stood the puppeteer with Shanghai hovering near her. 

 _"Just, beautiful, kind, sweet and welcoming Alice"_ she groaned internally. 

No matter how many times she saw her, Narumi was floored by how Alice was the pinnacle of perfection; as if she was the one carved out of stone in such a delicate and precise way to ensure that _everything_ was as it should be. She was left speechless and dazed every time those deep blue eyes met her own red ones. 

"Good afternoon, Narumi". 

The tinge of amusement in the magician's voice shook Narumi out of her daze, shifting her foot slightly and glancing down to gather her melting mind & tried to formulate a coherent response. 

"Hello, Alice, thank you for having me over" she replied with a smile, pleased with herself for managing that, _"Nailed it!"._

"It's my pleasure, please, come in". 

"Thank you". 

Shanghai fluttered over to Narumi as she closed the door and gave a cute little bow to her. 

The dolls that Alice had was one of the aspects that fascinated Narumi and she loved interacting with them all. In a sense, they were miniature versions of the magician which made them much more enjoyable to have everywhere. 

"How are you?" Alice asked as Narumi passed her hat and scarf which she hung up on a door before leading her to the living room, "I hope your walk here wasn't a problem". 

"Oh it was all fine thank you. I think I've become used to navigating my way around now'. 

"That's good, though, I was worried a certain _pest_ would have bothered you on your way" the blonde replied as she stood in front of Narumi. 

She couldn't help but to giggle at said pest that was always curious to know why she was going to Alice's house. Marisa was nothing if not curios at times. 

"Marisa seemed occupied today so luckily she won't be disrupting us" Narumi said and handed Alice the basket, "I made these for you. I hope you like them".

Alice took the basket, her fingers brushing against Narumi's as she peeked inside to see the assortment of cakes and pastries that looked delicious. 

"Thank you, I can't wait to try them. Let's go through shall we?". 

Following Alice, Narumi went into the warmly lit living room to see the table all prepared with freshly brewed tea and a whole host of other delicacies that were created beautifully. 

Stacks of cakes, sandwiches and tarts were layered on dishes with a variety of flavours. The table set out was flawless and accentuated the tea set that was comprised up of gorgeous pearly white cups and saucers. Sugar, tea, milk; these basic items were placed in finely constructed bowls that made it look regal which boasted Alice's attention to detail. 

The creativity of such a simple occasion was enhanced by Alice's eyes to the most miniscule and finite attributes that helped to seal together the aesthetics of the table. 

Though she was quite proficient in cooking considering being a jizo statue for so long, Narumi continuously marvelled at how skilled Alice was in every creation. 

But that wasn't a surprise when she considered how much time and effort the blonde put into making her dolls so it seemed normal for Alice to put that much effort into everything she did. 

It was always like this and yet, Narumi was always in awe every time. 

"Alice, all of this is..".

"Is it too much? I, I just wanted to make sure that you could relax and enjoy yourself and that there was plenty of-". 

Narumi smiled at how Alice was bumbling on and put a hand on the magician's shoulder to ease her stressing. It was comforting to know she wasn't the only one who was nervous. 

"It's wonderful, Alice and I appreciate it so much. You really didn't have to go through so much trouble for me, as you always do". 

"I don't mind. I really enjoy having you here so..it's the least I can do". 

Narumi stepped forward and lowered her hand with Alice taking the initiative and linking her fingers with the other woman's. 

"It makes me happy to hear that as the feeling is mutual. Spending time with you like this is one of things I look most forward to".

In truth, the magician was much more apprehensive when it came to her people skills so knowing that Narumi said & meant that was a burden off of Alice's shoulders. Granted she wasn't as isolated as she was when she first arrived in Gensokyo, the blonde did have doubts when meeting people still so when Narumi took the first steps in getting acquainted, she was more than relieved to follow. 

Narumi's aura was so tender, delicate even and Alice felt it regardless of if she was just talking or lightly holding her hand. There was something undeniably soothing about that. 

She gently squeezed the hand in her own and offered a warm smile that made Narumi falter internally. 

"Here's hoping to plenty more of these occasions then" Alice answered and led them to the table, pulling Narumi's chair out for her, "Please, have a seat". 

Happy to oblige, Narumi removed her hand from Alice's for now as the woman prepared a cup for her with light conversation setting the pace for the day. It felt natural, well paced and warm for her to be with Alice during moments like this. 

They could go on forever about the most simple things and yet they'd speak to each other with such attention and passion it sometimes seemed surreal for both. Gaining a bond like that with another person wasn't always easy to obtain but with them, it happened as easily as the sun would rise and set. 

With the tea flowing just as freely as their conversation and smiles were, Alice and Narumi would continue their routine in finding comfort in each other; a kind of comfort that two gentle souls could only seek out in each other. 

They talked, laughed, confided; without doubt and fear to restrict them from allowing their blossoming relationship to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me for the remaining three prompts, major eye issues and had this finished. Excuse any errors on my part :v it's hard to edit with barely any vision!


	10. [T] Yukari & Eirin - Violet Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirin never wanted to live the day to see Yukari's demise.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: LunarTik

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gensokyo was bound to fall one day. 

 _Nothing_ remained the same. 

Certainly not for beings that had the extended lifespan like Eirin & Yukari. 

Sadly for Yukari, even hers was going to end one day and that time was now. 

The world had drastically changed around them. Most of humanity had  been wiped out given the impending nuclear war that had been ramped up by sociopathic leaders who thrived off of being megalomaniacs. 

They were the ones responsible for placing a noose around humankind's neck. 

Word had it that some survivors had salvaged and fought the aftermath of it and they were scattered around the world. It was up to them to rebuild humanity, making sure that the same mistakes would _never_ be made again. 

Eirin would see to them and aid that herself. 

But that was the last thing on her mind as her watery eyes refused to blink until it became necessary. 

She was sat against the wall of the last home that was on the grave of where Gensokyo once stood, clutching onto Yukari against her chest. 

She was fading away and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Yukari's eyes fluttered open and the spark in them was dimming with every laboured breath she took. Her ear was pressed against Eirin's heart and for her, there was no other way she would have wanted to leave the world; right there in the arms of her beloved. 

Eirin's fingers were running through the blonde locks gently as she took everything in. 

This would be the _last_ time she would ever get to touch her. 

"Eirin?". 

It would be the last time she would hear her voice, saying her name with so much love in each word. 

"Yes? Is there something you need, Yukari?" Eirin eagerly responded after biting down the urge to cry. 

Yukari smiled and lifted a shaky hand up to her lover's grief stricken face. She gently stroked Eirin's cheek, wiping away the tears that were dripping silently. 

"You know what to do now, don't you?". 

"I do not want to think about that, I don't want to think about anything other than _you_  right now" she said in a strained voice and sunk her cheek against Yukari's cool palm, "Everything else can wait. I just, I need you to hold on for me, please". 

"Well, to be fair, I have postponed my death for you for as long as possible you know" the blonde managed to tease, her heart-breaking at the sight of the crumbling lunarian, "I would do so for much longer but even I have my limits. Listen...". 

Eirin shook her head and increased some pressure on her palm that was within Yukari's hair. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear of Yukari talking about herself in the past tense. Not when she was still alive and in her arms.

Not when they had a few more minutes left. 

"I love you" Yukari went on and brought her face up, her breath kissing Eirin's face, "I won't be able to go until I know that you will be alright and you'll do what you need to do in order to create a new world. One where youkai and humans can be born again. I, I need to know that you will be happy". 

Eirin scoffed and kissed the palm on her face after a throaty laugh escaped, "I can only promise one half of what you ask". 

"Eirin..".

"After everything we have lived through" Eirin whispered, "I am not entirely sure how one moves on from that. Humans aren't the only ones that know what sentimentality is. We have lost everyone that we have loved and now, you, _you_ are going to leave me too. I can't assure happiness will flow as blissfully as it did without you around. A world will be reborn and I promise that things will be different, human thought process especially. But please do not ask of me to tuck you to the back of mind, I cannot and will not do so". 

"You are still so stubborn thousands of years later" Yukari chuckled whilst trailing her hand down Eirin's face and to her neck, "One of the many things I love about you of course". 

She lifted herself up with Eirin's help till she was sat on her lap, gently leaning in to kiss her. Both her arms wrapped behind the other woman's head and pulled her in closer, just wanting to feel every inch of her as the final moment approached. The kiss was gentle though passionate enough to set ablaze the world again due to their soft, tear stained lips cementing everything they've ever felt for each other. 

Everything they'd never get to convey again. 

The youkai pulled away slowly and kept her face near her lover's, "I know you can't promise me that, Eirin, but please don't turn away any opportunity that happiness does come around. You won't be alone, that is reprieve enough for me but I know you and how engulfed you can become in your silent struggles.  If there is one thing we have both learnt throughout our lifetime together, it is knowing when to move past the consequences of a long lived life. Do you understand, sweetheart?". 

Eirin clamped her eyes shut and nodded whilst swallowing down the lump in her throat. 

It took a good few hundred years for them all to come to terms with the downfall of Gensokyo and everything in it prior to the nuclear war. 

She knew this would be different but she understood where her lover was coming from. 

Living in grief accomplished nothing. 

Feeling Yukari's lips lingering against hers again, Eirin said, "I love you" between each kiss, over and over again. 

The words were strained with fear and pain as she continued her flurry of kisses, holding onto Yukari's waist a little tighter. She couldn't let go, she did not know how and she didn't want to learn how. 

Yukari would always be with her in some form or another but she will no longer be able to keep her in her arms like this. 

The thought made the lunarian feel nauseous, that feeling being washed away by each swipe of the youkai's mouth against hers along with her digits caressing her face and neck. 

Eirin could only lose herself in Yukari's living presence for however much longer they had together, savouring her like she was the last drop of water on earth. 

But the drought had finally reached her when Yukari whimpered. 

An otherworldly glow could be sensed by the lunarian but she refused to open her eyes, knowing what was about to happen. 

"No, not now" Eirin breathed out before taking her lover's lips between hers again. 

A hand rested on Yukari's face, the other wrapped possessively around the blonde's waist. 

She groaned again with each break of their kiss, "Not..now". 

Yukari's hands gripped the back of the lunarian's neck, a shudder encompassing her as a feeling of airiness enveloped her body. 

She smiled through her tears after placing her fading fingertips on Eirin's face, "I have to go, Eirin". 

"Just a moment longer, please, stay with me".

Finally opening her eyes, the striking violet hue covering Yukari might as well have been a curtain of black swallowing her. The youkai's face paled as transparency took over her beautiful features, her eyes close to shutting forever. Her simple purple dress, the outfit she would pass in, Eirin clutched onto with her other hand in a bid to try anything to keep Yukari from disappearing. 

"Please, Yukari!". 

"Hey, look at me" the blonde stated softly and naturally, as if she wasn't about to die, "I love you so much. Now I, I had no intention of being this soft.." she laughed and brushed her nose against the lunarian's, "But I could never help that with you. You made my life much more fascinating, you made me understand the joys of life's simple pleasures but most importantly, you made me realise that living each day, with you, was what _defined_ happiness for me. You did that, Eirin, and I hope I did the same for you". 

"Of course you did but it isn't enough for me!" Eirin replied with exasperation, "I still need you here!". 

"I will be, believe it or not. You'll know I'm around when you feel that slightly irritating breath on your ear. Or when you find something from your lab misplaced. Or when you sleep and see me in your dreams" Yukari reassured, "As long as you don't consume yourself in grief, I won't be far away".

Willing herself to calm down for a minute as more of Yukari faded away, Eirin captured her eyes and lips after saying, "Don't you dare go back on your word to me if that is the case. I love you, Yukari" and smiled against her cold lips once more in an earth shattering kiss that joined her lover within her heart forever. 

"I love you too, Eirin". 

Before Yukari could add anything else, she felt her mind being pulled away from Eirin and wished her love all the best with a final kiss. 

Something else was waiting for her on the other side. 

_"Goodbye"._

The lunarian's lap suddenly felt empty and her arms felt light. She pulled back to see that dashing smile pass Yukari's lips before a swirl of air whipped around the room, accompanied by various shades of purple lights that fizzled around. 

"Yukari..".

The touch on her face was gone before she could utter another word, her mouth parted as the last remnants of her lover disappeared before her very eyes. 

All of Eirin's tears flowed freely as her body shook and she slumped back onto the wall. 

No matter how many times she had thought this moment over, she could not have anticipated the crippling emptiness she felt now. 

Yukari disappearing seemed to have dragged her own soul away & she wasn't quite sure what to do but to stare at her arms that once held her lover as she cried.

"Yukari..".

Stood outside, Kaguya wept for her dear mentor as Mokou placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before going in to be by Eirin's side. 

There was nothing left for them here anymore. 

The last link to Gensokyo was gone

_"Then there were three"._


	11. [T] Tenshi & Yuuka - Flower Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly danmaku session is always the best way to go.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Koi

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the Garden Of The Sun, the clash of a sword and parasol ricocheted around the space between the flowers with waves of air and the sounds of grunts merging with the landscape.

Any beings or fairies had scattered to a safer watching distance & they were probably wise to do so. 

Unless you were Cirno & preferred being in the hit zone then, that couldn't be helped much to Daiyousei's ever-growing frustration. 

It was Yuuka & Tenshi's weekly sparring session; something that was meant to be fun, relaxed and not lethal. 

However, both preferred the fun and relaxation to be of a slightly _more_ lethal capacity hence the ferocious sparks filtering along the sky with each swing of their weapons. 

"Not bad, Tenshi. I see.." Yuuka strained for a second when the celestial hammered her sword down over her head just as she managed to bring her parasol horizontally to block it, " You have been practicing!". 

The celestial grinned and dashed down which led to her ramming into the woman & pushing her away before flying back. 

"Gotta keep up with you obviously!". 

She spun her sword around and quickly activated her spell card as Yuuka was still winded from the looks of it.

**'Keystone: Kaname Funnel'.**

As expected, a cluster of keystones rained down from the sky and headed right towards the youkai who had managed to regain her balance to see the storm coming to entomb her. She was glad that Tenshi wasn't holding back on her despite it being a practice session as they preferred these high octane matches to get their blood pumping. 

She quickly flew over and around the keystones, hovering backwards when an abnormally large one almost landed on her. Managing to get a glimpse of Tenshi in her element with her sword stretched out above her, Yuuka tried to calculate where she could attack her lover from whilst dashing and jumping over the keystones as they surrounded her with a vicious wind. 

The grey storm appeared to be easing and with a quick jump from a keystone, Yuuka counteracted the attack with a burst of danmaku aiming right at Tenshi. 

Tenshi saw the blinding lights of the woman's danmaku heading right towards her and skimmed to the side to miss the barrage. 

"Hey, that's cheating!". 

"Nonsense, you let your guard down and I found an opening. I thought I taught you better".

Rather than evading Yuuka's next attack, Tenshi thrust right at her with a smirk on her lips & her sword in striking position. 

"Yeah well, the best form of defence is offence so take this!". 

Yuuka matched the celestial's momentum and charged at her, unleashing her flurry of well time strikes to deflect Tenshi's swordswoman skills. 

Electrical shades of sapphire and emerald dotted the sky once more as their near combat attack raged on, giving Gensokyo its very own light show. 

They clashed again, now face to face whilst pushing their sword & parasol hard against each other to see who could out match the other. With teeth gritting & their hands shoving their weapons back and forth, it become even more dangerous due to how close they came to slicing their necks. 

To further the worry, the glint in the youkai's red eyes was a cause for concern. 

If there was one thing that everyone _knew_ about Yuuka, it was that she revelled in playing dirty. Tenshi knew that better than anyone else so when the woman executed her plan of action, she internally had to scold of herself for falling for it. 

"Hey, Tenshi?". 

"W-what?!" she tightly replied whilst feeling the grip on her sword fail. 

It marvelled her at how easily and calmly Yuuka was able to speak in such a moment. 

The youkai scooted her face in which led to her parasol overpowering Tenshi's sword. She was a breadth a part, their rapid exhales and inhales being felt on their lips when Yuuka spoke again. 

"You are rather _beautiful_ ". 

"Wait, wha-". 

In an impetuous move that followed her declaration, Yuuka closed the diminishing space between their lips with a lingering kiss. 

Tenshi's eyes were wide open and her body went limp, the feeling of her lover's spontaneous kiss melting her brain into whatever Cirno had in her head. 

She should've known Yuuka would pull a stunt like that & now she was helpless to only receive the ultimate beat down by the youkai.

Two hands pressed against her chest and propelled her down to the ground before she knew what was happening. Tenshi was more irked about the kiss ending than being shoved out of the sky, at least until she realised that that landing was going to hurt. 

"Yuuka!". 

The flower master giggled innocently and swooped down to follow the falling celestial. She wasn't quite done with her attack. 

Tenshi continued flying backwards till she tumbled onto the ground with a reverberating thud, "Dammit that hurt!" the celestial yelled but didn't get a chance to gather her bearings with the looming presence of Yuuka hovering over her. 

"Oh shit..".

Smiling a devious yet delectable smile, Yuuka took several slow steps whilst preparing her parasol and pointing it at the woman. 

"You look even more radiant when you're panicked like that" she chuckled warmly. 

"That was a low blow and you know it!" Tenshi replied whilst shuffling backwards.

"Perhaps, but in my defence, I was not lying about that statement, or this one". 

The white light protruding from the tip of the parasol blinded the celestial, her eyes shut as she readied herself for whatever pain Yuuka's attack was going to brand her in. 

And it came in a wave of soft, scent filled danmaku. 

"Huh?" Tenshi exhaled and dared to open her eyes to see that she was covered with beautiful lilies. 

Crisp, white and pure; Tenshi was surrounded with the flowers and confused as to what was going on and more importantly, where Yuuka was. 

She glanced up to find that she wasn't there and in a split second, a form pressed against her back with a breath coating her ear. 

"Surprise". 

Tenshi jumped up a few feet which was an impressive feat considering she was sat down on the ground still, "What’s with all of this!? How come you didn't danmaku the hell out of me?". 

"& hurt you? Now now Tenshi, you know I'd never do such a thing" she smiled, " _Outside_ of the bedroom"  she added teasingly 

The celestial scoffed while looking around, "You are unbelievable" and sat back against the youkai's chest. 

"So I've been told. Well, do you like them?". 

"They're pretty but, lilies, really, Yuuka?" Tenshi remarked with a raised brow and a lily in her hand. 

There was only one connotation to the flower & Yuuka knew the celestial would get it. 

Yuuka wrapped her arms around Tenshi's waist and nuzzled into the crook of the woman's neck before adding a few more of the flowers over Tenshi's outstretched hand. 

"But of course. What better than beautiful yuri for my favourite celestial so that we can end up yuri'ing". 

Tenshi groaned in embarrassment and buried her heated face against Yuuka's cheek & could feel the woman grinning in pride at her pun, "We seriously need to work on your innuendos". 

"You loved it". 

"Just a bit" she drawled out and poked the youkai with her elbow, "Only cause you won this round, you get to make the bad puns". 

Yuuka laughed gently & hugged her tighter and continued blooming lilies by the dozen, enjoying the way Tenshi marveled at them with such intrigue. 

They both knew that regardless of who won & lost, both of them would always have something to gain with each other.  

 

 


	12. [M] Toyohime & Tenshi - Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi & Toyohime reunite after a brief hiatus.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Wrd

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Being with Tenshi proved that there was no such thing as a dull day. It was one of the things Toyohime was delighted in finding out about her peach loving, hat wearing counterpart. 

One of those said exciting moments consisted of sneaking the celestial into their palace on the moon without notifying the guards and more specifically, her sister. 

But Toyohime knew the woman was in Eientei at that moment to see Eirin & the others so privacy wasn't much of a concern once the blonde had snuck Tenshi in. 

"Are you sure Yorihime isn't here?!" Tenshi panted out whilst working her fingers frantically to unbutton Toyohime's dress, "I, I could do without her walking in this time".

She gripped the blonde's hat, knocking it off of her head whilst diving in to kiss her again while pressed against the wall of the princesses' bedroom. 

Toyohime murmured a yes between dragging her tongue around the celestial's warm mouth as her hands pulled up the hem of her dress to take it off. Her own garments were finally yanked off of her body, restless hands clinging onto her as Tenshi ground up against her bare body. 

Even if Yorihime was home, the older woman knew it wouldn't deter Tenshi whatsoever. 

"She'll be gone for the evening" Toyohime gasped and trailed her hands down Tenshi waist and hips, "We're all _alone_ here". 

"Hm, perfect" was Tenshi's airy reply after licking her lips and enjoying the lunarian's taste on it. 

The blonde's hands gripped the underside of the celestial's thighs and with a swift move, hoisted her up in her arms so that her legs would circle her waist. 

Tenshi moaned and tilted her head back at the contact of the blonde's hips and pelvis pressing against and over her centre. Backed up against the wall with nowhere to run & only able to move against her lover, she was in a heated frenzy of needing to feel herself coming undone. The extra perk was that she didn't have to be quiet tonight at least and could engrain Toyohime's name into the walls of her own room. 

Toyohime peppered her neck with firm kisses and light bites all the while grinding into Tenshi in a precise and immersed manner. Feeling the woman slide over her stomach when she gave a firmer push made her bite down harder, knowing that she could get the celestial this drenched. 

The thrill of the moment, the race against time to fuck like they only had a few hours to spare, to feel the entirety of their celestial and lunarian desires blend into one; it was _so_ intoxicating. 

"Tenshi..". 

Toyohime's voice was right in her ear and caused numerous ripples of sparks to travel down the celestial's spine. Hearing her voice filled with so much lust and yearning was doing wonders for her libido, especially since Toyohime was usually so laid back and cheery. 

The wetness in the blonde's voice now however, matched that of what she was feeling between her legs as she continued to gyrate her hardening nub over her lover's. 

Thighs crashed around Toyohime's hips harder with nails scraping up her back, each an outlet of how fulfilled Tenshi was feeling. Her stomach convulsed as the incoming orgasm built inside and all around her to a point she could feel each string of her nerves react achingly. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't restrain her desperate cries of wanting more, urging the blonde to go _faster_ till the slick sounds of their bodies and undoing were all that could be heard. 

The lunarian kept her balance by drilling into Tenshi harder as the almost painful sensation of needing to come ate at her mind. Sweat fused skin entered her mouth whilst lathering her tongue all over the celestial's burning skin as her hands basked in gripping the soft skin of her lover's upper thighs. She could feel how close her lover was and whispered words of longing into her ear, relishing in the whimpers she was met with.

It only fuelled the celestial to buck her hips in a hypnotic cadence with Toyohime's, stretching out the pleasurable convulsions when the blonde kissed her way up her throat and pulled at her lips. With her breathing strained after allowing the lunarian's tongue to coil around her own, Tenshi's eyes slammed shut when her legs quivered and she released all over her lover's centre. 

The wall behind them was sticky with a clammy texture due to their perspired bodies rocking sensually against the other. It wasn't something they really dwelled on as minutes later, Toyohime clenched her grip on Tenshi's bruised thighs and came when she felt the woman's respite soak down her own skin. 

As her head felt dizzy, Toyohime's hand slid up to rest on the celestial's back and rubbed it soothingly. Keeping her octave down was proving to be troublesome and more so when her knees finally gave in. She slowly slid down and kept Tenshi wrapped around her body and against the wall while in the process of regaining her breathing pattern.  

"Hey, you okay?" she managed to murmur into Tenshi's neck when she tilted it back again and couldn't help but to start kissing the column of her throat whilst whispering, "Babe?". 

Tenshi stroked the blonde hair and smiled at the endearment though her body felt drained to a drought. Toyohime did have such a knack about knowing just when and how to hit the _exact_ place to get her body to succumb like this. She could compare the aftermath of making love to the lunarian with a climatic danmaku duel against the likes of Yuuka it felt _that_ invigorating. 

"Other than wondering how to sneak you into Heaven permanently so that we can do this often, I think I'm peachy at the moment" she quipped after sighing out contently, "Pun probably intended". 

A light lick made its way up Tenshi's jawline, followed by a flurry of kisses across her cheek till the blonde's lips landed over her own. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the coming down sensation whilst still being locked in such an amorous embrace. 

Hands lazily touched skin, hair become more tousled as their bodies connected with each other's on an even more intimate level and soft strokes of lips signified how deeply they felt for each other. 

Toyohime wouldn't mind Tenshi's proposition, nor would she have any qualms against keeping the celestial in her room to ravage over and over again. 

"Well, till then, I guess we'll have to make the most of the time we have, Tenshi" Toyohime smiled once pulling away, "It'll have to be enough to tide each other over till we see each other again".

Tenshi grinned and readjusted her grip on the blonde's body when she lowered her onto the floor slowly, appraising her form all the while. 

"That I can do" Tenshi replied with a sensual tinge in her tone & wrapped her arms behind Toyohime's neck. 

"Good girl, come here". 


	13. [T] Rin & Utsuho - Beneath The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of a relationship tends to stem from words unsaid.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: PhOenix

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rin continued her idle chatter of the events that unfurled around her work day whilst preparing something to drink.

Normally, Utsuho would've been entranced by whatever the redhead had to say, clinging onto every word like it was an announcement of something invaluable the world had just discovered. 

Even such casual actions and words from Rin skewered Utsuho's heart in ways she couldn't have imagined. 

Which made the situation that much more complicated. 

 _"I don't know where I stand with you.."._  

How long had they played this game of switching between budding friendship to fully fledged flirting shamelessly? 

_"I'm tired of not knowing.."._

How long had they teetered from solidifying their bond as friends to professing their love to each other? 

_"I can't read you.."._

How long had it been since comforting words & touches transpired into gripping each other's bodies as pleasure ripped through them in the dead of the night?

_"Tell me.."._

 

Utsuho didn't realise that a glass had been slid across the kitchen table which she was sat at until Rin's voice pulled her out of her reverie. 

"Huh?". 

"I asked are you okay?" Rin reiterated and sat on the opposite chair, "You've been really distant since you came by. Wait, did you have a worse day than me?". 

"What happened today?" she questioned in an effort to conceal her thoughts. 

Rin shook her head disapprovingly, "The head of the company, Yasaka, came down today. Which means that Satori was a bit more stricter than usual. I swear they're sleeping together" she added. 

Utsuho agreed with a non-committal sigh before replying, "Well, at least _they_ know what's going on between them". 

She hadn't meant to say anything at all, it was like her mind was on autopilot and she quickly downed her drink as Rin raised an eyebrow. 

"What is that supposed to mean?". 

Utsuho laughed it away forcefully, "We might work for different companies but they're part of the same group right? So we hear stuff about Satori and your boss hooking up all the time. It's no big deal". 

Rin was unconvinced by Utsuho's reason. It was the way she said that line, the serious tone that was shrouded in envy which made it noticeable. 

The other woman had been behaving strangely for the last few weeks, avoiding her when possible and in another world when they were together. 

"Look, Rin, it's nothing so stop looking at me like that" Utsuho said sharply, anything to avoid the topic burrowing into her mind. 

"What's wrong with you?" Rin snapped back and glared at her, "You're always in a mood with me!". 

"Maybe I've got a good enough reason for it!" Utsuho responded and clenched her fists on the table before scraping the chair back whilst standing up, "It doesn't matter" she said when calming down, "I should go". 

"Why do you do that? If there's something bothering you, why not just tell me?".

The redhead had got out of her chair too when Utsuho made her way to the door & then turned to face her. 

"You're always running away, Utsuho". 

The gaze she gave the shorter woman was one of incredulous disbelief. 

"That's rich coming from _you_ " she quietly said, "Even if I was to tell you what was bothering me, you'd run a mile and avoid it just like you always do".

Rin faltered slightly at the accusation but stood her ground and folded her arms across her chest. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about". 

"Yeah, obviously. If you did you'd know how I was feeling". 

"Utsuho, I'm tired and can't be bothered arguing so why don't you tell me simply why you're mad at me". 

"You really can't see it can you?". 

It was taking everything for Utsuho to not break down at her lover's oblivious nature. 

Could she even call her that?

"What?!". 

"You're keeping me on a leash, Rin". 

Rin shook her head and Utsuho could see her eyes sharpen in a flurry of emotions ranging from hurt to anger. 

"How could you say such a thing?" she questioned, "You know how I feel about you!". 

It was Utsuho's turn to sigh out in exhaustion; could Rin really not be aware of how she had been for the entirety of their relationship. Most of the time she felt like she was the one keeping them a float, compromising, putting in the effort, like she was the only one who wanted to make it work. 

"I don't doubt that you feel _something_ but I don't believe it's the same as I do" Utsuho answered after relaxing her stance, "I'm just a convenience for you, something to keep the bed warm  & your body satisfied. As bad as it is, I would've been okay with that cause I love you if you'd just tell me that that was all we are" she continued, noticing that Rin was actually in a state of shock & crying. "I don't want to make you sad anymore so I'm going to go and let you think about what I am to you, Rin. I'm sorry". 

Biting back her own emotions that were at a boiling point now, Utsuho turned away and left the room without a second glance. She walked down the hallway, wanting to escape as quickly as possible before she yielded to every fibre in her body telling her to run back to Rin & make it better. 

Telling the redhead that she didn't mean it, that she knew what their relationship was, kissing her to compensate for making her cry, fucking her senseless to make up for the suffocating tension that had been in the air for so long.

But Utsuho knew she couldn't surrender, she had to know what the other woman wanted. 

What she _truly_ desired. 

She didn't get a chance to open the door to leave when she felt a palm grip her wrist, turning her around to look down into perplexed & furious red eyes. 

"R-rin?!". 

Her words were trapped between Rin's lips & her own when the shorter woman wrapped her arms around her shoulders and neck. Their height difference had the redhead up on her toes so that their mouths were pressed hard against each other's. 

As much as she wanted to shove the woman away, Utsuho succumbed to the soft tongue sliding its way into her own mouth and twirling around her tongue. Her hands gripped at Rin's hips, colliding them up against her own as they continued their uncontrolled kiss till breathing being a necessity. 

Grasping at Utsuho's shirt and slamming her against the door, Rin's momentum didn't calm despite how hard she was breathing, the remnant of their kiss glistening on her lips. 

"Rin?". 

"You are such an idiot but I'm a bigger one" she managed to speak, her features softening, "You're not something that's just there to keep the bed warm and I hate you for even thinking that. But I know it's my fault". 

A hand slid up to the taller woman's cheek as the other balled the shirt harder in her fist. 

"I know why you're angry and I'm sorry, Utsuho. I just, have a hard time in saying how I feel about us. It doesn't come as easily for me to show but that doesn't mean I don't love you, do you understand that? Please tell me you do because I can't stand it to know that you believe you mean so little to me".

Utsuho gulped down and held the woman tighter against her body, the words she'd been yearning to hear finally covering her like a delicate blanket despite the primal passion they were spoken in. 

"Do you believe me, Utsuho? That I do _love_ you?". 

She wiped away several tears with her thumb whilst nodding, a genuine smile on her lips, "I do. I didn't mean to..". 

Rin kissed her again, softly this time to stop the sentence that would be covered in guilt before pulling back and leaning into the woman's palm on her cheek. 

"No, I deserved it and you had every right to be mad. I needed that wake up call before I end up losing you for good". 

"That wouldn't ever happen you know".

"I hope not because I need you". 

Utsuho had buried her face into the crook of the redhead's shoulder after kissing her way down her face, tasting the saltiness of the tears and cleaning them up. The slight shiver from Rin's body didn't go amiss, her arms relaxing and clinging onto Utsuho's upper arms. 

The urgency and honesty in Rin's words conveyed everything clearly and it made Utsuho's knees buckle when moving them away from the door and to the stairs. Rin's fingers had been buried into her dark hair as Utsuho's mouth continued its decent down the redhead's throat and neck, moving her hands up to tug apart her shirt for more access. With the back of the redhead's legs hitting the stairs, Utsuho pushed her down onto them with Rin pawing at her clothes, not caring what ripped as long as she could feel her skin the next time the taller woman was on top of her. 

Their overwhelming hunger to finally cement their session of heated honesty came into fruition. 

No longer with the lingering dark cloud of Rin's uncertainty on their relationship, Utsuho could offer her the full extent of herself once again. She knew it would take a bit more time to steady what they had and give the redhead the time to adjust to being in love, but she was more than willing to if Rin was happy to do the same. 

It was true that communication being the key was always an underestimated phrase. 


	14. [G] Reimu & Suika - Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a quest to acquire riches, Reimu learns a few lessons.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Allcreation103

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reimu grumbled whilst opening the lid to the donation box, preparing herself to be amazingly disappointed at the day's offerings. 

Of course, there were good days where people felt generous and indebted to the priestess who risked life & limb to keep them alive; donating with abundance. 

Then there were the bad days in which people couldn't give a damn about the priestess who risked life & limb to keep them alive; leaving the bare minimum in the box. 

Today was the latter of the two by the looks of it when Reimu peered down into the vast emptiness that was interrupted with a few shiny coins, some scrunched up notes and a, "What the hell is this?". 

The object in her hand resembled one of things she had seen at Sanae's place, a robot was it?

Probably Suwako being a pain, leaving it there to rub it in her face about how the Moriya shrine was better than hers. 

She shook her head in annoyance, placing the strange thing to the side and then collected the offerings up only to be interrupted by a weight on her back & the scent of alcohol surrounding her. 

"Suika.. ". 

"Sup". 

The brunette rolled her eyes as Suika's cheek was pressed against hers and hands slung down her chest, the gourd in one of them. 

"Don't 'sup' me, what are you doing here?". 

"Checkin' up on my favourite shrine maiden obviously" she replied and looked down into the box, "So, how did we do today so far?". 

" _We_.." Reimu scowled, "Did terrible today, There's probably enough here to last a few days". 

"Don't worry about it! I'll pull some strings & get you somethin good to feast on". 

Reimu let out a tut, "I remember how well that turned out last time" and grabbed the gourd, taking a big swig before giving it back to the oni.

"Hey, if the market didn't want a brawl, they shoulda accepted the price" Suika justified. 

"That only works in the Underworld".

"Hmm ya have a point". 

Double checking to make sure she hadn't missed anything, Reimu slid her hand around the wooden surface till her fingers brushed against something else. 

Her brief moment of joy was shattered, thinking it was a higher currency note and it turning out to be a piece of paper. 

"What's that?" Suika asked as she tried to snatch the item away. 

"All that's left of my hopes & dreams" she lamented under her breath. 

"I thought _I_ was your hopes  & dreams, Reimu" the oni snickered and tightened her grip around the brunette's neck a little too tight for her comfort. 

Reimu pulled at her arms to loosen the grip, "Stop trying to kill me and be quiet. I'll know what it is once I open it". 

Gently, she unravelled the paper that was no large than her hand to see that it contained some text which read:

 

**\- Rocks & riches are hard to find, the path that you seek is closer than meets the eye - **

 

"What does _that_ mean?" she said out loud with her eyes still on the item, "Is this someone else's idea of a joke because two in one day is really cutting it close". 

"I dunno, maybe someone got confused between money and their shopping list?". 

Reimu turned her head slightly and gave a frustrated look to the oni who was a few inches away from her face. 

"Please explain to me _how_ this would even count as a shopping list". 

"It could be the hermit's, the wicked one's. I heard her jiang shi loves to eat rocks". 

Reimu couldn't exactly refute that statement as it was true. 

Suika grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair in victory as she was still on her back. 

"Okay, fine but it's still weird for it to be here. I swear someone is mocking me about riches knowing damn well that I don't have it".

"But you have rocks". 

"That isn't the point" Reimu replied and was about to scrunch the paper up to throw it away when she recalled something she had read that morning. 

 _"Rocks..and riches. Where have I heard that"_ she mused internally and glanced from the item in her hand to the kotatsu. 

Scanning the surface, she noticed that Aya's newspaper was scattered on it near her tea cup & the cogs in her head started to grind together. 

"That's it!". 

"Woah Reimu!" Suika yelled as the priestess jumped up, making her hang on to her shoulders as she ran to the table and crashed down on her knees, "What are ya doing?!". 

"Did you read Aya's paper today?". 

"Phft, like I have time for that. I thought ya didn't like it either" Suika said whilst watching the woman flip through the pages of lurid gossip at a speed she hadn't seen before. 

"No but I have to kill time somehow" she replied and then flattened down the paper when she found the right page, "Look, this article. I bet this has something to do with what is written" . 

Leaning forward, Suika did a quick read on what it said. 

"I have received top secret details to a..rumour of a cave..god of wealth..riddle..gold..lost treasure..rich..nobody has found it to date..big scoop..everyone searching..in other news..Hatate is..".

"That's what it is referring to right?!" Reimu excitedly said and waved the piece of paper around, "This is the riddle to finding the lost treasure of Ebisu!". 

"Hm that name rings a bell. Nice guy, can't handle his booze though". 

"Suika, focus!". 

She finally moved off of Reimu's back and stretched out, "Right right, so we're gonna find this treasure huh?". 

Reimu nodded enthusiastically, "She said nobody had found it yet so we have a chance. Finally, I'm gonna be rich!". 

"Ahem".

"Oni don't really have a need for currency but yeah okay, _we_ will be rich!". 

Reimu was zooming around her shrine, collecting her clothes and shoes; determination fuelling her spirits at the thought of not needing to rely on donations & Yukari just to live. 

Suika realised that she would have to be the priestesses' voice of reason. 

"But Reimu, we don't even know where to start". 

They were at the door to the shrine now as Reimu pulled Suika out and next to her whilst smiling far too widely than the oni had ever seen. 

"If this god wrote the riddle, he isn't the smartest" she explained whilst locking the shrine, "Rocks. Aya said the treasure was in a cave and what are caves usually made out of?" 

The oni was mildly impressed, apparently money was motivation. 

"Gensokyo is full of caves and rocky terrain so all we have to do is check them out" she finished and turned around & looked over the landscape from below the shrine, "We'll be back in no time because we have the riddle". 

"Alright!" Suika grinned and hit a fist into her other hand, "Let's do this!". 

 

And so, the dynamic duo went on their way to find the treasure from a source that was as unreliable as Marisa's mushroom concoctions when she cooked for them. 

Their first point took them to the most obvious location of Youkai Mountain. Getting past the tengu patrol was a troublesome feat but Reimu's reputation proceeded her and they didn't give her too much trouble. But as luck would have it, there was too much ground to cover and only two of them so the search ended up fruitless. 

Suika suggested checking where Kasen lived, higher up the mountain though that idea was struck down by Reimu in an instant, citing, "I don't need a lecture". 

Instead, their next destination on the mountain was where Sakata Nemuno resided. She was relatively welcoming to the duo, offering to teach them a few lessons of enlightenment and to live with as minimum possessions as possible. Reimu was laughing for a solid 10 minutes before explaining to the woman she knew all about that life. But she did take up the offer for tea whilst Suika snooped around the area to see if she could find anything. 

Next up was the land surrounding the Forest of Magic. It was said that some youkai had inhabited the outskirts of it where some rock formations had developed over time. This place wasn't risk free given the sheer number of youkai present, each one needing to be subdued with a danmaku session. All in all, it was a wasted effort as none of the caves held the treasure. That and Marisa arrived, demanding to know what they were up to & wanting in on it.  

When that failed and with nightfall arriving soon, they scanned a few places near the Bamboo Forest of the Lost to see if they'd have better luck. Though rather than risk getting lost and having to acquire Mokou's service's, they didn't delve into the forest too much. 

They were running out of time and energy fast. 

"What about Misty Lake?". 

"More lake, less cave". 

"The reactor?". 

"More steam, too hot, hellbird". 

"The mausoleum?".

Reimu scoffed at that one and wiped her forehead with her sleeve, "I wouldn't exactly call them caves". 

Suika passed her the gourd, surprised that Reimu wasn't as drunk yet as she chugged it down.

"We've got to be missing somewhere.." she said & looked around the path which headed back to the direction of her shrine. 

"What about Senkai?". 

"Okay, what is it with you and those Tao-". 

"Uh Reimu?". 

The sudden stop in her sentence worried the oni who waved her hand in front of the brunette's eyes. 

"Reimu? Anyone in there?". 

"Senkai..".

"I thought you said that was a no go?". 

"Rocks & riches are hard to find, the path that you seek is closer than meets the eye" she repeated the riddle, " _Closer_ than meets the eye..".

What could be closer to her, that was made of rocks, that was a cave with the possibility of containing the treasure. 

That rhymed with Senkai. 

"Makai!". 

"Wait, we're gonna go there?" Suika asked with a trace of concern. 

Even _she_ wasn't particular fond of that location and she resided in the Underworld. 

Reimu grabbed Suika's hand with renewed vigour and pointed to the direction of the shrine. 

"We won't have to actually go into Makai. I think I know where it is, follow me!". 

 

Reimu's impromptu speed flying made even the unflappable oni feel nauseous as she rested against the cold slab of the caves. 

"That's the last time I'm following you" she groaned. 

"You won't be saying that once I make you rich" Reimu replied as a matter of factly, "Come on". 

"Why would the loot be in this cave, Reimu. It's the most obvious place to check".

"Exactly" the brunette said, "Think about what the riddle was hinting at. Rocks & riches are hard to find, the path that you seek is closer than meets the eye. This place is right next to the shrine that it's so obvious" she spoke whilst glancing next to Suika, "Right in front of my eyes. It has to be here". 

Suika yawned, "I guess it'd be a good place since nobody wants to end up in Makai so they wouldn't check this hell hole". 

The shrine maiden contained a chuckle at the oni's choice of words until a sudden burst of light hit her vision. She only looked at the oni for a moment that she wasn't expecting to bump into such a sight. 

Her jaw went slack, one arm slowly rising to point at what she was seeing. 

At least, she _hoped_ she wasn't seeing things. 

"Suika.." she whispered, "Am I seeing things?".

"If you are, then so am I!".

Illuminating the dark cave from floor to ceiling was the biggest pile of golden coins. Pure enough to give off a shine that was hurting their eyes almost. The path was blocked off due to the amount of coins that they wouldn't be able to go around it. 

The duo were temporarily speechless. 

"We found it..we _actually_ found it". 

That was all Reimu could say before breaking out into a smile so big that her cheeks hurt. She turned to Suika and picked up the oni, planting a victory kiss on her lips before spinning her around on the spot. 

"We're rich!". 

Suika's mind broke through the ceiling of cloud 9 after Reimu's little display and simply let herself be spun around like a doll. 

"Thank you wealth god!" she beamed and put the oni down before taking a running jump and landing into the pile of coins with nothing but glee, "Your donation is well received". 

She threw a bunch of coins up into the air and somehow, gravity slowed down the way they fell back onto her. 

Must be Suika's doing. 

"Man I can't believe we found it" the oni said, picking up one of the coins that rolled across to her whilst Reimu was listing off things she was going to do with the money while making gold angels in the pile. 

She rolled her fingers over the smooth currency, marvelling at its intricate details. The side of the coin was rugged and she felt a thin line in the middle of it. 

"Huh, that's weird". 

Bringing it closer to eye level, Suika examined it and picked at the line with her nail. 

"Uh, Reimu..".

The priestess was in her own world with enough happiness exuding that Seija wouldn't want to touch her with a 10 ft pole in case it killed her. 

"Reimu, we have a problem!". 

Problem didn't quite cut it. Suika was able to peel back the gold coating on the coin to reveal a brown centre. She sniffed it several times before taking a chomp out of one side. 

Chocolate. 

"You've gotta be kidding me" she grimaced at the thought of ruining Reimu's joy. 

"Hey, Suika, what is that in your hand?" Reimu questioned after popping her head out from the pile. 

"Chocolate". 

"Where'd you get that from?" she asked as Suika finished the coin off,  "Can I have some?". 

"Oh you can have _plenty_ " she replied sadly whilst picking another coin up and unwrapping it in front of the brunette's eyes. 

All over Gensokyo, the noise of a shrine maiden's heart exploding could be heard. 

 

After the reveal, Reimu spent some time counting her losses (since she wasn't going to be counting anything else) till Suika had to princess carry her out of the cave and back to the shrine. She'd scooped up a sack of coins for the time being knowing that if Reimu could eat the chocolate, she'd be less likely to annihilate Gensokyo. 

Reimu's cheeks were drooping when she unlocked the shrine with Suika trying to comfort her. 

"I mean it isn't money but at least it's something you can eat, amiright?". 

The brunette just made a sound that resembled a cross between a whine and a choked cry. 

She slid open the door with minimal effort, dejection still coursing through her mind & thinking that this day couldn't end any worse. 

Naturally, the brunette was proven wrong when she saw none other than Yukari sat at the kotatsu with her teapot and three cups already out.

"Hey, Yukari. What brings you here?" Suika waved until she noticed Reimu go rigid next to her. 

"Oh no..".

" _You_ " the priestess said and pointed at her. 

It was that infuriating smirk on her full lips that finally wedged the pieces of the puzzle together. 

Of course it was her, it was _always_ her. 

_"Every. Goddamn.Time"._

"Ah, Reimu. You wouldn't by any chance have any chocolate would you? I believe it'll go beautifully with this blend of tea". 

The shrine maiden grabbed the sack from Suika's hand & proceeded to throw it at the youkai who was grinning ear to ear. 

"I hate you". 

"Run, Yukari! Reimu's gonna exterminate you for real this time!".

 

 


	15. [G] Yorihime & Remilia - Charismatic Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorihime visits the SDM with surprising results.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Kway

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yorihime's initial induction to her visit to the Scarlet Devil Mansion wasn't what she had in mind. 

As soon as she'd been let into the mansion and lead to the main living room by Sakuya, a flurry of blonde was all she saw before the impact. 

Now she lay on the floor, winded and coughing as the blonde hovering over looked down on her with excited red eyes. 

From Remilia's anecdotes, Yorihime concluded one thing, _"Flandre Scarlet"._

"Sis! Your girlfriend is here!". 

_"Definitely the sister"._

"Hey, you wanna go for a round of danmaku? I heard you're really strong!". 

Yorihime struggled to get up with the weight of Flandre's hands bunching up her shirt and pushing her down. 

"Perhaps another time yes?". 

Sakuya plucked the vampire up and apologised on her behalf before ushering her out of the room. 

"Kay!". 

"My Mistress won't be a moment, please take a seat" Sakuya said as she pulled out a chair for the lunarian. 

"Thank you". 

She brushed herself off and went to sit down, her eyes taking in the interior of the room. Even when walking up to the mansion and chatting with Meiling, the lunarian wasn't sure if the Scarlets home quite fit the bill of the typical Gensokyo home until the redhead explained a few things. 

She was aware from Eirin's stories that the faction were outsiders just like the Eientei bunch but they really stuck out like a sore thumb. At least Eientei held some of the decor of the other homes in the land. But she didn't know much about vampires or the west so she just assumed it was a thing. 

 _"True to Remilia's nature"_ she mused. 

This was the first time since the altercation on the moon that Yorihime was meeting Remilia. Having had visited Eirin & the others, Toyohime had ran off somewhere, most likely to find Tenshi so she opted to finally take the vampire up on her offer. 

 _"I mean it isn't like I had any choice, if I did not do this now, she would continue to pester me of course"_ the woman tried to reason with herself knowing full well that she wanted to see her too. 

In her inner ramblings, she hadn't noticed Sakuya leave her side and walk across to where Remilia now stood, all grins & frills.

What was it with Gensokyo's obsession with frills, mob caps & parasols? 

Though in their defence, they _knew_ how to own their style, Yorihime had to give them props for that. 

_"Fashionably late"._

"Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion" she stated grandiosely as Yorihime stood up to greet her, "As you can see, my home has be anticipating your arrival for some time. I'm so glad you can make it".

"Thank you for having me over" Yorihime replied as Remilia stepped closer and looked her up & down unabashedly, "Is something wrong?". 

"You look good". 

Sakuya sputtered a cough in the background at her Mistresses’ bold move that clearly had the lunarian a bit flustered. 

"Uh, thanks?" Yorihime could only answer, _"Smooth"_. 

"You're welcome. Now, come, let's have some tea shall we" Remilia signalled with her hand to move to the table and took a seat, "We have _so_ much to catch up on and I want to give you a tour soon" she smiled as Sakuya went about prepping said beverage. 

Yorihime was thinking that the vampire had far too much charisma.

 _Way_ more than usual. 

She accepted the tea from Sakuya, "That would be nice, you have a beautiful home". 

"Well, my head maid here does a splendid job in maintaining such high standards" she boasted, "Besides, since you're going to be spending your time here often, you should get use to it. You know I only want the best for you". 

"Excuse me?" the lunarian asked with a raised lavender brow though Remilia appeared unfazed by what she said at all. 

In fact, the words to woo the lunarian were coming out much more easily than she had expected. Little would anyone have known how nervous she was prior to the woman arriving given how relaxed she seemed.

Remilia simply grinned and sipped her tea before replying, "Are you saying this is the only time you're going to visit me?".

"I hadn't considered that to be discussed so soon, Remilia, this is but a mere visit between two friends is it not?" she tried to downplay. 

"Oh don't worry, we can work on moving away from being ' _friends_ ' later".

Sakuya's eyes widened just as much as Yorihime's at the volume of seductive undertones the vampire had uttered that line with. 

What made Yorihime match the colour of the red of her dress was the way she lingered her lips on the teacup and then dragged them away slowly without breaking eye contact. 

_"What is happening?! Who does this 5 ft creature of the dark think she is..reading my mind like that?!"._

"I can't tell what is steaming up more, the tea or _you_ " Remilia laughed as Yorihime tried to compose herself. 

"Well, my host is rather eccentric so one can hardly blame me" she replied, "You do recall that that was the very attribute of your personality that lead to your defeat don't you?". 

"I could've sworn it was due to a certain, dashing lunarian summoning a certain sun goddess" Remilia hit back, "Not that she needed to since I was blinded by her beauty as it was" she finished with a wink. 

"M-mistress?". 

Yorihime saw Sakuya lose it just a tiny bit, wondering if she was going to leave the mansion without at least one fight. 

Then again, she'd already been knocked down by Flandre. 

"Are you feeling alright, Remilia?" Yorihime questioned as calmly as she could, _"She is messing with me. Tenshi does this to Toyohime all the ti-oh.."_.

The lunarian had heard that the denizens of the earth showed their mate-to-be interest by using wordplay. 

Apparently Remilia had honed in on the skill. 

"I couldn't be any better with you in my company" she answered and then leaned forward to clasp one of Yorihime's hands with her own, "Well, maybe if we removed several 'unnecessary' items of clothing, it could perhaps be a tad better wouldn't you say?". 

The only noise in the room was the ticking of a pocket watch and a thud on the floor. 

Sakuya had officially lost consciousness as Yorihime was left with her mouth ajar, a cool hand that was doing nothing to subdue the heat bubbling within her body & a smirking Remilia with her fangs out in all their glory. 

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, wait, what?!". 

Whether she made it out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion tonight definitely remained to be seen. 

 

Meanwhile, in the library, Patchouli, Koakuma & Flandre were having a field day at watching Remilia mortify the stoic lunarian with her blatant come on and stars circulating Sakuya's head who was still on the ground. 

"I can't believe you cursed my sister" Flandre snickered at first which led to her rolling off of the table in full laughter at the look on Yorihime's face.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating". 

Patchouli held her neutral expression though Koa could see the small turn of her lips going up and shook her head with a laugh. 

If Remilia ever did find out what her friend had done, well, hell hath no fury like a vampire making an ass out of herself in front of a date. 


	16. [G] Sanae & Kogasa - Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanae questions her sanity amongst other things after a realisation.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: ColdGoldLazarus

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Epiphanies. 

Sanae had experienced quite a few in her lifetime and more so once she moved to Gensokyo. 

They tended to sneak up at the most unexpected of times, just when your mind was free, life was great & everything was perfect. 

Which is exactly why they cropped up during those moments. 

Sneaky? Absolutely. 

The most recent one for the wind goddess couldn't have appeared at a stranger time. 

Some could say it was.. _miraculous_. 

Only because said realisation hadn't dawned upon Sanae for months after establishing her relationship with Kogasa. 

So as they neared to the foothills of Youkai Mountain with the heavy raindrops strumming rhythmically against Kogasa's umbrella, Sanae would hear a phrase that almost caused her to trip over. 

Not that Sanae actually needed something trip over on. 

"It's lucky you're dating an umbrella!".

"Huh?".

Kogasa pointed at herself with an adorable grin, "Me!". 

"O-oh of course" she quickly recovered from the mild shock to her system, "That storm came out of nowhere didn't it?". 

The woman had a sneaking suspicion that a _certain_ weather controlling goddess had something to do with that. 

"It was weird but I, I didn't mind cause we still had fun today, right?". 

"Definitely" Sanae smiled as she stood in front of her whilst handing her umbrella back & noting the sudden drop in confidence "Thank you for coming out with me. I'll see you soon?". 

The obake nodded, letting go of Sanae's hand in hers to clutch the umbrella with both before stepping back.

She was concerned about the rain still lingering and Sanae being exposed to it but the woman assured her she would be fine walking back to the shrine. 

"I'll see you soon then!" she waved as Sanae watched her go, the large umbrella back with its original owner bobbing along. 

The drizzle of the rain reminded her to get going but watching Kogasa disappear out of sight acted as a weight that held her to the ground. 

Her words came back in the cheery voice, _"Dating an umbrella!"._

Sanae had no idea why it suddenly seemed like the latest of news as she turned back and started her trek up the mountain. 

She knew the origins of Kogasa's formation as the bumbling youkai who was easily thrown off balance and confidence so she thought nothing of it. 

But perhaps hearing it so casually like that caused something to clink in the woman's mind, repeating the phrase as she stalked up the mountain. 

"Dating an umbrella" she mumbled whilst waving back at Nitori and some of the other kappa. 

Aya and Hatate zipped past in greeting too but Sanae's reply was barely heard, not that it would've been one they were expecting, "Dating an umbrella". 

Kogasa was an umbrella, she could at least be certain of that as she waved at Momiji who gave her a curt nod, "Dating an umbrella". 

In her musings, she reached the shrine without barely noticing as Kogasa's voice kept spinning around in her head; like she was trailing her and echoing the statement to her as part of a cheesy comedy sketch. 

Luckily she'd managed to dry off as she approached the entrance, taking her shoes off and placing them next to where a few stray umbrellas remained from forgetful visitors. 

They were a lot more plain compared to Kogasa's 'eggplant' umbrella that she had eventually acquired a liking for despite the comments she made when they'd met. 

The wind goddess found it to be quite the weapon to irritate Reimu & Marisa, with Kogasa's permission of course. 

Those were just umbrellas weren't they?

It wasn't like Kogasa was _literally_ an umbrella, right?

She strolled into the living area when her subconscious answered the million yen question for her, _"But she is an umbrella, Sanae, she is literally the same as those near the entrance"._

A crashing noise resounded in the woman's brain, the glass finally breaking and the reality of the situation hitting her in the face harder than Tewi had done to Reisen that one time at Eientei during pounding mochi. 

She swears to this day that it was an 'accident'. 

But the pressing matter returned to Sanae, "Oh my god I'm dating an umbrella!" she yelled out unexpectedly. 

"Did you call?" Kanako said as she stepped into the room with Suwako, "What about Kogasa?". 

"D-did you both know?! Why did nobody tell me? Kogasa is an _umbrella_!". 

She didn't give the goddesses a chance to reply as she bolted for her room, sliding all over the place till she got there, leaving the two women confused. 

"It's your turn" they both pointed at each other to decide who was going to figure out the mess behind this one. 

 

They'd both ended up talking to Sanae about her predicament and left the woman to her devices. She insisted she just need a moment to think and that all would be okay. That thinking period however had turned into several days in which she avoided poor Kogasa. 

It wasn't like the umbrella thing would change anything she felt for the timid girl. 

She was currently sprawled across her futon and staring up at the ceiling like it had the answers etched onto the surface. 

Kogasa had visited again in the morning, only to be left dejected at hearing Sanae wasn't feeling well.

"I don't even know why I'm reacting like this" she chided after sighing out and turning over, "This isn't the Outside World. The dating pool is a lot more varied here. Wait, that isn't the point!". 

So what was the point of her sudden philosophical thoughts regarding youkai and human relationships?

Was it _that_ strange how Kogasa came to be? 

"Maybe it's the whole wanting to lift her up into the air instead of the actual umbrella that's bothering me?". 

It wouldn't exactly be difficult she thought and grinned at the mental image. 

She was cute and compact and cheery, all the things said item actually was when you considered its properties and functions for use. 

However, unconsciously distinguishing Kogasa from _she_ and _it_ irked Sanae. 

Her girlfriend was just that, a girl, a she, an actual being even if her existence did stem from an object. 

Sanae knew this and wouldn't dare to be told otherwise by someone else, she could at least say it wasn't that that was bugging her. 

"I'm making mountains out of anthills..hm, that sounds oddly familiar". 

A light knock to the door turned her attention towards it, "Come in". 

It was Kanako. 

"Sanae, she's here again". 

That mountain suddenly became an entire planet. 

"No! I can't see her yet" she panicked and leapt out of the futon. 

Her vibrant green hair was sticking out in all directions, some of it tucked beneath her white t-shirt. It was odd seeing her without the frog or snake ornament Kanako noted internally and realised that this must've been taking its toll on her. That being said, she wasn’t the only one who was bearing the brunt of it. 

Kanako gave a soft but stern stare, "I understand you need a moment to work through this..crises of umbrellas".

Sanae whined at the teasing jab, "Lady Kanako!". 

"Hear me out. You can't keep avoiding this, it isn't fair on Kogasa" she continued. 

"You never know, she might come after the shrine this time if she gets that depressed again" Suwako added whilst hovering into the conversation and mid air. 

"I know I know!" Sanae exclaimed and paced the room before facing the goddesses, "I'll work this out by today, I have to and I will. Cover for me one more time, please?". 

Kanako relented and accepted her reply, "Should we tell her you're feeling under the weather?"

"Or maybe rained down on?".

"Perhaps you can't open up today?".

"Kanako, I've got a good one, we can tell her that Sanae is feeling a bit stuck!". 

The goddesses were laughing openly by the end of their terrible round of puns much to Sanae's dismay. 

"What's with all these puns?!". 

"We're sorry, no more" Kanako said after catching her breathing and being ushered out of her room. 

"I need to get changed so scoot please". 

"Are you going now?". 

She nodded and looked around her room, "I have to, Kogasa has most likely left so this is my chance". 

Her tone was remorseful but it didn't linger around for long as she knew what she had to do in order to get her mind around this. 

"Hm, do you want us to come along?" Suwako questioned & glanced at the priestess. 

"No, I think this is something I'll have to figure out myself. It feels like a prompt that focuses on two characters and as main character number 1, I _will_ work this out!". 

Kanako & Suwako just gave each other a wry look as Sanae held her pose, one hand pointing ahead and the other on her hip. 

In her current state of dress, the action just appeared endearing but the two stifled their teasing as they were pleased that she was finally going to do something about this. 

Hopefully, the situation could be resolved without it being too late for Sanae & Kogasa. 

 

In the Garden of the Sun, a not so secretive _P.U.L.L_ meeting was underway. 

Seriously, you can't miss it. 

The acronym stood for: Parasol*Umbrella*Ladies*Legion. 

Naturally. 

One of its members was having a full blown crises and support & companionship were imminent. 

Kogasa didn't want to wait around for whatever the goddesses had to say about Sanae not wanting to see her. She wasn't dense enough to not know that she was clearly being avoided. The obake had picked up on the ways people spoke, what they meant by it and Sanae helped her with that a lot. 

So she knew the priestess didn't want to talk to her for some reason. 

"I just don't know if she's _that_ into me anymore" Kogasa sighed with a pout, "I mean, is it me?" she pointed to herself and then her umbrella, "Or is it _me_?". 

"Yukari, what do you think? Is Sanae experiencing a sudden aversion to Kogasa because of who she is?". 

The youkai tapped her fingers against the table, apparently in deep contemplation, "Tell me, what was Sanae's mood like when you last saw her?".

"She was happy!" Kogasa burst out, "We were in the Human Village, on a date and she was laughing and smiling and I thought I was gonna die cause she was so happy and she was holding my hand and staring at me and-". 

"Kogasa, breath" Yuuka interrupted by placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "The only one of us who can formulate that long of a sentence without passing out would be Remilia". 

The vampire shrugged, "But we get the point. She wasn't being weird or anything?". 

"No. She did seem a bit far away when I dropped her off to the mountain". 

Yukari motioned for her to continue though Kogasa's heterochromatic eyes remained locked on her teacup. 

"Well, it was raining so we had my umbrella that she was holding and I said it's lucky that she was dating an umbrella" Kogasa divulged, "D-did I say something wrong?!". 

"Now don't panic" Yukari soothed as she saw the fear mount on the girl's face, "You didn't say anything wrong". 

Remilia added, "Maybe pointing out the obvious but I'm guessing the priestess already knows what you are. She's a klutz but she does have eyes". 

"I certainly do not believe that that would have scared her away" Yuuka said though with a hint of reservation, "Humans are such fickle creatures, Kogasa. She is no exception so we cannot be sure what her sudden issue with you is". 

"I don't believe the issue is with you at all". 

"What do you mean?". 

Yukari elaborated with a smile, "You'll find that a lot of insecurities come from small changes of the mind or words. I'm sure you know this. So for Sanae, maybe it was something similar, something that she can only tell you". 

Kogasa mulled over the thought and slumped back on her chair. It was a valid point. How easily did she become uncertain of something when her thoughts took things literally or someone was mean to her. 

Maybe Sanae was keeping something hidden from her and didn't know how to bring it up. 

"If that is the problem, what can I do?".

"Give her time". 

All eyes turned to the vampire under the parasol, muttering about the sun every now and then since they'd all met up. 

"Look, Sanae has grown up and doesn't have a mind that will throw things away so easily. Trust me, some of these traits I can tell from a mile away, the whole fate thing. Humans that are dedicated to whatever they're affectionate about won't be quick to end things". 

"Speaking from experience are we?" Yuuka grinned. 

"Obviously" the vampire retorted with a sly smile. 

"She is right. When Sanae has figured whatever is going on in her mind out, I believe you'll be the first to know" Yukari answered and saw Kogasa's eyes grow hopeful. 

"Really? You think so?". 

"You can count on it" Yuuka reassured, "So for now, just stay calm and enjoy the tea & scenery". 

"Splendid work on your flowers as usual I must say" Yukari commented as the emergency meeting at _P.U.L.L_ was adjourned and more lighter topics were discussed. 

Kogasa trusted the wise words of the women around her but more importantly, she trusted Sanae. 

So, with that, she would wait for her. 

 

Luckily for the obake, she probably wouldn't have to wait that long and make a series out of a prompt to find out if Sanae would get her crap together. 

Said wind goddess was lurking around The Bamboo Forest of the Lost. 

She had concluded that research was necessary in order to subdue whatever was bothering her about Kogasa's umbrella status. 

Gensokyo provided _plenty_ of that for her. 

The conversation between Raiko and some human girl from the village was, interesting at best. The tsukumogami was showing off her drumming skills, the girl swooning over her which covered the scope of that. 

Sanae was curious about how other relationships that were similar to her own with Kogasa faired. If they could be having the same thoughts as she did but the girl had no hesitation in fawning over the redhead, gushing about how brilliant she was and so on. 

 _"Okay I probably should get out of here" s_ he mused and slowly backed away from the sounds of giggles, _"It's not even 4 yet and they're in that mood now?"_ she chided before zipping into the air when she was further away. _"Wait, does that mean that girl is literally banging a- no, no, nope, don't go there brain!"._

Her next location was the Myouren Temple where she spotted Chen & Nazrin hanging out together. _"At least their relationship is a lot more innocent"_ she thought whilst watching the two discuss something about the former's band. The whole mouse/cat dynamic didn't seem to drive an issue between them whatsoever she noted. _"Alright, this was a dumb one to even doubt, cartoons are bad for you and mice and cats can get along"._

Sanae soon found herself at Reimu's place, taking a moment to drink tea with the brunette and Suika to observe their relationship. Again, no signs of apparent doubt despite the human/oni difference at all. _"I guess the only problem for Reimu would be Suika's over amorous behaviour. Huh, Lady Kanako wasn't kidding about their, 'urges'"_. She knew she was blushing once their eyes met with hers, Reimu slightly worried as Suika winked at her knowing full well what she was thinking. _"And that's my cue to leave!"_. 

The pair that caught her eye specifically was Flandre & Kokoro and she stumbled upon them by accident whilst flying between Reimu's shrine and Misty Lake. They were the polar opposite of each other, more so than she and Kogasa were and Kokoro was literally created from masks. Flandre was outgoing and friendly, going out of way to make the youkai feel comfortable as they sat at the lake's edge under her parasol. _"I wonder how Flandre can tell what Kokoro is feeling. It must be difficult to communicate since Kokoro's kind of shy too. Wait a second, is she teaching her to use emotions?!"._

Flandre was indeed helping Kokoro to relax her features, switching between smiles and frowns, discouraging her from relying on her masks. 

_"Okay that's cute!"._

The vampire was going out of her way to accommodate to Kokoro's unfortunate situation because she obviously cared about her. 

_"Just like I care about Kogasa and want her to be more confident in herself, as her whole self. Umbrella or not"._

 

She was balancing on the hill that surrounded the lake, adjacent to the vampire's home when her second life changing epiphany hit her in the face. 

"I'm dating an umbrella and I'm fine with that!".

"You are?". 

Sanae jumped up with a small scream and Kogasa felt her spiritual energy being replenished instantly. 

Kogasa would have acquired enough surprise from the woman to last her a good few months. 

She dropped her umbrella and grabbed the priestesses’ shoulders to calm her down, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you! I mean, not _this_ time anyway" she laughed weakly. 

"Kogasa!". 

"Y-yes?". 

Sanae could feel the apprehension from the obake and felt terrible about what she had put her through the last few days. She felt silly almost, that hearing Kogasa referring to herself as an umbrella was apparently some conduit for doubting her own mind and how she felt about her. 

"I'm sorry, I saw you rushing here and was worried that something was wrong and I wanted to make sure you were okay even if you didn't want to-". 

The wind goddess ended her nervous rambling by getting up and pulling the girl into a tight hug. An overdue hug that conveyed how much she had missed her and Kogasa sunk into it. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. _I_ do though, so I'm sorry for how I have been lately".

"Was it something I did?". 

"No" Sanae quickly replied and felt hands grip onto her shoulders, "You did _nothing_ wrong". She moved her face back so that she could look at the obake, her own eyes wide with apology, "It was my brain that twisted the situation in a really bad way. You are yourself and I want you to know that I adore _everything_ about you". 

Kogasa blinked away the tears in her eyes, "I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore cause of who I.." she trailed off. 

"Please don't think that. I know I haven't helped you think otherwise in the slightest but I'll make it up to you, Kogasa. You don't need to change for me or anybody else".

They were right, Kogasa realised. Yukari, Yuuka & Remilia were right about human attachment being unbreakable if strong enough. Maybe the human that had abandoned her prior to becoming a youkai didn't care about her but Sanae was _not_ that human. 

"I really am sorry for taking the cowards way out and not talking to you about it". 

She could feel it in the trembling hands that were resting on her shoulders, almost fearful of letting go in case she disappeared. The blue eyes were staring intently, pleading for the obake to say something. 

To say that she forgives her.

And Kogasa did forgive her as she knew better than anyone else how destructive doubts could be. 

"It's okay, Sanae! I'm just happy that you feel that way too!". 

Relief washed over the woman's features & she inched their bodies closer, "I missed you by the way". 

Kogasa went red at the declaration and Sanae laughed softly at the sudden change again; she truly was a unique being. 

"I uh, I missed you too. Was that obvious? People kept telling me it was obvious and I don't know _how_ it could be that obvious but obviously-". 

Sanae had gently placed her hands on the obake's face and put her out of her over anxious misery with a tender kiss. 

With their eyes closed, they allowed the soft sensation of their kiss to finally erode the edges of any dubiety between them. Days worth of worries and second guessing each other could be put at bay in a truly tender moment. 

A drop of water landed on Sanae's face, making her cease the kiss in fear that Kogasa was crying but as she pulled back, she saw her looking just as surprised too. 

Droplets of rain were gathering its momentum as they fell from the darkened clouds above them. The rain felt warm as it started falling faster yet without aggression and they both couldn't help but to chuckle at the change of events. 

Kogasa felt around for the other part of her and brought it above their heads as Sanae ducked down to even the height. 

"It's lucky you're dating an umbrella huh?" Kogasa spoke up with a smile on her lips as Sanae moved her face closer again, replying just as softly before resuming their kiss. 

"I couldn't agree more". 

 

Back at the Moriya Shrine...

"Who would have assumed that such dramatized romances were your thing? The rainstorm is certainly a nice touch". 

Kanako was perched on top of the shrine with an all too smug grin on her face at Byakuren's voice coming from behind her. The goddess only deemed it fair to make the situation end in a just as mundane yet climatic way as it started; if there was ever such an oxymoron to describe it. 

Besides, she was a hopeless romantic at heart, just like Sanae.


	17. [G] Yumemi & Eirin -The Wisest Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge shared is knowledge gained as Yumemi would discover.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Rio

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Thanks for your help!". 

"No worries, get well". 

Mokou waved her response before heading back into the forest, leaving a slightly winded and nervous Yumemi stood in front of the doors of Eientei. 

She was finally here. 

She was finally going to a meet living genius, _"No, **the** living genius of Gensokyo"_ she corrected herself. 

After meeting Reisen at the Human Village a while ago, the professor began chatting with her about her work and the medicines involved as she was curious about the product. The medications of the Outside World tended to be laced with side effects and yet here, customers were fixed of their ailments without any problems after consuming it. 

It was then she had told Yumemi about Eirin and since that day, the redhead had been acquiring as much information about the doctor as possible. Which was difficult as she was apparently a somewhat hard to reach individual. 

But everything she had heard so far enthralled her. 

Eirin Yagokoro was a doctor, a pharmacist, an alchemist and surprisingly, an archer. There weren't many science based individuals that were into their outdoorsy activity unless it was their field so Yumemi found that commendable. 

She supposed the mountain goddess could fit that status though she had yet to meet her. 

_"Maybe I can get them both together for a Q &A session some time soon"._

Yumemi's priority however was Eirin so she had thought up a fool proof plan to meet her. 

_"Okay, after that walk I should be sweaty and tired looking, just need to mess up the hair a bit more"._

The red hair was ruffled quickly as Yumemi took a deep breath & held it in for a while before exhaling. 

_"That should get the heart rate up"._

Her plan was simple; she was unwell and needed to see the doctor. 

 _"Genius"_ she grinned to herself. 

Delivering a few steady knocks to the door, Yumemi put her best, 'I'm dying but not quite' face on whilst she waited. 

She heard the sounds of it being open not long after and the person who greeted her stood face to face. 

Or more face to chest given how much taller they were than the professor. 

"Good afternoon, may I help you?". 

The smooth tone and eloquent delivery of the greeting made the redhead glance up. She was met with curious blue eyes peering down through the silver fringe, the voice definitely matching the beauty of the face. The white overcoat she had on, as well as her hat was a giveaway as to who she was and it further stalled Yumemi's thought process. 

"I, uhm, I'm Yume..Yume..".

"You're a dream?" Eirin quipped with humour as she leaned against the door. 

Yumemi realised she was heating up enough to bring on the effect of having a fever while she stammered and gulped, forcing her brain to start up again. 

"I-I'm sorry! My name is Yumemi Okazaki" she bowed quickly, "Forgive my intrusion, I'm looking for Dr Eirin Yagokoro".

 _"Obviously that is her, Yumemi, get it together!"_ she chided herself. 

"Well Miss Okazaki, you have found her" Eirin replied before something caught her attention, "You don't look very well, are you alright?". 

"About that, you see I-". 

The redhead's sentence was stopped when Eirin placed her palm over her forehead, "Oh dear, you're burning up". 

Yumemi was sure she was going to simmer into the air at such close proximity with the woman she had been heavily anticipating to meet. She was even more gorgeous up close; eyes wide and open in concern, lips furrowed with worry & the soft palm on her forehead moving to her cheek. 

_"That's it, this is how I go, Chiyuri. I did not die in vain"._

The redhead wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not but Eirin was definitely getting closer, and blurrier. 

 _"I mean, I have no complaints"_ she smiled dreamily as Eirin's panicked voice did not reach her ears, _"Wait, does the doctor have a twin, why are there two of her?"_. 

The next thing Yumemi knew, darkness was all she could see as Eirin started shouting out for Reisen before the world promptly ceased to exist. 

 

When Yumemi gained consciousness, her eyes opened up to stare at the ceiling above. _"That.. is a nicely polished ceiling. The combination of brown, black & cream really compliment each other. Wait a second, why..am I analysing a ceiling?"_. 

Yumemi would realise that _that_ was the least of her concerns after she replayed that sentence in her mind again which made her head pound. She brought a hand up and winced, pressing her fingers to sooth the dulling thud reverberating around in her skull. 

"Ah, thank goodness you are awake. How are you feeling?". 

The voice came from next to her as Yumemi slowly turned her head to see someone there with a concerned expression on her face when she leaned over. 

"It feels like Reimu hit me over the head with her orb device but I'm fine" she replied when a thought occurred to her, "Is Reimu here?!". 

"You need to calm down or that headache will increase, Miss Okazaki. Reimu isn't here, though I'm sure she wouldn't attack unless provoked first" Eirin said and gently placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Well, not anymore". 

"Oh, I see. Where am I?". 

"You are at Eientei, you came to see me. Can you recall this?". 

The professor shut her eyes tightly to squeeze the headache away whilst remembering how she ended up there. Once the situation played in her mind, the colour in the woman's face drained. 

 _"Did I just make an idiot out of myself in front of **the** Eirin Yagokoro?"_ Yumemi groaned mentally as she took Eirin's hand and sat up, _"Never mind, Chiyuri, this is how I die. Of embarrassment"._

"Thank you. I'm sorry for causing such an inconvenience" she said with dejection. 

Eirin passed her a glass of water and some pills, "No apology necessary. I imagine the reason you are here may have something to do with you asking around about me. Take these first however, they'll subdue the headache". 

Yumemi chuckled weakly and thanked her, "So, you knew?". 

The doctor smiled, "Reisen has mentioned you several times along with some of my patients. That an _eager_ professor from the Outside World is curious about my involvement in the scientific side of a magic fuelled existence". 

"I thought I was being subtle". 

"Gensokyo is relatively small when you think about it, especially the Human Village. Word does get around". 

"Hm that's true" Yumemi agreed while contemplating this turn of events and wanting to ask something else but Eirin beat her to it, her speech all doctor like now. 

"You are sleep deprived, Miss Okazaki. That naturally weakens your brain activity as well as your body which led to you collapsing" she explained, "I understand that those in this profession have a drive to learn and experience relentlessly but you must look after your health". 

Yumemi sighed with an understanding nod as this was something Chiyuri constantly reminded her of. 

"I know, it's just.." she quietly spoke and stared at the futon rather than Eirin, "Gensokyo is an extraordinary world with just as extraordinary people and there is _so_ much to take in. That and I really wanted to meet you!". 

Eirin poured the redhead some tea and chuckled when passing it to her, "I'm flattered, truly. But try not to run yourself out. You could have mentioned to Reisen that you wanted to meet me and something would have been arranged. I'm always intrigued to meet individuals that have the same appreciation for the sciences". 

"I could have done that?" Yumemi spluttered slightly and glanced at the woman who sipped her tea. 

She could swear there was a smirk on her lips that were against the rim of the cup, like she knew of her original plan. 

Yumemi wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. 

"Of course. Contrary to popular belief, I'm much more hospitable than some would assume".

"Doing things simply isn't really my forte" Yumemi replied, a hint of red covering her cheeks. 

Eirin grinned and placed her cup down, "That I can see. I am curious to something, however. I'd have presumed that Kanako would be your first pick in terms of meeting? Her field of interest dabbles more into the technological innovative side with the kappa I believe. She is on a mission to find an energy source that outdoes those in current use, including her own reactor". 

"Other than needing to find a way up the mountain, it was _you_ I actually wanted to speak with. From what I've seen, Kanako is heavily involved with the technology from our world as she is from there. I'm definitely intrigued by her thoughts on the balance of science and magic here, considering she is a goddess. However, your..practices appear much more different" Yumemi continued and looked on at Eirin with appraisal, "Medicine is a lot more trickier to deal with. Technology  & the human anatomy; the combination of both is fascinating. The possibilities seem endless and you appear to have reached milestones that we have barely broken through yet".

Eirin could appreciate the enthusiasm from the woman and agreed with her sentiments. 

"The countless of theories, both dispelled & proven are quite remarkable I must say. In regards to my own endeavours, I work with what I have & what I can attain in aiding life, for both humans & youkai" she mused and rested her elbow on the table next to them, "I suppose it isn't so different to Kanako's own goals. _"Though I haven't created as many mishaps as she has"_ she internally stated with a sly grin before composing herself.

Yumemi had turned to face the doctor as the signs of her medication working were obvious. She was back to her fidgety and curious self as endless streams of questions zoomed within her mind, things she wanted to know about the doctor and her life. 

"You see, Dr, it's the coexistence between all those that are influential within the scientific community of Gensokyo that really piques my fascination. Do you and Kanako work towards creating a sustainable environment if the Hakurei barrier ever did cease to exist? What about the magicians, do you work with them? How does this Yukari Yakumo individual tie things together? My visits to Gensokyo have not been as frequent after my..".

Whatever Yumemi was thinking managed to put a stopper into the barrage of question that Eirin found endearing as they held a lot of wonder and mystery; as was expected for someone from the Outside World. 

Though the light frown on the redhead's features bellied something more behind the thought & it was Eirin's turn to press the professor. 

"After your?". 

"I'm not sure if you know of my first visit to Gensokyo but to put it in annotated terms, it was a disaster. At least, when it came to presenting my findings to disprove the Unified Theory, that magic is entirely a concept that can be attributed to supporting & changing life as we speak".

"They didn't believe you" Eirin said with sympathy. 

"They most certainly did _not_ ". 

It was a statement that still stung Yumemi to this day. 

"I'm a disgraced professor in the Outside World, my version anyway and thus, me and Chuyuri, who is my assistant have been travelling between several universes though we always end up back in Gensokyo". 

While Eirin was well versed on all corners of the scientific platform, she knew those on the Outside World still had ways to go. 

She'd always thought that the humans disinterest in anything that could not be clarified by the research, models or theories was unusual but so very human like. 

That was what the theory Yumemi was speaking of in a nutshell, the need to combine two fields into one, neatly wrapped package. 

Throwing magic into the mix would certainly cause a magnitude of a stir. 

"Can I address your 'disgraced professor' rhetoric firstly by saying you _cannot_ brand yourself with such a title" Eirin stated gently to get Yumemi to look at her, "It's quite apparent that you've succeeded with your original goal, regardless of its cold refusal by those that, let's say, cannot see past their own nose. Yumemi, you mustn't let that be a deterrence to your future endeavours, be they in Gensokyo or some other world. I know a success when I see one" she smiled as all those she taught came to mind. 

Yumemi was almost as red as her hair now, stuttering slightly to find words of gratitude at how honest and certain the doctor sounded. She was never one that needed reaffirmation from others, other than from Chiyuri perhaps so hearing those words were much welcomed. 

Especially from the likes of Eirin. 

"It is something that I have dedicated my entire life to and their short-sighted dismissal left quite the scar. I'm just not sure how to get back to the place I was"

"It is so much easier said than done, I understand that, believe me".

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Wait, even _you_ have your moments of feeling discouraged?". 

"Of course" Eirin laughed softly at the professor's incredulous expression, "Failure & dismissal occur everywhere, Yumemi. I am not safe from them anymore than you are".

That was the second time Eirin had said her name and it took a lot for the redhead to keep her composure & not pass out, _"Once was enough thank you very much"._

"What is different is that I _will_ find another path to attain the results that I seek. Giving up isn't an option" she added and hoped Yumemi would be reminded of that. 

"I think we both definitely know it's something we can't walk away from" Yumemi smiled, mulling over the doctor's words. 

Reisen had delved into what the professor had accomplished so far as even reaching Gensokyo was a challenge in itself. So Eirin hoped Yumemi would continue to expand & work on whatever her new goals were because she could see the change and input Yumemi could offer for her world. 

The lunarian had an idea on how she could help Yumemi replenish that urge to discover more of her potential. 

"That is indeed so. In fact, I could do with an apprentice on the technological side of things around here" she said as casually as possible, "I'd be willing to bet that Kanako wouldn't mind having your insight either. Three brains are better than one, don't you think?". 

"Are, are you being serious?" Yumemi answered though wondered if she was hearing things & had truly lost her mind, "You would want that?".

"It would be a pleasure to have someone with your knowledge & thirst to learn by my side. So, what do you think of my proposition? Although if you need some time to thi-".

"No! No, I definitely do not need time to think" Yumemi replied swiftly and placed her hands up, "I, I would be honoured to work alongside you!". 

Eirin was failing to keep her professional composure at how ecstatic but nervous the redhead appeared. It was always warming to see such a reaction whenever she had the chance to give someone an opportunity like that. She smiled at the redhead and shook the hand that had slipped its way into hers; looking forward to having the woman's dedication open up new paths for them all. 

"Welcome to Eientei, Yumemi". 

 

In a way, Yumemi reminded her of Reisen. 

And Eirin saw the benefits of that given how much Reisen had provided back to her over the years, like an investment gone right. 

If you nurture something properly, the rewards are plentiful.


	18. [E] Kanako & Utsuho - Tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utsuho's animosity towards Kanako peaks.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: ShipsnShips

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Utsuho continued watching over the expansive control board in the main room situated near the Nuclear Furnace. 

It was a spacious area; the length spanning around filled with all sorts of technological mechanisms that Utsuho was used to dealing with now. 

The room was dimly lit, the main lights over the equipment as opposed to illuminating the whole room. Kanako said something about it helping with fast reaction in case something went wrong & with their superior vision, the darkness wasn't bothersome. 

Kanako was with her today as she checked over everything to make sure the furnace was running smoothly. The goddess wasn't down there often so it always felt strange for Utsuho whenever someone was in the room with her. 

Especially if that _someone_ was the one that 'gave' her the powers of Yatagarasu in the first place. 

Utsuho turned in her chair to see the woman fiddling with some of the dials at the other end of the room. Her usual red top was without its white under shirt, leaving her arms bare and she had opted to wear the navy coloured loose pants rather than her skirt. It made sense given their environment and it meant that Kanako was going to be there for some time. 

The hell raven scowled at her, her red eyes staring holes into the back of Kanako's head. 

It wasn't the best of days for Kanako to have picked to do her maintenance, not when Utsuho's surge of irritability was high. 

Even though many years had passed since the Underground Incident, Utsuho had moments where she'd be flooded with a range of sickening emotions regarding _what_ was inside of her and _who_ put it there. 

It changed her world before she knew it. 

Power she was bestowed with but the consequences were long lived. 

Her relationship with Rin & Satori had changed drastically and had taken time for it to return to what it once was. 

She was surprised that Rin even forgave her and Utsuho dreaded to think how she'd be if the kasha hadn't had done so. 

"You'll have to open the skylight tomorrow, the core temperature seems to be fluctuating".

Kanako awaited a response from the woman but was met with silence. 

"Utsuho, did you hear me?". 

She sighed and turned around to see what the issue was, not expecting to see such a vehemently unpleasant glare in Utsuho's eyes. 

"Utsuho?". 

The hell raven snapped out of her internal fury that was bubbling up and threatening to escape. 

"Uh, the skylight? Yeah sure, I'll do that tomorrow" she quickly replied and faced the front to alter some of the controls. 

She had been feeling the furnace overheat and was going to tell Rin to hold off on the corpses to burn until it cooled down. 

The machinery beeped as she took in a deep breath and willed herself to calm down; that as much as she wanted to blame Kanako for the entirety of her situation, she herself was partially responsible. 

"There is an expression used in the Outside World that goes along the lines of, 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead'" Kanako spoke up, "That was quite the look. Something on your mind?". 

The goddess sounded as calm & composed as ever, a hint of teasing coming through her tone and it grated on the hell raven's last nerve. Still, she kept her eyes ahead and relaxed, not wanting to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her angry. 

"Not really, I was gonna do the thing you asked anyway".

"I see. Well, pardon me for dictating something you do incredibly accurately now. Minus that _one_ incident of course" she chuckled and walked forward to check another section of the control board, "Turning Gensokyo into Chernobyl wouldn't have been wise". 

Utsuho tapped her fingers lightly as her wings flexed behind her. 

"A good thing Yukari & Reimu saw to that". 

If Kanako was intentionally trying to stir her up, Utsuho wasn't sure she would be able to keep her inundated remarks contained.

She was skimming dangerously close considering the mood the hell raven was stewing in. 

"Yeah, definitely a good thing". 

"I'm glad you can agree on that. Yukari isn't a forgiving woman". 

"If she wasn't, she would not have let _you_ stay in Gensokyo, Lady Kanako" Utsuho answered back harshly, "I wish that was the case". 

Kanako openly laughed at that, "Hm, you do have a point. So, given your response, there is something tugging on your wings isn't there?". 

Utsuho glanced towards the goddess who had her arms folded across her chest with a knowing smirk on her lips. Her hair was tied up which brought out the sharp qualities in her red eyes that reflected the smug look and all Utsuho wanted to do was slap the expression off of her face. Her hands clenched hard at the visual image in her head and how much reprieve just the thought alone brought her. 

But the hell raven inhaled slowly through her nose to steady herself, knowing full well how Kanako worked and she wouldn't let her get under her skin. 

Though, with the red eye of the Yatagarasu pulsing within Utsuho's chest, she _already_ had her claws into her. 

"I can finish up if you would like? The major checks are done so I can handle the rest" the hell raven said as she got up, a forced smile on her lips whilst walking to the other side of the controls section.

Kanako's words stopped her in her tracks however. 

"It isn't healthy suppressing rage you know". 

"I..don't know what you mean". 

The goddess scoffed within a chuckle, "Come now, Utsuho. Have you forgotten what resides within you and who put it there? The functioning of the furnace has more to do with you now than you think. As do _I_ ".

"No, I have nothing to do with you" she replied and shook her head. 

"We both know that that is far from the truth & I'm also aware of when you're reaching your limit of hatred for me. As I said, it isn't healthy".

"Yeah well, neither is tricking people into doing your dirty work but that never stops you does it?". 

Kanako smiled as she took a step closer to Utsuho. She could see how on edge the woman was, her wings jutting, her limbs contorted as her muscles worked on overdrive to appear more calm. 

"You are not wrong. Is that what is making you mad, that you think I tricked you?". 

"There is no _thinking_ about it, you know it is what you did and I..I was stupid enough to let you". 

Utsuho was caving into the climatic release of wanting to tell Kanako of how much she had paid the price but she knew it wouldn't end well. 

She doubted the goddess even cared. Her goals were her objective and whatever stood in her way was merely an inconvenience. 

All she was to Kanako was a conduit to the Yatagarasu's powers to reignite the Hell Of Blazing Fires; nothing more & nothing less. 

"I suppose knowing & accepting that you agreed to it is reassuring" Kanako answered, "You only have yourself to blame for favouring power over your Mistress & friend".

"What?". 

"It is true isn't it? You wanted to be powerful and take over Gensokyo, making it a new Underworld. That is something _you_ wanted, not Satori nor Rin". 

Kanako could see the final seals of the hell raven's patience coming undone. She of course knew what she was saying and doing. Pushing Utsuho to finally let out whatever she was feeling would bring the furnace back to normality. Kanako didn't necessarily like this method of getting the woman to lash out but she had no choice, for Utsuho's own safety. 

This was an occurrence every now and then; a stretch of time where Utsuho would lose control of the overwhelming abilities that she was home to now and it'd take her back to the time where she accepted Kanako's proposal. 

A part of the goddess held some guilt over her actions but she had bettered the lives of everyone in the land because of the new energy resource. 

Even the hell raven was reaping its benefits though Kanako was more than aware that these moments would happen and she would simply have to deal with it. 

Such as now and having to dish out her goading in order for Utsuho to let loose. 

"Think about it, Utsuho. All you had to do was say you weren't interested and I would have left. No bird, no power, no messing things up".

The words covered around Utsuho's body, strangling her in place as Kanako continued. 

"You can hate me and glare at me all you want but it doesn't change the truth; that you wanted _this_ ".

"No..".

Kanako scoffed, "Was that a protest? Pathetic".

Utsuho's face was looking towards the ground as her fists were balled ferociously. She churned her teeth together, struggling to remain in control but Kanako seemed hell bent on twisting & breaking her with her speech. 

She couldn't understand how the goddess could be that vindictive and all she wanted was for her to shut up. So before Kanako could finish off her current sentence, Utsuho leapt at her. 

Kanako didn't bother stopping the incoming fist to her face that made her stumble backwards. It was a good thing the control rod was nowhere in sigh or else that would've been problematic. 

"The truth hurts, another saying in the Outside World". 

Utsuho swung her fist again and connected with the goddesses’ jaw as she breathed heavily. 

The blow knocked Kanako back again though she pressed forward, squaring up to Utsuho and grinning, "Is that all you can do? I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful hell raven that lurked within the depths of the Underworld. Again, pathetic". 

Utsuho, in her rage, hadn't noticed Kanako not fighting back as she grabbed her by the collar and lifted her into the air to throw her against the wall nearest to the door. 

The goddess could've easily stopped her but she didn't want to in order for Utsuho to exude the bitter venom she felt for her during these occasions. 

Kanako groaned as she rolled onto her back, blood spluttering out of her mouth whilst she gripped her sides. Starting a fight in the control room probably wasn't the best of ideas but she had to make do. 

"Not bad" she laughed, "Though I'd get a better fight from Yakumo's pet cat".

She was met with a knee landing on her stomach, red eyes gleaming & sharpened teeth visible from Utsuho's open mouth. Her hands were flat against the ground on either side of the goddesses’ head & the harder the hell raven squeezed down on her stomach, the more Kanako could feel her energy peaking, getting closer to dropping. 

She coughed up and locked eyes with Utsuho, "You might regret obtaining the Yatagarasu's power but not as much as _I_ regret giving them to you. I fucked up on that choice". 

Kanako didn't mean that, she didn't in the slightest but it was enough as it flipped the switched and Utsuho delivered punch after punch between yells and frustrated cries. 

She let her have each hit, her face sore and cut up from the sheer ferocity of Utsuho's attack until the hell raven was sobbing & her punches became feeble enough for Kanako to easily grab her wrists to hold them away. 

"Why, _why_ would you say that?!" she managed to speak and tried freeing her arms but Kanako held on, "I didn't want this!". 

"I know".

"It wasn't meant to be this way! I wanted Lady Satori & Orin to be happy, to get to go above ground and see everything instead of always being at home! I, I wanted to make it better for them!". 

"I know". 

Perhaps she had pushed it too far this time as Utsuho never actually cried the other times this happened. It only fuelled the goddess to make it right as she pulled herself up till she was face to face with Utsuho on her lap and let her wrists go. 

"I know, Utsuho" Kanako replied softly, "Forgive me, I hadn't intended for my words to scathe you like this". 

It was only then the hell raven had clicked onto the fact that Kanako hadn't hit her or like the other fights, blocked any of her punches. She was floored with confusion whilst assessing the damage she had done to the goddess; her lip that was split, knuckle scrapes near her eyes, her jaw bruised just to name a few. 

To follow that insight, she noticed that the build up of fury within her had diminished with each breath she took as her hands lowered. 

"You, you didn't want to..".

"No, I had no intention of hurting you though I did so with what I said. I'm sorry" Kanako offered and leaned back on her hands, "I've been told that I get carried away with my plans sometimes. Even those to make others feel at ease" she chuckled. 

"Uhm, I didn't mean to get so mad, Lady Kanako" Utsuho timidly said as she realised she technically beat the shit out of a goddess, even if she did let her. 

"I needed you to get _that_ mad" Kanako said quickly as the guilt was strewn on Utsuho's face and she moved back up to her, "As for the injuries, I heal fast so it's fine. The question is, how do you feel?". 

"Other than the bruised fists and the dent in the wall that I made by throwing you against it, I feel much better" she replied and then slapped her hands together and brought her face down, "I'm really sorry for throwing you! Ah I messed up, I'm sorry!". 

Kanako smirked and lowered Utsuho's clasped hands, moving closer so that she could whisper, "It's fine" before sealing the distance with a firm kiss. 

 

For Utsuho, that was definitely a good sign as this meant Kanako was more than sure it was okay. She could taste and feel the woman's injured lips as she swiped her tongue over it repeatedly, moving her arms behind Kanako's neck and pulling her in. 

The final way to cement that Utsuho's mental state was seen to was to give her some physical reprieve and after that punch up, Kanako knew that she herself could do with something to pull her adrenaline level lower than it had been. 

Utsuho's legs tightened around Kanako's waist as the goddess snaked her hands up the woman's shirt and unbuttoned it. Her lips released its hold on the hell raven's soft tongue that it was twirling around in order to lick her way down the side of her neck. 

The injuries did little to halt the things Kanako could do and Utsuho reveled in it as she dragged her fingers up the back of the woman's head to push her against her throat. 

She obliged to Utsuho's whims and kissed across the heated skin and suckled on the column of her throat when she tilted her head back; giving Kanako more room to do so. 

While her mouth was busy with that, Kanako stroked her fingers across Utsuho's chest in order to slide down her shirt till her wings blocked it off anything further. That was fine as the goddess could definitely make do with the expanse of skin revealed. 

She alternated between light tugging and firm kisses as she moved the attention of her mouth lower to where the eye was. 

It was an interesting experience for both Kanako and Utsuho when they did this though this situation was a lot more impulsive. 

Normally, the goddess would've taken Utsuho back to the shrine or found a more discreet location in the mass of tunnels within the Underworld. She never bothered with the risk of going back to the palace what with Satori around. 

As amusing as it would be to let Satori hear both her own & Utsuho's thoughts while they fucked each other, Kanako preferred to keep this private. 

The needy moan made those musings vanish as she trailed a hand down the hell raven's body, carefully stroking the outline of the eye, down her stomach and then beneath the waistband of her skirt & underwear till she got to where Utsuho yearned for her to be. 

The warmth engulfed Kanako's hand as Utsuho gasped out and groaned her name, grinding her hips to get Kanako to touch her. Her hand had a firm hold on the goddesses’ shoulder, the other on her neck whilst the tongue swiping around the eye was making her melt. 

Kanako was careful with her movements at first, sliding into Utsuho with ease as her mouth eagerly accepted the hell raven's breast, swirling her tongue over it whilst pulling at the same time. It evoked a sharp thrust of Utsuho's body, her fingers inching in further as her clit slammed against Kanako's palm. 

She steadied Utsuho by wrapping her other arm behind her waist and gripping her shirt, not slowing the speed of her palm rolling the hardening muscle along with the rhythm of the long fingers scraping within her. The wet walls provided the right texture for Kanako to switch between curling her fingers and pressing the tips against the reactive nerves. 

It made Utsuho cry out and dig her nails into the back of her neck as she toppled forward the more Kanako toyed with her. 

Hopefully, neither Suwako or Rin would feel the need to check up on them as that was a line of questioning they could do without, Kanako mused to herself. Her mouth stopped its indulge on her chest and moved over the eye to give the other breast the same attention, this time less aggressively to help sooth the hell raven. 

Utsuho's thighs quivered, her breathing heavier than it was when she was attacking her lover and her skin felt alight with Kanako's godlike touch. 

Out of the entirety of what had just occurred, Utsuho was mainly relieved that Kanako hadn't meant to be spiteful, despite how cutting her words were. Sometime she didn't realise herself how _close_ she was to tipping over the edge and yielding to the power hungry side until the goddess intervened. 

Just like she was doing now with every precise prod against her clit, her palm sliding over it without missing a beat. 

Anything to contain the animalistic desires of the god she had consumed. 

Though the irony of how the goddess that blessed her with the gift, or curse, depending on how she was feeling, was the only one who could control it despite it being in her didn't go amiss. 

Utsuho was grateful of having Kanako's support, especially during situations like this that made her feel the same motions that a geyser most likely felt. 

Her mouth lodged into Kanako's shoulder as the pressure between her legs became unstable, shuddering as Kanako sped up her movement and pushed down harder till the hell raven felt the tension her body was rolled up in snap. 

They both gasped out whilst the goddess breathed against Utsuho's neck while rolling her clit and prolonging her orgasm till she couldn't arch her back any further. Every drop gushed out and doused her palm and fingers to a point where Kanako could feel it melding with her own clothes. 

Utsuho's form was convulsing above her as the climatic rush eased and the knots in her spine came undone. She slowly slid up and down on Kanako's fingers that were still buried inside her and shivered at being able to feel the goddess lazily sweep her soaked and warm digits. 

Kanako tried to stall a moan at that sensation but failed whilst dropping her body back and letting Utsuho rest on her. Her free hand instinctively went to stroke the hell raven's dark wings knowing that it brought her additional comfort after a release like that. 

Whether Utsuho actually wanted to relax now was a different thing considering she was still writhing against her fingers. 

Not that Kanako minded either way as she sighed out contentedly and was met with just as fulfilled red eyes when Utsuho lifted her head up. She was pensive whilst clearly aroused given what the goddess was doing to her. Her voice when she finally spoke was drenched with heavy lust that made Kanako's own body react, especially considering what the hell raven wanted. 

"You don't have to leave now do you?". 

"No, I still have the rest of the night with you". 

"To calm me down?". 

Kanako smirked seductively enough to make the hell raven on top of her falter with desire as she nodded & kissed her. 

 _"To calm you down"._  


	19. [G] Shion & Tenshi - A Perfect Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New relationships are always forged after incidents.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Anon

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shion pulled at the clothes she was wearing whilst standing in front of the mirror in Tenshi's bedroom. 

She was surprised the celestial even owned casual clothing like the black hoodie & blue skirt that wasn't so different from her usual outfit which was neatly folded away. 

_"I guess beings like her also like to dress down. It is a choice, unlike for me"._

The goddess frowned and shook the thought out of her head, she knew Tenshi was much more different than the celestials she had encountered before. That much was made obvious when she insisted she joins her even after the celestial defeated her. 

Tenshi had been nothing but hospitable since they arrived at her home in the heavens. She helped clean up her wounds, readied a bath for her and was running around doing who knows what right now from the rapid footstep Shion could hear from the main living room. 

After years of being more or less catatonic in regards to contact with others aside from her sister, it was strange for Shion to be around people. 

Or people to _want_ to be around her. 

The goddess of poverty led a life of near isolation & that was all Shion had known. 

Evidently, Gensokyo differentiated from the other locations she brought misfortune on and Tenshi continued to prove that. 

Speaking of the celestial, Shion sniffed the air and glanced down at her clothes where the fragrance appeared to ooze out from. 

"Peaches". 

It was a comforting scent that made her feel twice as hungry; both for food & company. 

She made her way out of the bedroom and was instantly hit with the delicious aroma of various dishes, her eyes wide and stomach now growling. 

It explained the running around from Tenshi so Shion followed the trail that was luring her out of hiding and was led to the living room, where she saw the woman analysing something that she was looking at. 

Her hand was on her hip, the other tucked beneath her chin as her eyes scanned whatever was on the receiving end of her vision. Shion noticed that the celestial changed out of her usual attire and wore similar clothes to her, the blue hair tied up and no hat in sight. 

 _"Pretty.."_.

Shion hadn't realised that she had zoned out in her silent appraisal of the woman till a hand waved in her face and she was met with an adorable grin. 

"Earth to Shion, or should I say _heaven_ to Shion". 

"Oh! I uh, sorry. Did you say something?". 

Tenshi stepped back to give the woman some space, "I asked how you're feeling and did you enjoy the bath?".

It almost seemed alien for the goddess to be asked that that it took a moment for her to reply, "I'm much better now, thanks. The bath helped". 

Tenshi beamed at hearing she was fine and Shion was unsure of how to box up the feeling that was currently making her knees weak at seeing the celestial seem genuinely pleased. 

"Ah that's good! I was worried I was a bit too rough on you" Tenshi said whilst reaching out and gently poking the red bump near Shion's forehead, "Reimu says I get overexcited during a danmaku match" and laughed. 

"I suppose that is what we get for what we did huh" Shion replied and urged herself to relax as the woman's soft fingertip continued to sooth the bruise. 

Tenshi lowered her hand and grabbed the goddesses' "It's fine now though and there was no lasting damage" she said to elevate Shion's possible guilt, "I think. Anyway, let's go sit down. You're probably hungry right?". 

 _"I'm always hungry"_ Shion mused in her mind and allowed Tenshi to lead the way. 

It was towards what the celestial was eyeing up before and Shion wasn't sure what to think of the sight that beheld her.

The earlier delectable aroma came back, not that it ever left as Shion was far too captivated by her host but viewing the spread on the table made her hunger come back twice as hard. 

On the low table, a wide range of mouth watering dishes lay in wait to be consumed. From rice to curries to desserts to fish, the neatly displayed concoctions were both eye catching and hunger churning. 

Shion's intake of replenishment may be acquired on a spiritual level by receiving faith & prayer as expected of being a goddess, however, the worldly foods were just as satisfactory. 

Especially with the amount and types she was giving the once over now. 

Tenshi's hand was still in hers and she turned her head slightly in awe at her, "Did you do all of this?". 

"I may have gone a little overboard but it's a special occasion so why not" she grinned, "Besides, it's nice to play the host for a change". 

The appreciation in Shion's blue eyes were the cutest thing Tenshi had ever seen. 

"I, I don't know what to-".

Tenshi gave the goddess a side hug as she started to stammer her gratitude and they almost tipped over. The celestial had forgotten how light she was, even from their battle and stood up to seat them down. 

"There's no better thanks than eating and enjoying what I made" the celestial said and as an afterthought, added, _"That and I really need to get you fed. I almost snapped you just by hugging you and since I want to hug you a lot, we can't have that"_. 

Shion smiled, a small but clearly honest smile that made Tenshi conceal the urge to jump up and state it. 

She couldn't blame the goddess for always appearing depressed and monotonous given her status but Tenshi wanted to change that, even slightly where Shion could feel a reason to learn to be happy. 

While Joon had a similar personality to herself, Tenshi's intrigue for Shion was more prominent based on how unusual and interesting she was. 

She wanted to know more about her, befriend her and make her feel welcomed, maybe more if they hit it off and Tenshi figured Shion could definitely do with the companionship. 

So as they both tucked into their meal, the celestial continued to make the goddess feel at home with her. 

She was attentive, considerate & accommodating, things she wasn't prior to meeting Reimu & the others. 

Tenshi knew how much of a change meeting the shrine maiden tended to create and she was sure that both the Yorigami sisters would get a taste of it. 

She may belong to the heavens but the place Tenshi _truly_ felt at ease was below the clouds. 

Perhaps Shion too would consider Gensokyo more of a home than wherever it was she resided. 

They talked about their lives whilst enjoying the splendid meal, Tenshi sharing the many anecdotes of the escapades that occurred throughout the land. Shion was amused and fascinated by what she was hearing as she sipped the sweet sake to wash down the various desserts she had indulged in. 

As Tenshi sighed out with content, Shion asked her something that was on her mind, "I thought celestials only ate peaches?". 

"Hmm they do but that's more the older generations view. You know, 'we're too proud to try anything else and enjoy it unless it's from heaven'" Tenshi mimicked as Shion chuckled, "Most of this is stuff I tried below ground, especially at Reimu's. I like the variety they have". 

"That makes sense" Shion replied and faced Tenshi as she slid around the cushion, "You never really mentioned how you came to meet Reimu and the others come to think of it". 

Recounting the incident made Tenshi smile fondly, despite the scale of the catastrophes she caused. 

"Well long story short, I kind of made everyone mad by causing earthquakes and messing with the weather. Oh and putting a keystone in Reimu's shrine but Yukari knocked that down and rebuilt it. There was a lot of fighting but it was so much fun!". 

Shion gave a look that could resemble surprise at Tenshi's description of her incident. 

 _"I'm not sure if what we did was worse or what Tenshi did"_. 

"But all is well that ends well" Tenshi grinned and pat Shion's back, "Things are always patchy for a while but then everyone gets drunk at Reimu's shrine which should happen in a few hours. Sounds good huh?". 

"Is making friends with the enemy a thing over here?" the goddess questioned as she thought of the nonchalant relationships between all those involved with her incident. 

The master/slave format almost seemed fitting and she wondered if that made the possessions much more easier to take hold. 

"I don't think it was like this with the last shrine maiden. Reimu did a lot in terms of changing that to avoid pointless death on all sides". 

"Reimu can see more of a neutral ground than most humans, that is interesting". 

Tenshi nodded, "Right? So don't worry about her being mad or anything" and then winked at her, "If I like you, she will too! And if not, I'll just threaten to unleash another earthquake". 

"I'd rather she didn't come after you as much as that is kind of you to say" the goddess chuckled. 

"Hm that's true" Tenshi snickered before becoming slightly serious, "I'd think of something but trust me, Gensokyo isn't like other places. In its weird way, _everyone_ is welcome here". 

Shion couldn't help but to believe Tenshi's words and positivity that were like an anchor almost, keeping her grounded to the opportunity of having more than she had before. 

At least in terms of friends and not having to be detested due to what she stood for. 

Even Tenshi extending her invitation to join her was so unexpected that Shion was convinced it was a plan as a form of punishment for what she and Joon had done. But that couldn't have been further than the truth when she went above and beyond  to make sure she was alright. 

If the celestial was going out of her way to include her in her life, Shion knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially since Tenshi wouldn't have anything to gain by tricking her. 

Instead, she held the hand that always seemed to find its way back into her warm palm like a magnetic link and pulled it close. 

"Tenshi?".

"Hm?". 

"Thank you". 

The Perfect Possession scheme may have been foiled but Shion wasn't exactly dissuaded by that as she had acquired something far more valuable in the form of Tenshi; something that could not be bought by all the money in the world. 


	20. [E] Yuyuko & Yukari - Catch Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia can be amazing but living in the moment is even better.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Yu

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It felt like so long ago & still the memories of when Yuyuko met Yukari relayed in her mind like on a loop. 

The almost accidental yet comical encounter of the two crossing paths during a flower viewing and meeting each other was simply priceless. 

Yuyuko lost sight of everything and everyone around her as her light eyes kept drifting to the mysterious woman who was making not so subtle glances at her too. 

One too many dishes of sake could attribute to her standing up and moving away from her friends to approach the enticing woman. 

Unfortunately, her wavering movements and uncoordinated steps were not in cooperation with her train of thought and Yuyuko almost went flying to the ground thanks to a cat that ran in front of her. 

Fortunately, a pair of strong arms had encircled her waist and a body steadied her. 

Yuyuko's situation became even more fortuitous when she lifted her bleary eyes to see the piercing violet orbs matching the sensual smirk. 

One would've assumed that the goddess of romantic comedies actually existed and Yuyuko thanked her gratuitously before promptly passing out in the stranger's arms. 

Yukari never let her live it down. 

 

Smiling, Yuyuko turned in the bed to face the woman's sleeping form, admiring the skin that glistened under the dimmed light of the full moon. Her blonde hair was tucked beneath her shoulder which exposed her back fully & she peered at the light scratches she created; smiling at her handiwork thanks to Yukari's own skills. 

With things close to being absurdly hectic due to their work lives, she hadn't had much time to spend with the older woman. The incidents that would occur when they tried to have a moment alone were meticulously interrupted by someone or something; like they were constantly being watched. 

Yukari was under a lot of pressure, not that anyone looking in from the outside would be able to tell but Yuyuko _knew_ her well enough. 

Over the many years that had passed since their meeting, she had become acclimatised to most of the woman's quirks and personality & what Yukari refused to show anyone else, she happily showed to Yuyuko. 

Which led to moments of pent up energy & desire being carried out of their bodies during these late nights.

Lifting her fingertip up, Yuyuko gently connected it to the woman's spine, tracing it down the shape as if she was replacing the area with her own brand. She smiled at how the blonde's skin reacted to every touch, a small shudder running down her back with each delicate linger around it. The temptation to replace her finger with her tongue & taste her lover's body was tipping Yuyuko over the edge. 

Yuyuko was fascinated to this day with anything regarding Yukari, finding it riveting when she learnt something new. 

"Yuyuko". 

The woman's fingertip was resting in-between her shoulder blades when Yukari said her name with a slight croak in her tone that made Yuyuko's body light up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were awake". 

A just as sensual chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth as she turned to face her lover by making sure to swing her legs over her body, ensuring that she was on top of her. Yuyuko spread her thighs so that she could get comfortable between them while her own arms curled over the blonde's shoulders. 

Yukari looked far too alert to have just woken up, her bright eyes shimmering in the exotic way that they did. Her arms were on either side of Yuyuko's head with one of her hands stroking the light pink hair in a relaxed manner. 

"You haven't slept at all since we finished by the looks of it. Could it be that I am losing my touch or _worse_ , you no longer desire me?". 

It was said in jest of course but Yuyuko didn't like the sound of that at all. She pulled Yukari's head down and kissed her with fervour; her eyes furrowed even when closed, fingers entangling in her blonde hair as the older woman's tongue slid into her mouth and reciprocated the kiss with just as much ferocity. 

Low breathing and sharp gasps painted the silence around them as their bodies pressed up against each other's. Yuyuko ground her hips up which knocked Yukari off of her focus, leading her to groaning into the younger woman's mouth and ending the kiss. 

She pulled back from Yuyuko slightly to let her breath more easily and pushed her upper body up & off of her, glancing down with hazy eyes and capturing the tainted perfection the woman was. 

Yukari figured she must have hit a nerve as her lover wasn't as erratic in her behaviour in the bedroom unless she initiated it which is partially why the blonde said that in the first place. 

"Shall I take that as a no?". 

Yuyuko rolled her eyes and dropped her hands down to Yukari's lower back where her own thighs were locked around. 

"Obviously" she sighed in a more pleasant way, "I was..thinking". 

"Considering that you've never been much of a speaker when in your own world, that does not surprise me". 

Yuyuko scraped her nails over the curve of the blonde's waist in retort, "Funny". 

"Duly noted" she grinned with no intention of holding back her own body and using it to make Yuyuko squirm as she rolled her hips against hers, "What were you thinking about, darling?". 

Yuyuko glanced towards the window for a moment which made Yukari cautious. She didn't want her to clam up if there was something loitering around in her head. If she was unhappy and hiding things that bothered her, then the seams of any relationship could go wrong, even one as strong as theirs. 

"Yuyuko?". 

Pink eyes landed back on Yukari's curious violets, "That afternoon you caught me".

"Feeling nostalgic?". 

"I guess so" she replied whilst trailing her hands up Yukari's back, making sure to spend some extra time between her shoulder blades again, "With everything falling into place, it reminded me of how long ago it was".

Yukari dropped a kiss onto Yuyuko's lips gently before asking, "Regrets?".

"Far _too_ many to list" Yuyuko retorted with a smirk. 

"I'm wounded". 

"Takes much more than that from what I've seen". 

Yukari laughed softly, "Well played. Back to reminiscing..". 

"Well, we've come a long way from then and I was thinking that I am glad it happened".

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart. Other than having a purpose and opportunity to finally change from how I used to be with my loneliness, these moments with you are an extra bonus".

Yuyuko snickered, "Wow that was such a Yukari-like way of being sweet". 

"For your information, it is much more than anyone else would get" the woman replied and dropped her body fully back on Yuyuko and dragged her hands down, snaking them around the woman's waist. 

"I am honoured" she replied with just as much sass. 

"You know, I think I preferred it when you don't speak much" she teased into the younger woman's neck, "I shall have to see to that". 

"I'd like to see you try.. _darling_ ".

 

Yuyuko clung on tighter when Yukari kissed her way beneath her ear and the slope of her shoulder where it joined with her neck. She visibly shivered at the feeling of teeth grazing the already reddened skin from their previous activity, a tinge of pain searing through the bite marks as she craved more. Well aware that her lover knew exactly how to silence her, she basked in the woman's skilfully placed kisses and strokes of her pelvis gently hitting her own. 

If there was _one_ thing that Yuyuko had picked up on over the years about the way Yukari worked, it was that she found it easy to douse an individual with empty words  & praises with ease as they meant nothing to her. 

The feigned flirtatious behaviour, the well timed coy remarks & the carefully constructed directives she gave; it was all an act that even the most proficient illusionists couldn't replicate. 

To get to the core of Yukari's actual thoughts & emotions as well as knowing when she isn't being patronising was something Yuyuko was exposed to. She saw right through the woman's visage of trying to play it reserved when stating she felt the same way Yuyuko did and her voice did nothing to shield that away. 

This was what Yuyuko was rewarded with after years of being by her woman's side. She got to strip Yukari bare, bother mentally & physically to get to the vulnerable safe that contained the remaining spark of actual humane emotions that she kept away from everyone else. 

Much like how the blonde had managed to do with her own & for that, Yuyuko would blindly follow her to where she wanted. 

Right now however, Yukari didn't want Yuyuko to go anywhere. It was _she_ who was kissing her way down her lover's neck, chest and stomach slowly, moving to where Yuyuko had started to grind against her. 

She wanted to cover the younger woman with her own thoughts of how ecstatic she was in having Yuyuko in her life. Yukari knew that after their initial meeting, she wasn't the easiest person to love and yet, Yuyuko stood by her through it all. 

Through the reserved behaviour, the aloof mind frame and constant games; Yukari unintentionally tested Yuyuko's patience and the end result left her believing that someone was watching over her when Yuyuko stayed by her side. 

She bit down harder near Yuyuko's naval, the need to taste her skin in her mouth taking over as the blonde was determined to make sure Yuyuko truly didn't regret anything. 

"Yukari.. ". 

Hands tightened around her blonde hair as Yuyuko's soft moans erupted into the air with each long lick Yukari trailed down and over her mound. The hot breath was enough to drive her arousal through the roof whilst she locked her thighs over Yukari's upper back. 

Hearing her lover want it from her in between saying that she loves her led Yukari to probing her tongue into the glistening lips that were warm. Her hands snuck up, one resting on Yuyuko's stomach and the other grabbing at her breast with each push of her tongue. 

Yukari was overwhelmed and pleased by the level of wetness her younger lover was drizzling out as her mouth worked on kissing the folds and gliding her tongue around inside her. 

A violet eye peeked open through a heavy eyelid, watching the way Yuyuko was squirming in her bed and grasping at the sheets with one hand as she tugged on Yukari's hair with the other. It always added a stimulation to the blonde's actions, to see her doing her lover in a way that made her back jut off of the bed and gyrate into her mouth harder. 

Yuyuko was oblivious to this whilst her chest heaved at the motions of Yukari's tongue coiling in and around the pulsing muscles within her vulva, aching to keep her inside as her clit burned at needing attention. She tried to tug her lover's head up but the action made Yukari's drenched tongue scrape in deeper which doubled her need to come and fast. 

However, it wasn't just Yuyuko who knew the entirety of how Yukari worked as the blonde could sense how she wanted to be loved along with everything else. 

Such as whether Yuyuko wanted the sex to be paced & slow. 

Or if she wanted to stay at home or go out for dinner. 

As well as knowing when Yuyuko was, 'I don't like you at the moment but stay with me & kiss me' upset at her or the 'I'm so furious that pinning you down and fucking you will suffice as I don't want to kill you' upset. 

This included knowing when she wanted to be held or left alone, when she was under stress, when she felt at ease; Yukari was onto all of her lover's needs. 

Yukari knew Yuyuko inside out and she would demonstrate that for the rest of her life. 

Continuing that promise by dragging her tongue out of Yuyuko & planting it on her twitching clit whilst wrapping her arms around her upper thighs. 

The sultry moan that escaped the woman's mouth made stalling worth it as it riled Yukari up further.

Her mouth clamped around it as her lips pulled first before her tongue carried on the onslaught by lathering all over the muscle, ensuring she coated every inch of it. 

Yuyuko screamed carelessly as the spark that ran up her spine threatened to shut her lungs down. 

The roughness on the older woman's tongue grazing over her clit, the softness of the tip of it poking the surface, the way she curled her lips over the nub to kiss it; all of these sensations pushed Yuyuko off the deep end where Yukari was ready to catch her. 

Just like she _always_ did. 

Yuyuko knew that she'd always be there to hold her tight so she let go, thrashing as her body finally broke down and her orgasm became uncontrollable. 

Yukari held her hips down as sporadic pushes of her lover's pelvis hit her mouth whilst she soaked up each piquant wave of her release. 

The experience of Yuyuko emptying into her mouth culminated in the blonde's own breathlessness as she pulled away to lick up the excess, not daring to let a drop of the sweetness that her beloved offered her escape. 

She felt Yuyuko's body trembling and the grip of her thighs on her back loosen so Yukari gently brought them down as she kissed her way up. Her exerted mouth had a chance to relax and gain the additional taste of the light coat of sweat that coated itself over Yuyuko, giving her a beautiful glow. 

The afterglow of being satisfied.

 

Hands snaked down Yukari's own back the further she trailed up till she could lick the soft skin of Yuyuko's chest, suckling when she whimpered out. 

She noticed how exhausted Yuyuko's voice sounded as her reddened lips kissed her lover gently, allowing her to taste the multitude of flavours when her tongue snuck in. 

Their heated bodies were entangled together in a way that fit perfectly, each curve being accommodating & limbs landing over the other in synch. 

Even without the need to speak, they knew, they just _knew_ how to bring the other to a level of contentment that no other in their life could even touch upon. 

Their eyes dictated that when they pulled away and hazy softness covered the space of their irises. 

Yuyuko's fingers slid across Yukari's shoulders in order to place them on the blonde's face, tracing the outline of her lips before leaning in for another kiss. She couldn't resist anything when it came to the other woman, nor did she want to as Yukari was everything she could want in a lover. 

The sentiments ran the same for the weakening blonde as Yuyuko continued to cement her comforting presence in her life with every action, word & emotion. 

"I love you, Yuyuko". 

She smiled warmly after dropping her head back onto the pillow at Yukari's declaration; the sentiment tinted with the rawest of Yukari's commitment to her. 

Something that she herself could guarantee for the woman she fell for, almost literally. 

"I love you too".

 


	21. [M] Yukari & Renko - Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being haunted by Maribel's ghost takes on a new form for Renko.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Dew2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra warning for blood content :3

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Renko's eyes tentatively opened when the feeling of her stomach dropping to the ground crashed against her. 

Any normal person would've woken up in a panic due to the sensation of their chest being squeezed till not a single gasp of air could escape. 

Any normal person would've feared for their sanity at waking up in a bed they didn't fall asleep on. 

Any normal person would've been sweating buckets till they shrivelled up into nothing. 

Any normal person would've scrambled away to safety when unknown violet eyes were the first thing they saw hovering over them. 

But Renko _wasn't_ normal. 

Not since the day Maribel disappeared. 

She was anything but. 

"Merry..".

The figure hovering above her chuckled, the sound crooning & sensual. 

Renko knew it wasn't her love, but she didn't care. 

She still referred to her as Merry. 

The figure didn't seem to mind. 

It became a routine for them. 

"Did you miss me?". 

"I still miss you". 

"I'm right here" the voice whispers. 

Renko gulps lightly as she feels the weight of her 'lover's' body rest on hers, arms against the side of her brunette locks & face a width apart. 

"Are you _really_ Merry?".

Her fingers twitched, grabbing the sheets as the woman on her smiled. 

It was Maribel's smile. 

If Renko ever got to see Maribel aging with her, this was the woman she would be. 

Terrifyingly beautiful. Eyes that could kill with a blink. Hair that could make angels envious. Sensuality which oozed like lava. A body that resisted against time's degradation. Sexuality so potent it could cause an undoing just by being exposed to it. Powerfully unwavering. 

The woman captured every essence of Maribel & multiplied it to unreachable heights. 

"I can be anything that you want" she replied with a husky tone, moving a hand and cupping the brunette's cheek, "I can be everything that you need" she continued. 

The material of the woman's nightgown was thin enough for Renko to feel every curve and hollow press against her own. 

"Merry..".

"Renko, I wouldn't lie to you. I _never_ have". 

Feeling a desperate desire to touch her, Renko extracted a hand and placed it on the blonde's back. She slid it up as her hand shivered with each graze against the silk material. 

"Don't leave me again, please". 

"I always come back to you" the woman answered whilst tilting Renko's chin up, "As long as you never doubt me. Do you doubt me?". 

The logical side within Renko's mind was screaming at damaging decibels. It was warning her to break away and snap out if it, that something wasn't right, that _this_ woman was not Maribel. 

But the broken & destroyed side of her that craved to see her lover again; the one that threw away all of her research, plans & ambitious to search for Maribel only had to whisper. 

_"She is Merry, Renko. Don't let her go again, please"._

The violet eyes never left Renko's own brown ones as the full lips quirked into a smirk because the brunette had moved her arms & encircled them around her waist. Renko's legs opened with ease which allowed the woman on top to reposition herself between them whilst her hands rested back against the side of Renko's head.  

"I, I don't doubt you, Merry. I need you" she pleaded and exhaled. 

"What do you need?". 

"I need to _feel_ you". 

Smiling, the blonde stroked a nail down the side of Renko's flushed cheek and down her neck. She relished in the way the younger woman's blood pulsed beneath her skin, almost like it was trying to force its way through & coat her fingertips. Renko's lips parted deliciously as her hazy eyes surrendered to the agonisingly stimulating touch. 

She needed the woman to end her tempestuous pain of loss. 

All Renko craved was this version of Maribel to crawl inside her mind & body to undo the longing loneliness that  floated around her like a malignant curse. 

"Merry".

"Yes, my love?". 

The brunette shuddered within a warm laugh as her fingers dipped into the blonde's waist. 

She was her love, she would _always_ be Maribel's love. 

Lowering her lips closer to the brunette's, the woman waited for a reply while using her breath to kiss Renko's lips. 

"Take me away from here". 

The delivery of her words ensured that Renko's sentence would end with their starved lips finally locked together. 

They crumbled to the feather light cadence for a while as the blonde gave the distraught Renko what she yearned for. 

To kiss Maribel again. 

To feel her pressed hard on top of her. 

To grip the blonde's body to never let her leave.

To taste the essence of her till that was the only flavour she could recall. 

Renko needed to be brought down the slippery road of insanity, even if for one night. 

So as her lips pulled away and latched onto Renko's jaw in order to lick down her neck, the woman would give her just that. 

The brunette knew what was coming and wound her legs up the blonde's back till her bare thighs hugged up her shoulder blades. 

Even the anticipation of feeling her lover getting ready to severe the tie between a dream & nightmare was excruciatingly palpable. 

Each kiss down her heated skin led Renko's saviour to where the curve of her shoulder collided with her neck. She lapped her tongue over it and felt the brunette's heart pound like it was trying to escape and meld with her own. 

Renko's brown eyes slammed shut the second she felt the sharpened teeth trudge down her skin. Her fists entangled themselves within the illuminating blonde locks, just like they used to when she was wrapped up in Maribel's arms. 

Being able to do it again and again made it seem like nothing had ever changed, that Maribel was _still_ with her. 

 

It became a twisted source of comfort. 

This woman gave her that reprieve and Renko would gratefully accept it like water to a starving survivor that was trapped in the desert for so long. 

She would gladly feel the teeth slide into her neck like melting ice as often as it was offered. 

Renko choked a gasp out and rammed her thighs harder around the blonde's waist, her eyes shooting open now as the hardness of the canines dug into her skin. 

"Merry..".

The invigorating sensation of the woman's lips settling over where she was biting her sent jolts of adrenaline into Renko's brain. 

"Merry..".

With each suckle, the younger woman felt her blood flowing into the other woman's mouth like an untamed river. The suckling sounds were tantalising as it aided the pressure of the suction she was applying to the bite. 

"Merry!".

It was a beautiful substitute for the pain she would normally feel. Having this ethereal woman consume her to douse the loss she felt on a daily basis couldn't be matched. 

Renko came to long for the woman that would erase it all away like a drug addiction. 

She could compare her to a hallucination that was both beautiful & deadly and maybe one day, it would lead to her death. 

She didn't care. 

She _was_ Maribel as far as Renko was concerned.  

Nothing and nobody could tell her otherwise. 

For now, this perfect illusion was what she needed. 

"I love you!" she breathed between tugging her bottom lip to hide how climatic having the older woman draining her felt, "Merry". 

Paying no heed to the blood spilling out of the corners of her mouth, the blonde wedged her teeth down further into Renko's neck. She could feel the muscles grip her wet canines, the soft texture of it keeping a firm grip whilst she continued to pull the delectable nectar out and held Renko tight. 

She couldn't promise Renko that she'd ever heal from Maribel's disappearance, nor could she tell her the truth because it would kill her. 

All she could do was yield to the brunette's dwindling desperation if only for a while. 

All she could do was make her feel one with her, to leave a mark in order to let Renko know that it wasn't the end, that it wasn't a dream. 

That she could not succumb to destroying herself. 

The woman knew Maribel wouldn't want that of her lover. 

Wherever she was, _Yukari_ knew. 

Despite this, it would never be enough as Renko cried out and panted due to exhaustion as blood & tears covered Yukari's sheets. 

Yukari could _never_ compensate for Maribel's untimely disappearance. 

Her violet orbs remained open whilst she fed from Renko. 

Tears dripped down her cheeks. 

The blood always tasted bitter. 

It was like she was drinking acid. 

It never became any easier. 

Her throat felt raw. 

Doing this was killing her. 

Her body convulsed. 

The last few drops finally becoming sweeter. 

Because it was done, Renko was satiated, it was over. 

No matter how much it hurt her, the woman would do it for the brunette. 

That was her mantra as she slid her teeth out from the glistening neck and heard the scratchy moan escape the younger woman's mouth. 

She would do it to make Renko drift as far away from the truth as possible. 

 

One night a week. 

Since Maribel disappeared. 

Yukari would visit Renko. 

Every night that she did. 

Was another nail in Maribel's coffin. 

She would never return to reality. 

Neither would Renko. 

Nor would Yukari. 


	22. [G] Reimu & Youmu - The Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being upfront goes a long way, especially with a push.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: DMS

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I swear if they've stolen spring again, I'm gonna make them regret being dead never mind alive" Reimu complained to nobody in particular. 

She wasn't one to dislike silence but the Netherworld tended to bring an air of creepiness to it. 

Spirits, ghosts & phantoms crossed her path up the stairs like it was the bustling markets of the Human Village, a thought that brought a shudder up Reimu's spine. 

"I'm not drunk enough for this". 

The letter in her hand remained within her grip as she reread the contents in her mind. It was unusual for her to be summoned in such a way but considering _who_ had written it, it wasn't a big surprise. 

What was lingering on the priestess's mind was the almost emotive things that were contained within the invitation.

How eager she was to see her. 

How delighted she would be if Reimu could join her. 

How too much time had passed between them since they last saw each other. 

"How much she..admires me? Uh, okay then" Reimu said the last one out loud, trying to read between the lines but there didn't seem to be any hidden context behind it. 

She sighed and decided not to ponder on it as she would be reaching the mansion soon enough to ask her directly. 

The one thing that Reimu knew was a given when visiting the Netherworld was the comfort of a satisfying, well prepared meal by its renowned half ghost. 

That made up for the journey in an instant. 

 

Meanwhile, a not so pleased Youmu continued to lay out the table in the main living area with a constant stream of grumbles. 

"If she was having guests over, she could have warned me in advance".

Another trip to the kitchen and back with more dishes. 

"Who did Lady Yuyuko invite anyway, the whole of Gensokyo?". 

And back she went to retrieve the final few plates. 

Yuyuko left an extensive list of dishes for Youmu to create with a vague message about feeling the need for a change. 

She wasn't kidding as the food prepared wasn't the usual that Yuyuko preferred. Considering how varied the princess was with her tastes, it shouldn't have come as a shock but Youmu did find the pallets she had concocted to be strange. 

"This is absurd. I've been up since the morning making all of this & she is nowhere to be found". 

One thing Youmu could determine was that Reimu was definitely going to be a guest given that some of the dishes she had made were things she had seen the priestess enjoy. 

 _"At least she will be able to keep Lady Yukari in some sort of check. The last thing I need is both her & Lady Yuyuko drunk out of their minds"_ she mused to herself whilst glancing over the table, _"It has been a while since Reimu was here so I guess it'll be nice to see her. Wait, what am I thinking!_ ". 

She gave her head a good shake, something that Myon did not appreciate as it whirled around her. The guard knew she had to keep a clear train of thought if she was going to remain cool & collected throughout the meal. 

Drooling over Reimu certainly wasn't going to add to that. 

The mystery of where Yuyuko was helped to override her nervous feelings to one of annoyance again. She had no clue when everyone was meant to arrive, if there was anything else that Yuyuko needed & if she should dress up even.

The lack of presence from her mistress was derailing the communication & Youmu felt at loss. 

It was safe to say that the swordswoman was slightly irritated. 

Just slightly. 

"This day cannot get any worse" she mumbled out & placed her hands on her hips whilst rolling her eyes. 

 

"Hello?! Is anyone here?! Hey, it's rude to keep your guests waiting!". 

"Oh no..". 

Youmu groaned as Reimu's raised voice reached her ears and grated the insides of them. 

"Reimu is here". 

Saying it out loud the first time didn't get Youmu to realise what that meant. 

"Reimu is here, huh". 

Myon frantically spun around the guard to make her detach herself from the almost hypnotic state she was in. The ghost nudged her living counterpart as Reimu spoke up again, this time even louder than previously. 

"Reimu is _here_!". 

Youmu, not thinking twice, ran out of the room and headed towards the priestess who was waiting for her outside of the entrance where the door was open since the weather was warm. 

"Jeez it took you long enough, Youmu" Reimu greeted in her Reimu like way, "Didn't you hear me?". 

"My apologies, I wasn't aware of when you were meant to arrive". 

Reimu raised an eyebrow, "You invite guests over without knowing _when_ they're meant to arrive?". 

"I didn't invite you, Lady Yuyuko did, obviously" the half ghost answered with slight annoyance at the brunette's accusatory tone, "You should speak to her about it". 

"Okay, you need to chill out". 

"I'm half dead, that makes me chilled enough already don't you think". 

Opening her mouth to deliver a witty retort, Reimu thought about it & glanced towards Myon and then back at Youmu, "You have a point" before continuing, "But you also don't have a point because it was you that invited me here, not Yuyuko. What's the deal with that?". 

Youmu appeared confused & irate at the same time, " _How_ & _why_ would I invite you here?". 

Her inner musings had answered to both of those questions already but Youmu kept the voice silent lest she blurts out an embarrassing confession. 

"I don't know how but you definitely made the why clear. Look". 

Reimu handed the letter to Youmu who tentatively took it and eyed it up, "What's this?". 

"You tell me". 

The letter detailed the invitation of somebody inviting Reimu to the Netherworld. 

Somebody that was clearly looking forward to being in the priestess’s company. A person who wanted to spend some time with her. A very eager someone who thought how brilliant Reimu was. 

What was written could've been considered a love letter given the intimacy the words boasted yet without it being obvious. It was subtle statements of missing Reimu terribly. Or phrases that conveyed that this person yearned for the priestess to be by her side. Imagery comparing Reimu to being the heart that kept them alive were littered everywhere. 

The more Youmu read it, the more she felt the awkwardness build up as this was way too personal. She wondered why Yuyuko was being so overtly sultry with Reimu in the letter until two things clicked for her.

The first was the signature at the bottom. 

_Your humble friend, Konpaku Youmu._

The second was the handwriting. 

She didn't write the invitation to Reimu. 

Yuyuko did. 

On _her_ behalf. 

 _"Lady Yuyuko, what have you done?"_. 

Youmu was frozen on the spot as it confirmed something else. 

Yuyuko knew that she was crushing on Reimu, crushing _hard_. 

That thought alone was terrifying and the guard didn't know how to react or keep herself from exploding due to being exposed. 

Until she recalled who was stood in front of her. 

"You okay? You look like you've just seen a..ghost" Reimu said as seriously as possible but when Youmu looked up, she could see the glee all over the brunette's face at making the terrible pun. 

" _Do I really have a crush on her?_ " Youmu thought to herself and refrained from scoffing at the funny but childish pun, " _I do_ ". 

"So, care to explain what the letter was about? I mean that was some sugary wordplay, Youmu. I didn't know you could write like that" Reimu questioned and grinned, "Are you not gonna let me in, I mean it's so obvious you want my company".

"I, I didn't write this!" Youmu replied and stepped aside to let the woman in, "But I'll explain inside". 

"It is signed by you" the brunette stated as Youmu led the way in till she turned and faced her, "You don't have to be shy. I'm flattered" and added internally to herself, _"You could say that I feel the same"._

"I said I'll explain so stop jumping to conclusions please!" Youmu quickly replied as she stuck her hand out, the letter outstretched at Reimu. 

The idea of Reimu knowing wasn't helping her with the whole keep cool & confident facade whatsoever. 

Reimu remained unfazed, "The only one jumping here is you. Why are you getting so worked up, hm? I mean it isn't like-" she stopped when something on the letter caught her eye, "There's something written on the back". 

The curiosity in Reimu's red eyes urged Youmu to flip the letter over and indeed, on the top corner of the left hand side, there were two words.

"Beneath table". 

"Beneath table? Is that like a reminder to yourself?". 

"Reimu, I told you that I didn't write..wait a second. A reminder". 

Considering that it was Yuyuko who had written the letter knowing her secret, Youmu figured that the princess was playing around, humouring herself as usual. 

She wouldn't be surprised if this was a little game and proceeded to make her way to the living room again with Reimu in tow.

"Hey what's going on? Youmu, where are you going?". 

 

Once inside the room, Reimu's eyes widened at the display of dishes on the table as Youmu got on her knees and started running her fingers underneath the wooden surface. 

While a part of the priestess, namely her stomach, had been lost to the contents calling out to her, Reimu's mind was on Youmu's sporadic behaviour. 

Unknown to the guard, Reimu had her suspicions about the whole thing. Especially considering that the invitation just _happened_ to be on her kotatsu, left without a trace of anyone even coming into the shrine.

And when things occurred without any residual being left, only _one_ individual was responsible for it. 

Reimu had to be quick when Youmu went to the other side and did the same till her face showed surprise, her hand retrieving another letter. Luckily, her speed was something she was renowned for so she dashed to the side and then forward, quickly swiping the letter from Youmu and then jumping backwards away from the table. 

"Hey! That isn't for you!" Youmu balked as fear ran through her, "I demand that you return it this instant!". 

"I think it might be for both of us" Reimu replied with a smile, "If you want it, you gotta fight me for it. I don't think Yuyuko will be pleased if we wreck the place". 

"I'm the one who cleans it so there!".

She circled around and approached Reimu who stepped back before sliding her fingers under the flap of the envelope and opening it. 

"Relax Youmu, it'll be fine. Let's get this 'incident' resolved" the brunette said sweetly, enjoying this far too much as it dawned on her that Youmu knew that she knew. 

Everyone and their pet cat was aware about Youmu's not so hidden interest in Reimu. 

"Reimu..".

Youmu sounded distressed as she backed away and Myon looked more pale than usual which made the priestess feel bad. 

The brunette had no intention of actually reading it and only wanted to see if the writing from the invitation was the same as this one & it was. 

Just to confirm everything; to know for sure if Youmu truly did see her more than a friend. 

"I'm not really gonna read it you know" she laughed whilst walking forward & handing the letter to Youmu, "I was curious about something".

"About what?". 

"Whether Yukari is the bad example or if it is Yuyuko who has that affect on Yukari" she explained with a feigned melodramatic tone, "Who else could cause this much of a mess while doing something right?".

With her nerves calming, Youmu could actually laugh at that, "I think they both play an active role". 

"Hm maybe. Probably why they go well together don't you think? Yuyuko likes to look out for you in her own way, just like Yukari does for me" Reimu said and motioned with a nod at the letter.

Youmu couldn't disagree with that as she glanced down at what was written. 

 

_Dear Youmu,_

_I must apologise for my erratic behaviour as of late but I do hope it makes sense now. You'll have to excuse myself & Yukari from the wonderful meal that you've created, she has plans for me you see. _

_I'm sure you could do with some alone time with Reimu so our company won't be missed. You mustn't be afraid to take the first step, my dear Youmu, I hope this setting will allow you to feel more comfortable._

_Also, please keep me updated the next time you take a liking to somebody! I'm hurt that you didn't tell me. My Youmu is all grown up and I, I'm not ready to deal with this.._

The font changed. 

_Don't mind Yuyuko, you know how emotional she can get. We'll be out of your hair for sometime so relax, have fun and enjoy yourselves._

_Give my regards to Reimu, I know nothing gets past her._

_(Also, there should be a finely aged bottle of sake tucked away beneath the table, for when the mood calls for it. If you know what I mean)_

_Yukari & Yuyuko _

 

Indeed, the whole thing was the duo to the finest detail & Youmu was both grateful and still quite annoyed at them, mostly the former. 

She folded the letter up and tucked it into her pocket as Reimu gauged her reaction, her arms folded with a neutral smile on her lips. 

"Uhm, how..how long have you known?".

Youmu was definitely blushing now and Reimu found it adorable. 

"How long? Let's say long enough" the brunette chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders, "You kind of notice these things when it happens enough. Not that I'm bragging or anything. I mean it _is_ mutual so you really had nothing to stress about" she added warmly, knowing that Youmu wasn't near enough to being as secure as she was in herself. 

Youmu's down to earth nature was a draw to anyone even if the swordswoman didn't realise it herself & Reimu enjoyed her company, as well as their danmaku sessions. Her loyalty to those she deemed close was something else the priestess could appreciate. 

She was both a formidable enemy & a reliable companion. 

In hindsight, Reimu was thankful that Yuyuko & Yukari gave Youmu that slight push to get the ball rolling. 

But the priestess didn't want to give them all of the credit as they'd never live it down. 

"So what do you say, Youmu, think we should show those two interfering pains in the neck that we can do this without their help?". 

Reimu's smile was infectious as it wasn't often she would convey her inner feelings so effortlessly and Youmu took note of Yuyuko's advice. 

With renewed confidence, she carefully stretched her hand out and took a hold of Reimu's hand; guiding them back to the spread and sitting them down.  

"I believe we should do just that, Reimu". 

What was the use in hesitating when so much more could be gained by taking that chance? 


	23. [G] Reimu & Ruukoto - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old acquaintance resurfaces in Reimu's life during a time of need..
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Pvt_Winters

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _"If the kappa invented a way to clone Marisa 100 times & each of those Marisa's lived here, this would be the result of it"_. 

This was the only way in which Reimu could describe the state of her shrine. 

 _"No wonder the goddess of the shrine booked it out of here"_. 

Perhaps it was a slight exaggeration but Reimu was convinced that out of all the parties the place had seen, this one was the worst in terms of mess. 

Another incident was resolved, Gensokyo acquired two new goddesses & everyone then proceeded to get hammered. 

As per usual, she was left to wake up to the bombshell that remained and Reimu would've been used to it by now but, each party proved to be more..destructive than the last. 

She stepped over scattered bottles and dishes before turning on the spot to face the shrine to block out the sweltering morning sun. 

"I'm gonna kill them all". 

"My analysis can confirm that murder would cause a catastrophic string of consequences, Miss Hakurei. May I advise you to think of another plan of action?".

"Yeah but it'll be _so_ relieving" Reimu replied and pinched the bridge of her nose, "If you got a better idea, I'm all-". 

It suddenly hit Reimu that she wasn't communicating with the voice in her head. 

 _That_ voice tended to sound like Marisa or Yukari. 

The one that responded to her was not either. 

Building her courage, Reimu gulped and slowly turned her head to the side to where the voice came from. 

 _"Okay, I'll call my orbs to distract her while I make a break for it and run for my gohei. That's a solid plan, nice one Reimu"_.

In the corner of her eye, the first thing the priestess noticed was a flash of bright green hair and a just as enthusiastic smile. 

"Good morning, Miss Hakurei!".

Reimu let out a yelp at the sudden greeting which led her to stepping back but landed on a bottle & ended up falling to the ground with a resounding thud. 

"W-who the heck are you?! Where did you come from?!" she questioned whilst still on the floor. 

The stranger's smile never faltered as she placed her arms behind her back & gave a formal bow. 

"My name is Ruukoto. I was created by Miss Okazaki Yumemi and my profession is that of a maid. It is a pleasure to get reacquainted with you, Miss Hakurei". 

Reimu had managed to stand up while her guest introduced herself, "Reacquainted you say, have we met before?". 

"The human memory functions are truly intriguing" Ruukoto replied with amusement. 

"Human? I don't know what you're going on about but-" Reimu stopped and slowly stalked up to Ruukoto as something else struck out to her, "Okazaki Yumemi..I know that name. Hm, it was that competition! Yeah, she's the one who started my third incident!" she exclaimed as the memories came flooding back, "I beat them both and she granted me a wish..".

Ruukoto watched carefully as the cogs turned in the brunette's head, calculating how much longer it'd take for Reimu to piece together who she is. 

"I wished to have the shrine cleaned and she gave me a robot maid that I had no idea how to work & she was... _you_!". 

Delighted, the maid shuffled forward and engulfed Reimu into a crushing bear hug that picked her up off of the ground. 

"You recalled our meeting, Miss Hakurei!". 

"Can't..breath..Ruukoto". 

Helpless like a doll & turning blue, Reimu continued to be dangled mid air by the robotic strength until she managed to tap the maid's shoulder with her fist. 

The excited Ruukoto finally got the message and dropped the wheezing priestess instantly, "Ah! My apologies Miss Hakurei. As I was reprogrammed by Miss Yumemi to match your needs and given our time apart, my control system seemed to have gotten worked up". 

"Yeah, no kidding" Reimu spluttered before catching her breath, "I felt it". 

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss-?". 

"Can we stop with the Miss Hakurei. It sounds like Yukari when she's trying to get under my skin" Reimu interjected, "Just Reimu will be fine".

"Duly noted, Just Reimu" the maid replied with an attentive nod of her head. 

"No, not Just Reimu. Only _Reimu_ ". 

"Ah I see, Only Reimu will suffice as per your wish". 

Reimu stared at her with a deadpan expression, "Ruukoto, stop capitalising the word in front of Reimu". 

She thought for a moment, some more analysis going on in her brain at Reimu's request when it dawned on her what the priestess meant. 

 _"Aren't robots meant to be quicker than humans?"_ Reimu mused, _"Sanae was lying"_. 

"Understood..Reimu!". 

"Finally" she muttered and glanced around at the work that needed to be done and the interruption she was met with, "Anyway, from what I remember, were you not in the storehouse since I had no clue how to get you to..clean?". 

"I do recall such a space. However, the nice ghost specimen was kind enough to activate me & set me free". 

"Ghost specimen.." Reimu repeated while thinking who it could be, "Green hair, blue outfit, annoying?". 

Ruukoto nodded, "2/3 of those attributes can be confirmed. I regret to inform that I was not in her presence long enough to assess the final trait you listed". 

Reimu was already frowning whilst glaring at the storehouse, "Oh don't worry, I'm in her company enough to know _who_ you are referring to" before looking back at Ruukoto, "Where have you been for all of these years?". 

The maid shifted her eyes to the overview of the land that could be seen from the shrine as she deliberated Reimu's question. 

 

\- **Cue montage of Ruukoto's Adventures Around Gensokyo** - 

 

"Reimu, I have been near & far and everywhere in between. Gensokyo has proven to be a gold mine of various experiences as well as individuals. The land is rich with a multitude of cultures and beliefs that coexist in a well constructed harmonious structure. But mainly I have resided with the kappa!" she finished cheerily. 

Reimu had become slightly caught up in Ruukoto's almost inspirational speech about Gensokyo when the mention of kappa proceeded to drop a bucket of cold water over her. 

"Seriously, you've been with Nitori all this time in other words?". 

"Precisely! The kappa are a remarkable group of specimens. It was insightful to be in the midst of the group that are striving to create a better future for all of those in this land".

"Riiight" Reimu drawled out as Ruukoto was clearly in a world of her own, "So how did you end up finding your way back here?". 

"Reimu needed me". 

"Uh, what now?". 

Ruukoto smiled brightly and tapped her own head with her index finger, "You required my assistance drastically enough that my system recognised the code. You see, Miss Yumemi ensured that your reward would be the best she can provide, therefore, she made some minor adjustments to my system. One of them being able to decipher the priestess of the Hakurei Shrine's temperament towards cleaning".

Reimu needed a moment to process what the maid had said but she could just about make out what was being implied and even then she was unsure of how to react. 

"Soo you're saying that because _I_ was so annoyed about having to clean this place, _you_ picked up on it  & came back? Is that what you are saying, Ruukoto?". 

"That is precisely the justification for my presence here". 

"Woah, okay, that's kind of sweet?" the brunette managed weakly though it was enough to continue the smile on the maid's face, "Huh, I need to thank Yumemi again probably. I mean it's convenient because look at the state of this place". 

"Not to worry, Reimu! We will have your home back to its perfected elegance in no time!" Ruukoto said with vigour as she assessed what would be required, "This is nought but a speck of dust compared to what I have encountered with the kappa". 

"I don't think I want to know but okay" Reimu grinned, relieved to be receiving some help even if she knew Ruukoto's cleaning abilities weren't the best, "Let's do this".

 

It turns out that the kappa had tweaked some of the components in Ruukoto's system to make her more proficient as a maid and the difference was evident. 

The grounds of the shrine were spotless, far better than Reimu could've done with her broom. Every crook and cranny had been seen to by the maid's superb & inhumane sight which left not a speck of dust to linger around. Reimu tackled the inside of the building whilst Ruukoto dealt with the outside & between their teamwork, it only took a few hours to get everything back to the way it was. 

Every surface glimmered as they were both perched on the steps outside of the shrine with the afternoon sun taking its place in the sky. 

Reimu instinctively felt relief at seeing the place back to its norm and thanked the maid profusely for her help. 

"Are you sure I can't get you something to drink? Fuel, fire, nuclear energy? Or whatever it is that helps you run". 

The maid sensed an override of humour & sarcasm from the brunette which allowed her to chuckle along as she declined her offer. 

"Your attention to my habits is much appreciated, Reimu, though it will not be necessary. However, have I achieved in my requirements to satiate your needs?". 

"Oh you could definitely say that" Reimu replied whilst turning her head to the side to see the maid, "Say, will you be sticking around now or are you gonna go back to the kappa?". 

Reimu's tone was wistful & Ruukoto detected apprehension from her which aided in her response to the priestess. 

"Miss Yumemi provided my services to you after your success in defeating her. My base of operation is where you desire it to be" she answered warmly.

The brunette tried to contain her relief at hearing that, "Y-yeah? Well that's good because I did beat Yumemi fair and square. Besides, things are different now. Like I know more about robots, way more than I did back then so I won't mess up I guess". 

"Reimu, are you attempting to reassure me of your capabilities as my employer?". 

"What, no! No way, I, I'm just saying that I won't leave you in the storehouse and stuff like that as I know better..Ruukoto!". 

"I shall do my utmost best to aid you in any way possible". 

The maid had grabbed her into a side hug which constricted Reimu's breathing once again but she was okay with it, okay with knowing that Ruukoto was back & here to stay. 

She ruffled the green locks and smiled before the need to breath become dire. 

"Well, now that that is resolved, there is something I need to see to" Reimu said as they pulled apart and she glanced back at Marisa's hat that was covered beneath the earlier mess, "I bet somebody is wondering where her hatis. Not that she'd be able to find it anywhere in her place either given the overload of junk that she has. I wonder..".

"Reimu?".

The brunette had gone into a contemplative stare before standing up in a swift moment. 

"Ruukoto, come with me!" she urged whilst grabbing some of her belongings that were near by as well as her gohei. 

"Where are we going?!". 

"To a place that requires your services desperately". 

"Understood. Ruukoto is ready for further commands, Reimu".

Reimu grinned as she proceeded to retrieve some of her spell cards, "Good because she isn't going to let this happen without a fight". 

So off they went towards the direction of the Forest of Magic where an unsuspecting Marisa had little clue of the cleaning storm heading her way. 

 

Legend has it that it was to be the second time in which the Hakurei priestess, Reimu Hakurei, was ever defeated. 

Ruukoto would also learn true fear despite being a robot. 

Apparently, not even _they_ could resolve Marisa's hoarding habits. 

The two would have an easier time convincing every individual in Gensokyo to run through Yuuka's garden than achieving that. 

(Bonus legend: this actually ended up happening but luckily, nobody died. I think) 


	24. [M] Yuuka & Mima - Stares & Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The narrow minds of the world around them plagues Mima's nerves.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Cy

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night sky was rife with the glare of the moon that wasn't obstructed by the usual array of clouds. It was the perfect landscape to compliment the chilly autumn season that had been lingering around ever since summer had ran its course. 

For Yuuka & Mima, it was the right mood to have an evening out in each other's company.

Their dinner went splendidly which was chosen by Yuuka who had a knack for knowing the most wondrous locations to enjoy a pleasant meal. This left Mima to spice things up when it came to selecting what movie to watch & naturally, the woman went for the supernatural genre. 

"I'm just saying, they could have put more effort into make the possession realistic. I've never known of a ghost to hug its victim in order to take over their mind". 

"Out of sheer curiosity, how many ghosts _do_ you know, Mima?". 

Mima smirked and swung Yuuka's hand that was in hers as they made their way home, "Are you telling me you've not met the three at ours?". 

The other woman shook her head & humoured her lover, "Of course, they are big fans of yours". 

"Aw don't be jealous babe, you know there's only room in my heart for Yuukarin" Mima cooed and nudged her lover who chuckled at her theatrics, "Ghosts are interesting and whatnot though _you_ , you are what really gets me going". 

They were near the hill that led up to their home when Mima stopped and pulled Yuuka against her.

Considering how chilly the weather had become, Yuuka indulged herself in being pressed up against Mima's body and wrapped her arms around her waist. There was a mischievous glint in Mima's green eyes when Yuuka felt her hands crawl up her chest and grab the edges of her black jacket. 

"Well it'd be quite a blow to my ego if I was to be replaced by something that can't even touch you, Mima" Yuuka teased and gripped the other woman's hips with slight pressure. 

Yuuka's lengthy green hair whipped across her face, the fringe covering a red eye which prompted Mima to slide a hand up & brush it away. 

The accidental teasing stare took over both women's minds as the rush of emotion & contentment of being with each other flooded their senses. 

"Yeah well, living or dead, nothing makes me feel like you" Mima said while their faces closed in, "I wouldn't trade that for anything you know".

"I know" Yuuka softly replied as her eyes became magnetic, unable to stay open as her lover's lips strayed closer. 

It was the crunching of gravel coming from the other side of the street that made the duo part & look in that direction. 

A group of people were walking down; two men & two women. The fact that they were straight couples was something they seemed to want to make clear. 

Their eyes however, never left Yuuka & Mima as they silently continued their pace. 

They didn't need to say _anything_. 

Their silence was enough to voice their thoughts. 

The look of disgust and worry painted on their expressions depicted essays worth of what they were thinking. 

The cold atmosphere around them overtook the pleasant chill that was in the air & turned it into something more icy. 

Yuuka and Mima had seen this one too many times during their lifetime; specifically, when they each came out. 

It was the gaze of people that knew better not to voice their bigoted opinions but were too bitter that showing it in their actions appeared to be a must. 

Mima felt her blood bubbling whilst they walked past, her anger compelling her mouth to speak as she kept her arms on her lover. 

"I'd say taking a picture would last longer but knowing how obvious you are, you _all_ probably have enough at home to rub one off with whilst pretending to be fucking hypocrites".

Her words were dipped in venom which urged Yuuka to grip her tighter in case Mima's emotions got the best of her. She didn't disagree at all but the woman knew it'd be better to avoid any conflict. 

The group said nothing as they clung onto each other like they'd catch homosexual feelings just by Mima speaking in their direction. 

"Mima" Yuuka spoke softly and grabbed her face to get the woman to look at her instead of the retreating judgemental backs of the passer-by’s, "Hey, it's alright. Look at me". 

The fury in the green eyes diminished drastically once she did, "I'm sorry, Yuuka. It's just the damn way they look down at us. After all of these years, we still have to be mocked by those fuckers that..".

Yuuka moved forward & kissed her distressed lover to sooth the ambush of negativity that had settled in her mind. 

She knew all too well why the action from those people would cause such a reaction. 

The looks painted a bigger picture of the troubles they faced as lesbians. 

The homophobic rhetoric was as rampant as ever and they'd faced their own situations whilst growing up. 

To be subjected to scrutiny by the heteronormative world for being in each other's arms & in public reinstated that there was much work to be done. Not every individual who was LGBT had the luxury of being accepted & welcomed by all. Some never even had the chance to come out at all because of the fear of being disowned or killed. 

The stares from the group fuelled those sentiments, that the problems weren't being combated & it made Mima livid. She had watched others suffer as well as herself for the crimes of being themselves and as an adult, she vowed to always confront it. 

It wasn't that Yuuka was any less frustrated, she had learned to control herself to keeping the words to a minimum. She used her calmness as a tactic to flip the tables on those that judged them. For her, she had nothing to be ashamed about for loving Mima therefore their looks did nothing. 

But she knew her lover's stance & mind which led to her doing anything she could to be the safety net for Mima. 

"Let's go home" she whispered when they gently pulled their lips away and Mima had calmed down, "To our home, where people like that will never exist".

 

The tension was palpable all over Mima even when they arrived home as it was difficult for her to return to her usual jovial & teasing nature. 

Yuuka knew it'd take the night for her lover to tuck away the array of moods that had fouled their evening. She wouldn't let the woman go to bed with the last thoughts in her head being the cruel & dehumanising glances of those people. 

Instead, she wanted to show Mima _why_ they fought for a future where being picked on and discriminated against became a thing of the past, a future worth striving for. 

She wanted to show her lover that what they had between them could never be silenced by bigots. 

That no matter what the state of the world would be, she would _always_ remain by her side. 

Mima's arms clung behind Yuuka's neck as she was nestled on her lap, her legs spread and around Yuuka's waist whilst still sat on their bed. She could feel the woman's lips kiss down her neck while her arms remained firmly around her hips.

Seeing the pensive mood that Mima had fallen into led to Yuuka spending a couple of hours talking it out with her. Whatever Mima was stewing inside of her mind, she wanted it emptied be it through talking, yelling, crying or screaming; _anything_ to get her to feel better. 

It did help tremendously & Mima was grateful at how well her lover knew her, how easily she could bring out a side that Mima rarely showed to anyone else.

The memories of the people that made them suffer and the reminders of it from seeing that group were kicked out of both their thoughts as loving each other took priority. 

Mima continued rocking over her lover's centre with each firm push of her hips, her hands grasping onto Yuuka the deeper she held the thrust against her. With Yuuka's legs also separated on the bed, it allowed them to make sure that everything that needed to be stimulated was exposed as they moved along their mutual cadence. 

Their bodies were melded into one entity with the intent of keeping out anything that would drag them into the darkness of those that couldn't understand. 

Understand that love between two women was no different. 

That the range of emotions felt was something that no other orientation could understand. 

Surrendering to Yuuka fully, Mima ground down harder as Yuuka mumbled into her reddened neck, uttering words of comfort and longing as they made love. Her breathing was strained as each sensation nullified her senses till all she could feel was the hardness of her lover's nub colliding with her own. Till the feeling of Yuuka's sweating skin was all that her fingertips knew. Till the woman beneath her could take her over the edge as she guided her movements to bring them to a unified climax. 

Yuuka share those sentiments, her tongue lathering over the soft skin of Mima's shoulder once she kissed her way to it and brushed aside the darker green hair. She could feel the strum of Mima's undoing shudder against her own body as the wetness between their legs became thicker and warmer. 

No matter how many times Mima needed her tonight, Yuuka knew she would give her the reprieve that she required, that they both yearned for. 

Her palms pressed against Mima's shoulder blades, gripping the skin as her lover continued pushing on and around her till their breathing was all they could hear; along with the slick sounds of their bodies meeting. 

Mima was the first to tense her muscles as the incoming undoing made its presence, causing her legs to tightened up Yuuka's back. Her lips parted further at the feeling of Yuuka using her arms to slam their cores together, the momentum building knowing that Yuuka was about to come too. 

The throbbing became unbearable whilst the desire to hold back faltered with every grind against each other till it was impossible to hold back. 

All the pent up love & lust which the women felt had oozed out as the last of their strength dissipated and their arms held their trembling bodies with loving ferocity. 

Nails marked skin, teeth dug into shoulders, fingers wrapped around hair, moans were exuded; they were both on the same level. 

Whether it was making love or making decisions, it was a factor decided by both of them. 

This was something that being with another woman enhanced. 

How in synch they were. 

How they knew what the other was feeling. 

How to make the day right. 

How to resolve an argument. 

How to make sure _both_ were pleasured. 

The glorious thing that tied it all together was that each of these aspects could be attained without it needing to be exploited as a weakness. 

It was never a game of trying to one up each other by doing something right or being entitled to certain behaviour if things went wrong.

And right now, as she came down from her high when Yuuka lowered her spent body back down on the bed, Mima was reminded of those sentiments. 

 

Looking into the pools of red, feeling the tentative strokes of Yuuka's fingers in her hair, hearing the gentle voice reminding her that she loves her; it all made it worth it. 

No matter what hell the hatred of pathetic people would encompasses them, the two lovers would fight back till they were free to love without hesitation. 

There was _something_ about knowing that they'd live out their lives together, as two women helplessly in love with each other that provided the determination needed to go on. 

Yuuka could see that in Mima's eyes while Mima could see it in Yuuka's smile. 

As women, _we_ understand each other at lengths that nobody else can ever tap into. 

Despite the fact that they were in love in a modern world which still feared things that weren't understood by the majority, Mima & Yuuka knew that what they had was worth holding onto and living for. 

That regardless of what society, religion, culture or tradition tried to dictate about how 'wrong' their relationship was, _they_ knew otherwise. 

No amount of hatred or bigotry could ever taint that. 

It _never_ will. 


	25. [G] Shinki & Byakuren - The Demon's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinki provides Byakuren with a special gift.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Spark12

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shinki saw a determination in her eyes that was both admiring yet frightening. 

Never would she have expected a human turned magician to be so.. inspiring.

They were out in the gardens again, Byakuren in the midst of honing in and learning a new attack, Shinki & Yumeko watching from the side. 

"A Buddhist magician is quite unheard of, is it not, Lady Shinki?". 

Yumeko had leaned into the goddess to whisper it in her ear and Shinki smiled. 

"Unheard of but not unusual. Especially not in these realms" she replied, "Byakuren is.. _different_ however". 

"How so?". 

Their eyes lingered on the woman in deep concentration, her hands stretched in front as beams of light started to fizzle alive in each palm. The strain on Byakuren's beautiful face was evident, an indication of the power she was trying to control with her eyes squeezed shut and a trail of sweat inching down her forehead. They could see her breathing being evenly distributed whilst she wielded every ounce of energy she had to bring to life the attack that Shinki had taught her. 

"I see such potential in her, let's just say. Granted, as a previous human, not all will see that especially those of her kind but that is what makes her stand out".

Yumeko pondered her goddesses’ words, reflecting on the times that Byakuren has been here. 

She was charming, attentive, insightful & rather powerful. 

Traits that would normally go to ones head but the magician showed no signs of an ego developing soon. 

"Lady Shinki knows best so I cannot doubt that" Yumeko replied, pride evident in her voice, "Is there anything else that I can do for you?". 

"No, thank you, Yumeko. We are all set here so thank you for bringing the tea" Shinki answered the head maid and looked her way, "Oh, can you check up on Alice please?".

"Of course". 

The blonde bowed before taking her leave and went back into the palace, leaving Shinki to return her gaze on Byakuren. 

Knowing that Byakuren was about to lose her momentum, Shinki walked forward just as the woman's body shivered at the burst of energy that had dissipated. 

This attempt exuded most of her strength to a point where her knees were weak, unable to support her body but Shinki was quick to grab the Buddhist before she collapsed. 

Her arms wound around Byakuren's waist, pulling her into a hug as she held her upright. 

"Thank you". 

She managed to lift her arms & placed them on the goddesses’ shoulders.

Shinki sighed, "You need to pace yourself, Byakuren" she chuckled whilst running a hand around her back, "Exerting yourself like this will only reduce the outcome of what you are trying to achieve". 

Byakuren's training robes were damp due to the sweat that accumulated, making her feel warmer than should be and the goddess was concerned about her health.

"I've been told I can get a little carried away at times". 

"Hm, just a _little_?". 

Byakuren laughed softly and allowed herself to be soothed by the goddess. 

As much as she was doing this to make a change between youkai and humans, a part of the priestess didn't want to disappoint Shinki. She was grateful for the woman to have taken her under her wing, invited her into her home & made her feel welcome. So Byakuren was set on making sure that Shinki's time was not wasted and pushed herself to master whatever the goddess taught her. 

"Your time is invaluable, Shinki. I would hope that spending it with me and helping me isn't going to be wasteful for you if I cannot accomplish what you teach me". 

Shinki's arms tightened ever so softly around Byakuren's waist at that comment. 

"I believe you should know that regardless of what you learn or don't, these moments of having you here will always be cherished. It is your company and happiness that have come to fulfil me, Byakuren" she replied tenderly & pulled back to look into the other woman's eyes, "Do not push yourself to please me for you finding your way to me has already achieved that".

Byakuren's cheeks flushed further pink as they were already rosy from her training but hearing those words and seeing the loving gaze in the blue eyes added to it. 

The warmth behind everything she had uttered melted away any doubts lingering in her head. 

"Considering that Yumeko & Alice have taken a liking to you, well, let's just say that that is proof enough of what you've achieved". 

The teasing tone didn't go amiss as Byakuren moved a hand onto the goddesses’ face, "Now I have no choice but to succeed after that kind of motivation" she chuckled. 

"Well, let me be of a bit more guidance" the goddess smiled back.

She turned Byakuren around so that her back rested against her chest and lifted her arms up to the previous position. 

"Your form is precise, as is your concentration. However..".

"However?". 

"You need to channel in what I provide for you in order to execute this spell. I do not mean in a way that you have done so with the other attacks".

Byakuren took a deep breath in and allowed the goddess to guide her, "How does it differ, if I may ask?". 

"It differs in a way that this attack is coming directly from me, Byakuren. It is personal and intimate and something I want _only_ you to master".

The back of her hands rested over Shinki's palms & Byakuren could feel the spark being lit again. It was like all of her energy had been replenished, just by being close to the goddess who was giving her a piece of her. 

"Do you understand what I mean?". 

Byakuren nodded, the feeling of Shinki's breath against her ear and body securing her reinvigorating her confidence. 

"It is a gift, from _you_ to _me_. One that I so happily accept". 

"That is correct, just let what I have taught you flow through your veins. Picture the patterns that you have seen when I use the attack and then take my place".

So Byakuren did exactly that. 

She let the colours flow through her mind.

She let Shinki take the reigns and plant the pattern of the bullets in her head & heart. 

She focused only on the goddess behind her. 

She focused on the long term goals she had for acquiring such abilities. 

All of it wafted through her aura as the signs of the attack coming together pricked at her conscious.

Soon enough, an illumination so bright that it cut through the darkness of Byakuren's closed vision made her open her eyes. 

A gasp escaped her lips at the whirlwind of colours surrounding them, the beautiful butterfly formation spanning behind them as the base of the attack. 

The garden was dotted with vivid purples, bright whites and warm oranges. 

Byakuren's palms were glowing with a combination of the colours that were waiting to be used in an attack. 

"Shinki..". 

The goddess ran her fingertips beneath Byakuren's hands, up her arms and then moved them away to wrap around her waist. She wanted the priestess to see that it was she who was controlling the ability, it was she who had acquired the move. 

"Well done, Byakuren". 

After weeks of training for this one spell card alone, the priestess had mastered one of Shinki's most powerful attacks. 

 **Great Magic: Devil's Recitation**. 

"It is yours now".


	26. [G] Shinmyoumaru & Seija - Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru's doubts about the revolution continue to heighten.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Anon

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The disruption & destruction of the Human Village and other locations could be seen from the castle. 

Shinmyoumaru gripped the window's ledge, anxiety washing over her face. 

_"This isn't what I wanted..is it?"._

Violence, noise and carnage followed the princess around wherever she went. No matter which part of the castle she stalked into, their work reached her everywhere. 

"Seija".

The amanojaku was rushing from one end of their room to another, not hearing the princess's calling of her name as she was too wrapped up in finalising the preparations for the takeover. 

" _Seija_ ". 

Again, her call fell on deaf ears until Shinmyoumaru turned around and mustered up the best glare that she could emit. 

Sticking with Seija had taught her many new things as well as expressions.

From happiness to pleasure, to anger to annoyance, her catalogue of emotions had thickened.

Right now, her lavender eyes were furrowed whilst watching Seija grumble to herself until she glanced her way. 

"What, ya say something?". 

"Yes. What are we doing?". 

Seija let out a noise of exasperation, "What do you mean _what_ are we doing?". 

Shinmyoumaru matched her posture and stuck a hand out to point towards the window, "Was all this part of the plan? All of this..this panic?". 

"C’mon princess, I'm sure I told ya how a rebellion works right?" she sneered, "They ain't seen nothing yet".

The inchling felt more daring considering she wasn't technically an inchling per say anymore after using the mallet and walked up to the grinning amanojaku. Her eyes were laced with hurt and disappointment at how lax Seija seemed to be about this. 

All she wanted was to get Gensokyo to take responsibility for the demise of her race and to distribute power equally but her partner appeared to have other plans. 

Seija had changed drastically from when they had met. 

No longer was she kind or patient. 

Shinmyoumaru saw far too much malevolence in her red eyes, even more so now. 

"I do not want people to get hurt, Seija. You said we could do this without causing damage". 

"No, I said we _might_ have to use more forceful methods. That's why the tsukomogami are out there. So that you don't have to dirty your pretty little hands". 

Seija made a show of grabbing Shinmyoumaru's hand and bringing it to her mouth. She smiled broadly, her teeth peeking through her lips before kissing the princess's knuckles. 

"These hands weren't made for destroying things that hurt you were they, Shin?" she said in a lower voice, "But that's what _I_ am here for. Someone of your royal lineage shouldn't be wasting time on the more brutal elements of our planned takeover ya know".

The move stalled Shinmyoumaru's thoughts, making her almost forget why she had stormed up into Seija's face to begin with. It wasn't often since the whole upheaval started that the amanojaku actually showed her any loving emotion. 

To feel her lips still lingering on her knuckles, the clawed hand in hers and the unreadable eyes on her felt refreshing. 

But the princess convinced herself not to be lured in by the smooth actions & words of a potential liar. She pulled her hand back, her frustrated stance returning much to Seija's displeasure. 

"Why does it have to be brutal? We can talk it out with Reimu can't we? I am sure she will understand the struggle the lesser youkai go through!". 

"Oh please, she's the worst, Shin" Seija responded whilst throwing her arms up in frustration, stepping back and circling to her planning wall, "Her and that goddamn gap dweller. Don't ya get it? _They_ are the reason we have to do this. If blood is shed, it is on their hands so don't worry". 

It wasn't enough to sooth Shinmyoumaru's fears about the potentially permanent destruction they could leave on Gensokyo. 

On her relationship with Seija. 

"I am worried" she said without taking her eyes off of the amanojaku's back. 

"Yeah well, it's too late to get cold feet now. Reimu will turn up to the castle soon and we will have to fight her. If she doesn't listen then we'll have to-".

"No!" the Princess yelled knowing full well how that sentence will end, "Seija we are not going to do _that_. We can't". 

Seija turned around, not amused by the princesses’ vehemence against killing the priestess if need be, "We won't have a choice if she tries to stop us so you better let that sink in". 

"You are going _too_ far". 

"No, you know what is going too far?! Them killing and turning away your entire race, and mine. That is going too far" Seija lied and saw the princess shrink in sadness, "We are outsider's because of them, don't you think they should pay?" she finished gently and walked towards the princess. 

The honesty in her voice was convincing and Seija was proud of herself at how proficient her acting had become. 

Shinmyoumaru appeared to be at crossroads. 

"But I, we can't..".

Seija placed her hands on Shinmyoumaru's shoulders and squeezed them affectionately, "I know. I get why you don't want it to end up that way and it doesn’t mean that it will so let's not jump to what to do if that happens just yet. Y'know, Reimu might even see it from our view". 

"Do you really think so?". 

Shinmyoumaru's honest eyes were making this too easy for the deceiving amanojaku who nodded. 

"I do, Shin" she stated, "After this is all over, everyone will be in a better place and that will be all thanks to you". 

"No, us. I would never have known of my history without your help so I, I want you to feel just as accomplished" she said and clutched Seija's white dress with a now calmer expression on her face, " _We_ did this together". 

Seija grinned, a more sinister one occurring in her mind, "Yeah, we did. You and me".

It would be one for the records and Seija would make sure each and every resident of Gensokyo feared her name. 

As soon as the 'rebellion' was complete and she flipped the barrier to a point of damaging it before it could be saved, Gensokyo would know who Kijin Seija is. 

Whether Shinmyoumaru lived to see that remained to be seen. 


	27. [T] Futo & Seiga - Wicked Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiga has ten desires & Futo is every single one of them.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Zeni

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Futo could _feel_ her eyes on her wherever she went. 

When she was alone and reading, Seiga would be there. 

When she was chatting with Miko & Tojiko, Seiga's attention was on her. 

When they went to the Hakurei Shrine's feast, it was the hermit's hungry eyes that Futo could sense on her. 

The shikaisen chalked it down to her imagination for the first week or so but being on the end of Seiga's sultry gaze could not be mistaken or ignored for long. 

Summoning all her might, Futo decided to confront the woman about these games and messages she was sending without words. 

Of course, a part of her should have known how much of a wordsmith the hermit was, even a silent one. 

The part of her that had known Seiga enough to be aware of how skilfully she could turn things around should have seen this coming. 

Which is the justification she could place on their current..predicament. 

"Futo, you are not nervous are you?". 

"N-not in the slightest sense of the word! I am merely perplexed at your..uh, motives and current state of dress. Or undress should I say". 

Seiga giggled and towered over the flustered shikaisen in one of the rooms of the dojo in Senkai. 

She wasn’t particularly interested in being in this location but Futo's invite was too good to pass up. 

Especially since Miko and Tojiko were back in Gensokyo at the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum

That meant she and Futo would be alone for a while which is _exactly_ what she desired. 

"Oh, you don't approve of what you see?". 

Futo's grey eyes blinked rapidly, her hands firmly on Seiga's hips as she straddled her waist. The hermit's blue dress had been pulled down to below where Futo was holding her and had revealed some very interesting articles of clothing that the shikaisen had never seen before. It certainly did wonders to accentuate Seiga's supine figure she noted. 

"That is not what I was implying at all.." Futo drawled off when she realised Seiga had asked her that. 

Futo's own garments were barely clinging to her body as her hat was on the other side of the room. 

It didn't exactly take much for the hermit to get them into the position they were in now. In fact, Seiga thought it to be _too_ easy and her reasons were confirmed when Futo was the one to actually lead. 

Well, half lead as Seiga went in for the kill and kissed her the second she said, "I have noticed the messages you are conveying to me-" and cut Futo off right there. 

Seiga's fingers went into the grey hair as she lowered her face to meet the other woman's, "Well, I am delighted that you are pleased. It turns out that my little experiment worked divinely if you are here". 

"E-experiment??" Futo mumbled as Seiga's lips brushed against her own, "To what do you mean by such words?".

"You're so cute when you speak all formal like that" Seiga chuckled and ran a hand down the shikaisen's exposed chest, "I wanted to know how often your pretty eyes would find themselves on me, you see".

"On you?".

"Yes, _on_ me".

"But Seiga, you are currently on me". 

The hermit lowered her body down to sit on Futo's lap, her knees on the futon and her legs separated to ensure she was as close to the other woman as much as possible. 

Futo's innocuous behaviour was so endearing and Seiga couldn't wait to show her the more naughtier side of the things she had planned. 

"The details are irrelevant my darling, besides, something tells me you like it this way" Seiga replied knowingly and kissed her way across Futo's cheek till she could whisper in her ear, "Do you like me on you, Futo?".

The shikaisen felt like her head was about to explode and she was okay with that. What Seiga was doing without even touching her was making Futo rethink everything she had ever been taught about intimacy. 

Her hands crept around the hermit's waist and slid up her stomach, slowly dragging the digits till she felt Seiga shiver. 

She wanted to touch more of her and wanted to be touched by her so this angle, Futo was more than fine with. 

She knew that when the hermit gave you her attention, it wasn't something that she bestowed upon everyone else and so easily. 

Not even Miko had been on the receiving end of this though Futo presumed Tojiko was more than content with that. 

So following into her trap as a willing partner felt almost natural to do. Futo may be reincarnated as a shikaisen but she wasn't blind.

Seiga was inexplicably divine and she would be foolish to turn her down. 

"I, uh yes. This is a more than acceptable formation for us to embark on what our bodily desires seem to be calling out for. Is it applicable for yourself?". 

Seiga would've taken the opportunity to comment on again, how endearing the politeness of Futo's wording was but her companion's fingers were working wonders in caressing her skin. A small moan from her mouth travelled into Futo's ear before she placed her lips on the curve of her neck, both to pleasure Futo and to retain her own gasps. 

"S-seiga..".

The move made the shikaisen stammer out and take the direction of her explorative fingers up Seiga's ribcage, until she was fully grasping the hermit's goddess like form. Feeling the softness cover her palms sent the blush she was currently covered in to a whole new level, her fingers on autopilot now as they delivered some much needed stimulation to Seiga. 

Even with Futo's tentative actions, Seiga could feel her body reacting to every stroke, slide and squeeze of her palms and fingers. Her own nails dug into the shikaisen's scalp as her hips involuntary pushed against her stomach. 

She always knew that the reserved yet curious advisor of Miko's had a lot more than met the surface. Futo simply needed somebody to coax it out of her with a little push and a lot of wanting it on her own terms. 

Seiga was more than happy to be that very person to do so. 

"Yes Futo, it is completely okay if we fuck like this". 


	28. [G] Kaguya & Reisen - Surrender To Lunacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya must come to accept that she cannot have control over everything.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Rado

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Absent-mindedly, Kaguya adjusted the top bow on her shirt without much care to it. The reflection of the woman in the mirror might have well been non-existent since she wasn't using it as a guide at all. 

To say that the lunarian's mind was elsewhere would be an understatement at best. 

Her eyes were heavy due to the lack of sleep; sleep that was constantly disrupted because of the ongoing nightmares, or more so, memories. 

Still, Reisen thought she was the most beautiful woman that she'd ever had the privilege of laying her eyes on. 

"You look as radiant as ever, princess". 

She was leaning against the window, admiring her lover and laughing softly whilst watching her fix her bows. 

"You are biased". 

Kaguya glanced at the lunarian in the mirror with a small smile on her face, her heart aching for some reason. 

Reisen hummed in thought before moving off the wall and walking towards the princess, her arms behind her back. 

"Maybe. But I bet I am not the only one to see it" she replied cheerfully, "Even without having to try, princess is beautiful. Both on the outside, and.." Reisen continued and pointed at Kaguya's heart, "The inside". 

"Reisen". 

Kaguya scoffed playfully and chuckled as she lowered her hands back down to the side, "You are too good to me you know, you always _were_ ". 

Reisen winked, "I always will be if you allow me to. Well, until you get bored of me anyway" she teased. 

The princess shook her head and lifted her hand up near to Reisen's ear, contemplating whether to flick it or not but Eirin's voice rung out asking if she's okay. 

The duo looked towards the door before smiling at each other. 

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there?". 

Kaguya nodded though the action was stiff and Reisen could sense the apprehension in her lover, knowing what had caused her to react that way. 

"I promise I'll be there". 

"I, I'm not-". 

"A promise is a promise" Reisen brushed off Kaguya's concern & stepped back, "Especially one to _you_ ". 

Relenting at Reisen's reassurance, Kaguya let the lunarian be and made her way to the door, "I'll see you soon, Reisen". 

"You always will, princess" she smiled back and proceeded to see to the task she was busy with. 

 

Kaguya took her time reaching Eirin as her conversation with Reisen swirled around in her head. 

She felt empty, absent and blank. 

Like she needed to go back and immerse herself into her lover to feel whole again. 

But she knew it wasn't the time for that as she slid the door open to Eirin's room, the doctor turning around to see her walk in. 

Eirin was unsure of what to say and left it to Kaguya to make the decision in terms of what she wanted to do. It had been like this for some time and she wasn't sure how else to approach the subject. 

The subject of Reisen. 

"Are you alright?". 

Kaguya had slumped against the doctor's chest, exhaustion settling over her. Her brown eyes closed when she felt Eirin's hand stroke down the dark locks repeatedly, her pulsing heartbeat further lulling her. 

"I'm fine, thank you". 

"Kaguya..".

"Please, I cannot do this now" Kaguya pleaded into Eirin's neck and gripped her shoulders, "I just need _this_ ".

It broke Eirin to see the princess like this but she couldn't make her talk if she didn't feel like it. She instead held the woman tighter and tried to tame the waves of unrest that had been drowning her mind for so long. 

The entirety of their scenario had left a dampening mood over Eientei.

All she could do was let time amend what was damaged and since they had plenty of it, Eirin could wait. 

"Are you going there now?" she softly spoke into Kaguya's hair. 

She hugged her harder in response, "I need to see her". 

Eirin's own heart dropped to her stomach and willed for her composure to remain at hearing that, "Would you like me to come with you?". 

"No, not tonight, Eirin. I need to be with her alone".

Her voice was quiet but the impact of the words were loud enough. 

"Of course, I understand". 

"I love you, Eirin". 

"I love you too, Kaguya". 

Saying that had become a routine between them all. It cemented some sort of fixture that this was how everything was now. 

That despite the changes that would & could occur, what they all felt for each other was a staple in their relationship till their last breaths and after. 

 

It was late in the evening and the forest around Eientei was stark silent minus the odd rustle of something rushing by. 

Kaguya was in her own world, hoping that Reisen would stay true to her word as she trudged along the now worn path till a familiar face came into her vicinity. 

It was Mokou. 

The other immortal knew their routine well enough and silently offered the princess her comforts, that she is around if she needs her. 

She nodded at Kaguya when the lunarian waved to her before turning away and slowly floating through the stalks of the bamboo. Kaguya watched her disappear till she was alone again and continued her path to where Mokou was stood, a clearing to the side opening up that had been constructed. 

It was the place where Reisen had originally landed after using the Lunar Veil to escape the army. 

It was the place where she and Eirin had found her. 

The memories floored her mind as she gazed at the space that had a new addition in terms of structures. 

Kaguya bit her lip to conceal the tears though it never worked. 

She stepped forward into the opening before collapsing on her knees and letting her sobs break free. 

 

_Here lies_

**REISEN UDONGEIN INABA**

_Beloved friend, love, assistant_

_May she rest in peace._

 

Her eyes were levelled with her deceased lover's grave, now blurry as she continued weeping for her loss. 

Many years had passed since Reisen's untimely demise yet the wounds felt as raw as ever. 

Kaguya never recovered from her death, nor did Eirin if one looked closer. 

Reisen could never keep the promise she made whenever Kaguya went to visit her grave. 

Reisen was no longer _alive_. 

Only in Kaguya's head. 

Yet despite being aware of this, every time, a hopeful part of the princess held onto the hopeless yet wishful thinking. 

That Reisen would be _there_. 

No longer a tormenting hallucination. 

No longer a ghost. 

Kaguya would've given anything to bring Reisen back but it didn't work that way. 

Not on earth. 

Not on the land that terrified the lunarians because of that very impurity. 

Reisen was gone and there was nothing that could be done to bring her back. 

All that was left was the remnant of her smiling face that haunted Kaguya be it night or day. 

And as she continued to cry out into the night as Mokou rushed to her side, Kaguya had all of eternity to grieve for Reisen. 

An eternity that would never cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This broke my heart (She says with surprise like she didn't write the damn thing :v) 
> 
> Thanks to all that requested :) I've made a few adjustments to the notes of the how-to info on the first chapter so please keep them in mind the next time you request ^^


	29. [M] Ichirin & Murasa - Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichirin's fears of losing the one she treasures becomes too much to handle.. 
> 
> Requested by: SeaAn

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ichirin padded down the hallways of the Myouren Temple in thought as she kept an eye out for Murasa. 

She'd been told to meet her in one of the rooms but when Ichirin checked, Murasa wasn't there. 

"Strange, she said she would be there" Ichirin mumbled to herself and turned a corner. 

The temple appeared eerily quiet, not even the scuttle of an insect to be heard anywhere which was unnerving. She was used to some form of sound coming from anywhere so this ominous silence pricked at Ichirin's nerves. 

Still, she dismissed whatever was nagging at her conscious to not proceed forward and continued her search for her lover. 

Turning another corner which led to the lower half of the temple, Ichirin heard a voice coming closer and it sounded familiar. 

"Found her" she grinned and hurried her steps to the room where the voice was coming from.

Slowly, she slid the door open and went inside, "Mura-huh, she isn't here" she said when she noted that the room was empty, "I _know_ I heard her". 

She shrugged and turned to leave when she felt hands cover her eyes as a breathy whisper loitered near her ear, "Leaving so soon?". 

"Sneaky" Ichirin giggled and sunk back into what she knew was Murasa's body, "Felt like playing around with me today?". 

"Obviously, you're the only one I wanna play with". 

Ichirin relaxed and smiled pleasingly as the fingers over her eyes remained. 

She loved it when the captain was in a jovial mood and it made it even better that they weren't being distracted. 

"S-same here" she replied. 

Murasa lifted her fingers away from Ichirin's eyes and floated back, prompting the youkai to turn around to face her. 

There was a considerable amount of space between them now when Murasa put her hand out, "Then, come with me". 

Like an anchor heading down to embed itself into the shore, Ichirin nodded and found herself moving towards her lover. 

She stretched out her hand as she continued to walk forward but before Ichirin realised, it was too late. 

"Murasa!". 

A swirl of teal coloured water had erupted from the ground, the floorboards breaking apart as the pressure of the water increased and encompassed Murasa. 

It was drowning her. 

Murasa flailed around in mid air as the torrent of liquid continued to gather and fly into her lungs. She tried to reach out to Ichirin but it was fruitless as she could barely break through. Garbled pleas of help were lost in the sounds of thrashing currents and violent dunks. 

The youkai was helpless as tears streamed down her eyes whilst repeating Murasa's name, watching her die. 

Again. 

Again. 

Again. 

It _always_ ended this way. 

How many more times would she watch her beloved be swallowed by unrelenting waves. 

Ichirin did not know. 

 

"Ichirin!". 

Deep purple eyes shot open. 

"Hey! Wake up! Ichirin..".

The youkai's senses floored her as she lurched up but was caught by the body hovering above her. 

"Murasa!".

She gripped Murasa's back with aggression, clutching the white t shirt she was wearing till her fingers turned blue. Her own body was warm with a layer of sweat through her kimono but the chill coming from her lover helped to cool her down. 

"It's okay, I got ya" Murasa mumbled into Ichirin's shoulder as her hand was beneath the youkai's back and the other was balancing on the futon. 

Feeling that this wasn't a dream she was going to wake from or a nightmare she would get catapulted into, Ichirin allowed herself to calm down and rest her head against her pillow. Murasa removed her hand off of her back and placed them either side of her lover's head as she assessed her current state. 

"That nightmare again huh".

Ichirin gave a light nod while her palms loosened their hold on Murasa's clothing and slid up her body, then to her face. Her fingertips skimmed against the captain's skin tentatively, making sure that Murasa was really there again. 

"It always ends the same, I can never..save you". 

"It isn't real" Murasa comforted, "I am not gonna be going anywhere". 

"But I-". 

"No buts, Ichirin" Murasa interrupted, "It ain't _real_ ".

Ichirin's eyes teared up as she took in the firm conviction behind Murasa's words whilst threading her fingers into the short dark locks. 

"I don't want to lose you. What if it's a sign, a warning" the youkai trembled, "What if something bad is going to happen?!". 

The panic in her lover's voice wedged Murasa's mind apart. It wasn't often Ichirin became like this after the nightmare and she was a lot calmer after a few reassurances. 

But this time must have tipped her over the edge.

She knew she would have to tell Byakuren in the morning. 

For now however, Murasa would convince the woman drowning in fear below her that nothing, _nothing_ would tear them apart. 

"If something tries to take me out and away from ya, then I won't be going down without a fight" she grinned in a way that often melted Ichirin's heart, "You're stuck with me".

Ichirin smiled at her lover's valiant and effective way to sooth her. Even being able to hear her say that was a start to settling her worried mind because the captain was there with her, she was there. 

If hearing the words wasn't enough, Murasa lowered her face down and captured Ichirin's lips between hers to make a more powerful statement of living in the moment.

The woman could only succumb with ease and follow Murasa's every movement as her hands tugged on her hair. Their kiss increased in cadence and pressure as tongues swirled around, teeth collided and lips melded.

Ichirin's body was covered with a chilled warmth while she ground up against Murasa's body, her legs parting to allow Murasa to get comfortable between them. She knew how Murasa could be in her head and satiate anything she felt, be it desire or fear. 

Murasa _always_ knew. 

So she let the captain take the lead in knowing how to quell any further worries when she felt a cool hand part her kimono and slide down her body. 

"Murasa.." Ichirin moaned out when she needed to breath, her octaves dropping as she felt her lover cup her mound with a palm. 

Her legs separated further when Murasa rubbed the tingling skin above Ichirin's nub while her fingers dug into the captain's back. Each massage sent a sharp shudder up her spine, even more so when Murasa suckled on her neck and placed a hand into Ichirin's lavender hair. 

One nerve at a time, Murasa could feel Ichirin lose herself in the present and away from the gruelling nightmare she'd experienced. 

She wanted to sever whatever tie or symbolism was linked to the youkai's dream of her ominous drowning. She knew that Byakuren could get to the core of it but for now, Murasa would do whatever she could to keep Ichirin from being consumed by her thoughts. 

Take her away from the torrid imagery by being inside of her just like she was now. 

Her fingers were curled up between the folds as her thumb kept circling over the hardened spot which was twitching. With every push and twirl, Murasa felt Ichirin's reprieve whenever she kissed her throat whilst biting gently. The fingers digging into her back through her t shirt became fervent as Ichirin continued to rotate her hips while moaning out. 

Even if it was temporary, even if giving Ichirin the physical pleasure would help her sleep through the night, Murasa would keep going. 

The youkai began thrashing under her and Murasa felt Ichirin's legs slam down against the floor so she upped the speed of giving it to her. 

When she lifted her face up, Murasa gazed down to see her lover's features contorted in bliss; her teeth and eyes clenched whilst trying to keep the gasps in. 

The strands of her fringe were slick with sweat, as was her forehead and Murasa thought she couldn't look any more beautiful at that moment. 

Because she wore the look of unrestrained happiness despite the ugly thoughts that had woken her up. 

All it made the captain want to do was see that face over & over again so she pressed down with pressure and felt Ichirin exude all over her palm. She kept going, moving her fingers, kissing Ichirin wherever she could land her lips and ground against her passionately. 

Ichirin shuddered as she emptied out and clutched Murasa throughout the ride. 

Hearing Murasa's breath against her ear and whisper words of sweet nothings, words that nobody would think the captain was capable of was the final straw of subduing Ichirin's plagued mind. 

She herself was exhaling rapidly while Murasa remained within her, stroking her lips gently to both sooth and prepare her for another round. 

A content smile braced Ichirin's lips while she returned the confessions of love back, making sure Murasa could _feel_ just how much she loved her. 

How she couldn't live without her. 

There would be no body of water inhaling Murasa and killing her. 

There would be no watching her suffer and reach out desperately. 

There would be no hallucination of losing the woman she treasured. 

Not tonight. 

Not if Ichirin remained coiled around Murasa, just as she was entangled in the youkai's arms. 

 _Nothing_ could part the reality of their present. 

 


	30. [G] Reimu & Jo'on - Two Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo'on receives an eye opening life lesson.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Pvt_Winters

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reimu was concerned that she'd acquired a stalker. 

At least, she did so to begin with as it was the 8th time that week in which a certain drill haired woman took patronage in the coffee shop she worked at. 

She was used to catching the eyes of her customers, despite wanting to seem standoffish against any personal communication, as all Reimu wanted to do was earn her wage, pay her bills and survive. 

But her latest admirer was nothing if not persistent. 

And _rich_. 

Which was something Reimu had learned recently. 

It made sense with the type of coffee the woman ordered and the amount. 

"The usual, if you will". 

"Take out or staying in?" Reimu asked her, though she already knew the answer. 

"Staying in". 

"I'll bring that over to you". 

The woman handed over a 5000 yen note and Reimu stifled a sigh at the excessive amount, "Anything smaller? We're lacking change at the moment". 

"It's fine, you can keep the change" she replied effortlessly before turning around and walking to a table. 

She pranced off like she owned the place, a small strut in her steps as her heels continued clacking against the floor. 

Watching on, Reimu wondered what her deal was as she finished the transaction and prepared the coffee. 

Or rather, she knew _exactly_ why Yorigami Jo'on sought her. 

She smirked whilst creating the drink, pondering on how she was going to do this. 

How she was going to enact her own plan of action against her admirer.

Once the coffee was prepared, Reimu took it over to Jo'on whom had been on the phone. 

"Look, I've gotta go. No, Shion, I don't care, I've got enough problems on my plate without your issues, okay? Bye". 

The brunette had placed the drink down and noticed the look of annoyance on her face. Out of politeness and slight intrigue, she asked Jo’on if she was okay. 

"Oh, I'm fine" Jo'on replied and met Reimu's eyes, "My sister is _so_ irritating. Do you have any siblings?".

"I don't actually" Reimu said and stood up, _"Though, I doubt I'd treat them like that"_ she mused. 

"Lucky. They're always after something, you know?". 

Reimu laughed gently, "Well, they are family for a reason huh". 

"Totally" Jo'on agreed and pulled the coffee closer to her while giving the brunette a once over, "Anyway, enough about her. I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm-". 

"Yorigami Jo'on, right?" Reimu finished and shook the woman's outstretched hand. 

A pleased grin formed on Jo'on's face, "Of course you've heard of me. You are?".

Reimu did have a tag with her name on it which was blatantly visible but the nonchalant question didn't surprise the barista. 

"Reimu".

"Well, pleased to meet you, _Reimu_ " she replied with nothing short of a flirtatious lilt on Reimu's name, "I don't know if you've noticed but I..really appreciate your service". 

"My service?" the brunette chuckled whilst looking at the other tables and collecting the empty cups, just in case her boss glanced her way, "That's an odd way to put it but yeah, I'm glad you do. Customer's happiness and so on". 

Jo'on sipped her coffee before speaking again, "Well this customer is very happy with you. Why don't you sit down for a bit?".

"My boss would go insane" Reimu said and looked back at Yukari talking to Sanae. Or flirting. She couldn't tell when it came to those two. 

Jo'on followed Reimu's gaze to the attractive blonde and rolled her eyes. She then took a look at Sanae and followed up the eye roll with a scoff, wondering why all the workers here appeared unreasonably beautiful. 

Then again, she took in Reimu's visage and it made sense to her. 

"How unfortunate. Perhaps we can get to know each other better afterwards?". 

Reimu raised an eyebrow and clutched the tray in her hands, "Yeah? Why would that be, Jo'on?". 

"I like what I see and I want to see _more_ " Jo'on was quick to reply and smirked at Reimu, "Obviously you want the same". 

"Obviously?". 

Jo'on nodded, unperturbed by the barista's hitch in tone, "Obviously" she winked. 

"Are you always so confident?" Reimu inquired. 

"I have to be. Part of the society I live in. Besides, you seem like the type to be into confident women".

Reimu couldn't deny that as she smiled to herself, "Fair enough. Anyway, I have to get back so enjoy your coffee".

"Wait a second" Jo'on stopped Reimu, "What time do you finish?". 

"Uh in about 15 minutes". 

The socialite smiled brightly at that, "Perfect. Here.." she said whilst taking a napkin and retrieving a pen from her bag, "Call me when you're finished". 

She handed the napkin to Reimu who looked at it like it'd consume her hand, "That sounds like an order rather than a suggestion".

"Oh it is, Reimu" Jo'on said and pushed her barely touched, overpriced coffee back before standing up, "We both know you're going to do so. I mean, it isn't everyday that I take an interest in someone. I am quite hard to please". 

"Yeah, I figured" Reimu replied and kept her face as neutral as possible, "Which is why your relationships barely last 3 months. Not that it matters since you barely remember anyone unless they're useful to you". 

The jab took the socialite by surprise as she flung her bag over her shoulder, "Excuse me?". 

Reimu knew who Yorigami Jo'on was rather well.

She laughed, "Wow, same old Jo'on huh. We've met you know, used to go to the same school, remember? Hakurei Reimu". 

The surname rung several bells and a few memories filtered into Jo'on's mind as she stared at Reimu. 

She recalled the brunette being fairly timid, not worth paying attention to and using her as Jo'on knew Reimu liked her. 

Reimu certainly wasn't that girl anymore. 

"What, lost for words? How unusual" Reimu goaded. 

"You're wrong about me, that was like, a long time ago".

"Your phone call to your sister and attitude towards me proved otherwise" Reimu stated back, a firm tone that matched her now hardened eyes, "People like you.. _never_ change". 

Jo'on grit her teeth at the accusations, "How dare-". 

"You're so used to getting everything you want in your life" Reimu calmly interrupted while she brought the napkin with the number up in her free hand, "Now you get a chance to feel what it's like when you _don't_ get what you want" and dipped it into the residue of the finished coffee cups. 

Jo'on wasn't sure how to comprehend the scenario, how to take in this new expression on Reimu's face that she didn't expect to see.

The napkin dampened into a mess, an adequate imagery of what Jo'on was feeling like at that moment.

"A little tip for you.." Reimu said as she leaned in closer, "Think twice about how you treat people. No amount of wealth and fame can stop karma".

Reimu then stepped back and let the woman take in the situation she was experiencing; one she obviously wasn't used to feeling.

Rejection.

A figure entering the coffee shop caught Reimu's eyes which made her usual serene smile reappear on her face, momentarily distracting Jo'on from the crashing of glass around her perfect little world.

"Excuse me" Reimu curtly ended the conversation, "Enjoy your evening" and walked off to the new customer that had arrived.

At least, Jo'on presumed it was a customer up until the woman with navy blue hair tied up in a ponytail and red eyes placed her hand on Reimu's hip and bent forward to give her a kiss.

Adding insult to injury, Jo'on's expression remained shell-shocked at the occurrence. 

Her fist clenched around the strap of her bag as she tried to sift through what to do or say while reality continued to plummet down on her. 

Yorigami Jo'on got _everything_ she wanted. 

There was nothing and nobody out of her reach. 

Or, so she thought. 


	31. [T] Satori & Yuugi - Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori reflects on the new wave of emotions brought to her, courtesy of a gentle oni.. 
> 
> Requested by: Elisio

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was unanimously agreed that the Underworld held the best parties. 

Even the events at the shrines above ground combined didn't amount to the outrageous atmosphere in a place where rules were non-existent. 

Raucous laughter could be heard in all directions. 

The sounds of every alcoholic concoction imaginable could be seen being poured into anything and everything. 

Conversation flowed as easily as the drinks did. 

Indeed, the oni knew how to throw a party. 

The streets of Former Hell were lit up with lights and candles of all varieties as the festivities circulated around the area. 

There didn't need to be an occasion for such high octane events to be held, it was the norm for Former Hell to be in a consistent state of good times. 

Since Satori didn't venture beyond her home in terms of the Underworld, she'd never adjusted to the influx of beings and occasions that ran rampant there whenever she visited. 

Luckily for her, she never had to immerse herself in the conversations for long.

Yuugi wouldn't make her do that.

She was stood in the oni's bedroom at the window, watching the crowds still rife with energy.

There was no real sense of time in the Underworld so days and nights blended to create a nonstop loop of activities.

Satori pulled Yuugi's kimono around her shoulders closer together whilst gazing at the on goings such as Suika trying to get Parsee to laugh. Reimu was drinking herself silly with Yukari and Kaguya. Kasen was in the midst of lecturing Utsuho as Rin snickered behind her. Eirin was tending to a passed out Sanae with Reisen and Youmu helping. Murasa, Nazrin and Shou were wolfing down some hearty meat dishes with a disappointed Byakuren shaking her head, before Kanako wrapped her arms around her priestess to cheer her up. Conversing with Mima was Yuyuko, both enamoured in whatever they were discussing. Kokoro was trapped between Flandre and Koishi, the two insisting she spends time with them. Alice was having a drink with Yamame when Mokou and Keine joined them. 

Everyone was there. 

The sight was.. _beautiful_. 

She was smiling, despite being completely out of her territory, Satori was smiling.

A genuine expression that she usually shared with her pets now frequented often because of those she had met.

Particularly, a certain someone who'd gently coaxed her into opening herself up to the residents of Gensokyo.

 _"Satori?"_.

She heard Yuugi's voice in her head laced with apprehension because she hadn't woken up to see her face.

The oni was in the bed when she looked up to see her lover stood at the window and quickly got up 

Taking large strider, Yuugi rounded her bed and slowed her pace when she reached behind Satori and placed her hands on the youkai's shoulders softly. Given that her kimono draped on Satori's small stature, the clothing slipped off of her shoulders and Yuugi pulled it up again whilst wrapping her arms around Satori's chest. 

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry" Satori spoke up and leaned back against Yuugi's well sculpted torso.

It was then she realised that the blonde wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. 

Not that she had any complaints.

"Ya didn't" Yuugi chuckled, "Always gonna be worried if I can't find ya near me".

Satori read up on the additional thought Yuugi had which made her laugh and turn around. 

"Worried you'd squished me you mean?". 

"Same thing" Yuugi grinned before bending at the knees so that she could pick the youkai up in her arms, "Don't want ya gone either way". 

If the oni could've read Satori's mind, she would see that the woman was more or less gone already at the contact of their skin. 

Her arms remained against Yuugi's full chest as her legs wound around her hips, the feeling of Yuugi's hands under her thighs setting Satori ablaze. One of the things she loved most was being held by Yuugi like this, in a way which oozed the sensuality and passion they held for each other. Never would Satori have thought she'd be touched the way Yuugi did by anyone, let alone by a woman who was genuine about her feelings for the youkai.

Even now, after months together, it still felt surreal for her but Satori knew that _everything_ happening now was real. 

It wasn't something that would be cruelly taken away from her. 

"I won't be going anywhere". 

She traced the taut skin on Yuugi's chest absentmindedly whilst keeping her eyes on the red orbs peering at her with nothing but adoration.

There was a gentleness in them that Satori had now known a few oni to posses like Suika and Kasen. 

Despite their rough exterior and immunity to alcohol, certain oni could easily depict their softer sides for the right people. 

Yuugi was lucky to have several beings she could show said side to but more so, she felt even more elated for being able to reveal everything to Satori. 

Never did she fear the youkai's mind reading ability. 

Never was she deterred from Satori's insistence of being left alone. 

Never did Yuugi give up on trying to help her see that she wasn't like the ones who shunned her. 

She could read the youkai without having to tap into her thoughts when Satori wet her own lips with her tongue and gulped softly. 

Yuugi moved in to capture Satori's lips and press hers against them in a comforting kiss, something they both needed desperately as the sounds of their friends enjoying themselves floated into their window. 

With each synchronised movement, the oni pondered how she could spend every second of any day doing this to her lover, kissing her with enough tenderness and love till it erased Satori's mind of the hardships she'd faced. 

Everyone that ended up in the Underworld had their own reasons for being there, usually painful but Satori's pain was something so excruciating that it could hurt anyone to think about. 

 _Nobody_ deserved to live like that, nobody deserved to be pushed aside because of something they couldn't control. 

Satori could hear just how adamantly Yuugi felt about all of these points, urging her to deepen the kiss as it was so achingly endearing to know how much Yuugi considered her. 

Yuugi loved her, mind reading ability or not. 

And Satori knew it without having to focus on the stream of thoughts rushing inside the oni's heads. 

Thoughts that normally revolved around her anyway. 

Yuugi walked them away from the window without ending their kiss and moved back to the bed. She wanted to continue lavishing the youkai with undivided attention, the kind that Satori deserved so she lowered her onto the sheets and climbed on top of her. 

Satori's earlier happiness trebled to an unfathomable range as it always did when she was Yuugi. 

She couldn't get enough of running her fingertips over the oni's muscular yet soft arms, stroking each curve and line like she was trying to soak her lover in completely. Her cords and eye were being swept away by the blonde's powerful fingers when she slid open her kimono from Satori's body, the cautionary action so beautiful. 

It further propelled Satori's mind into succumbing to her lover.

Which was something the youkai always tried to do because Yuugi was simply intoxicating. 

The rest of the noise died down as only her breathy exhales painting Yuugi's shoulder could be heard when Yuugi kissed her way to Satori's throat. It was all the youkai could do to contain the much more salacious decibels that were begging to be released, every skilled touch of Yuugi's hands gripping her hips as she dragged her palms down her thighs to separate them. 

Satori couldn't refrain from reacting to the insurmountable level of pleasure that Yuugi provided her without any malice or false intentions. 

That was just how Yuugi was as a lover, _her_ lover. 

A woman who had managed to craft a paradise in a place that was meant to be a depressing mass of space for the tainted, tarnished and troubled. 

But right there, in Yuugi's home, in her bed and in her arm, Satori was convinced that _this_ was the closest thing to heaven. 

Nothing else outside of their little haven in the remnants of a former hell mattered. 

 


	32. [G] Sara & Louise - The Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise takes Sara on an adventure to Gensokyo.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Kon

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?".

"Of course not, Yumeko might kill us if she finds out". 

Sara paled and tried to do a U-turn towards the gates of Makai before Louise grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"You're so easy" the blonde snickered, "It will be fine, trust me. They will not even know we've gone by the time we get back".

"Every time the words, 'trust me' escape your mouth, I always end up in a mess" Sara protested, "Also, Lady Shinki knows _everything_ ". 

"C’mon, it will be fine. Besides, it's too late to back out now, we're at the exit of the mountain. I'm so excited!". 

Sara could feel said excitement bubbling off of Louise's aura, the wide eyes and grin contagious. 

She was right, they were only going to be gone for a few hours so the gatekeeper doubted anyone would attempt to pass into or from Makai during that time. 

Relenting to her partner in crime's enthusiasm, Sara shrugged and smiled as they approached the mouth of the cave. 

"Maybe it will be fun".

"See, that's the spirit!". 

"But, where are we going to go?" the gatekeeper asked as she glanced out towards the setting sun which shone in their eyes, "We don't know anything about Gensokyo". 

"We don't have to" the demon responded and swung an arm around Sara's shoulders, "I already know where we're heading" and pointed towards the direction of the Hakurei Shrine near them. 

Sara assumed that that was the one place they would be avoiding as her memories of getting thrashed by Reimu resonated in her head. 

"I swear you have a death wish or something". 

"Hmm, sometimes" Louise mused and pulled the demon closer against her, "But no not this time. I heard from a devil that knows about another devil who knows this other devil that knows Koa and she said there's this party going on there".

Devils sure got their information around, Sara couldn't deny that. 

"That sounds way too vague".

Louise chuckled, "Well, what do you expect? Anyway, it's going to be a blast!".

"Yes, especially when Reimu blasts us away" the gatekeeper answered dryly. 

"That won't happen" Louise tried to reassure and squeezed Sara's shoulder when she removed her arm off of them, "I won't let her" she added whilst closer to Sara's face. 

Though Louise had a playful expression on her gorgeous features, Sara noticed there was a strong promise behind the words. 

It was comforting and the closeness between them made the gatekeeper feel lightheaded. 

"I-if you insist" she gulped and stepped away before she became too drawn to the demon's lure, "Let's go".

Louise grinned and floated in the air as Sara followed suit, "That's my girl!" she yelled before zipping forwards towards the Hakurei Shrine. 

"Louise!" she blushed and chased after her. 

 

Once they reached the entrance to the shrine, they were engulfed by troves of beings flocking to the place.

"So..crowded.." Sara marvelled with a tinge of apprehension.

She wasn't used to this much noise and activity as being a gatekeeper was a lonely job. 

It was Louise who often kept her company, hence the bond they'd formed so to see so many others packed into one place made Sara feel claustrophobic. 

Louise sensed this and held the gatekeeper's hand in hers, "Don't worry, just stick with me" she winked, "But the Hakurei Shrine being _this_ popular, that I didn't expect considering what I've heard about the place". 

"What do you mean?". 

"It's a youkai hangout spot you know". 

Sara gave the area a look around and noticed that that detail was very much a truth. 

The youkai to human ratio was more prominent. 

But then again, it could be more since a lot of youkai didn't have any 'accessories' to hint of their species. 

"They're not wrong". 

As always, Louise found a silver lining, "Even better for us!". 

She tugged Sara along and into the shrine grounds where countless stalls were set up. 

A jaunty soundtrack was spilling into the atmosphere, courtesy of the Primsriver Sisters, Kyouko, Mystia, and the various tsukumogami. 

It was..lively to say the least. 

"Don't you think it's weird how everyone gets along here? Everyone is mingling without killing each other" Sara noted, "I remember how quickly all the demons that came here were kicked out". 

"To be fair, we weren't exactly invited so that's why Reimu got mad. This was so many years ago too, maybe she's changed". 

"Do shrine maidens change?". 

"I dunno" Louise laughed, "We'll find out if we bump into her". 

"I think we should avoid bumping into her".

"Sara! Louise!". 

The two Makai residents heard the familiar voice shouting out from the side. 

"Is that..".

"Koa!" Louise yelled out and waved as the demon quickly walked up to them. 

"Heyy!" she greeted, then threw her arms around the duo to drag them into a crushing hug, "I can't believe you're both here! It's so good to see you!". 

Louise pat the demon's back with glee as Sara took the more tentative approach. 

"It's good to see ya to, Koa!". 

The devil separated from them both and looked between the women, her eyes glistening at seeing her old friends. 

"You both look well" she said while glancing at their joined hands, " _Really_ well, about time you got together".

"Well you know Sara, needs a bit of encouragement" Louise chuckled. 

"Hey!". 

"I'm glad you're here though, come on, let me shown you around! You can meet my master too!". 

"Nice, we got a guide" Louise beamed and followed the devil as Sara went along, "You'll have a night you can't forget, Sara!". 

And so, the duo were taking along to see the attractions that were littered around the shrine along with the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. 

They were in pure fascination with the customs and the games that were available for all to partake in. 

Everyone was oozing a pleasant atmosphere with drinks being poured endlessly, food plentiful and conversation rife with banter. 

Even Sara started enjoying herself which pleased her demon companion to no extent. 

They visited the Moriya Shrine residents which had a stall up that consisted of shooting a target with one danmaku in order to win a prize. 

Louise had successful won a stuffed doll that resembled Sara, much to the gatekeeper's delight as she hugged it before giving Louise a tight hug. 

Koakuma then took them to various food stalls where they tried delicacies that were not available in Makai. Remilia insisted they try the red candyfloss which had a distinct sweet and bitter flavour to it. 

The two women went back for seconds they enjoyed it that much. 

Their next place of interest took them by surprise as they were roped into a game that involved two teams pulling a giant rope, the objective to pull the opposing team to the ground. 

Sara's team consisted of Shion, Meiling, Reisen, Miko and Raiko whereas Louise had Satono, Flandre, Hatate, Futo and Benben. 

The winning team was Sara's but it took a while and was a well earned victory as Louise's team proved to be strong indeed. 

Within the few hours they were there, they got to know numerous residents of Gensokyo, forming friendships in the short time and both couldn't wait to return. 

But time was something Louise had actually kept an eye on much to Sara's relief as they let Koakuma know that they had to depart. 

"Make sure you come visit soon, even if I've gotta sneak you both out again" Koa grinned whilst giving them a hug. 

"You bet, this was way _too_ much fun to not do again". 

"I agree" Sara mumbled as Louise raised an eyebrow in delightful surprised, "What, I did enjoy myself with you and everyone here so, of course I wouldn't mind coming again". 

"Is it me or does love make one rebellious" a humoured voice came from behind the Makai residents. 

Sara and Louise whipped around to see a face they were not expecting to see. 

"Princess!" they exclaimed unanimously. 

"Just Alice here" the magician smiled. 

"I should start referring to you with your proper title" Reimu teased. 

"Then I'll refer to you as the Hakurei miko" Alice countered. 

"Reimu?!". 

"Ah, you know someone's encountered Reimu when they say her name like _that_ " Koa chuckled, revisiting her own fight with the priestess when they met. 

"Well, glad you remember me" Reimu grinned. 

"I don't think anyone could forget" Louise retorted nervously as her eyes went to Alice, "It has been so long since we saw you, Lady Alice" she fondly said before adding, "So long as Lady Shinki breaths, we will always use your correct titles".

"Wow, you can stick to regulation sometimes" Sara quipped, mainly to hide the shock of bumping into Alice, more specifically, Alice holding the Hakurei priestess's hand. 

Louise nudged the demon playfully, "Funny". 

"Sneaking out of Makai to come here, how daring" the magician said, "It's good to see you've had a good time". 

"Ah, about that..".

"We didn't really..".

Alice put her hand up and made sure the duo were aware that she was only pulling their strings, having no intention to make them feel guilty. 

"I don't blame you, I understand too well the lure to Gensokyo so I'm really pleased you had fun" she genuinely conveyed. 

"Thank you" Louise replied and bowed, "I really wanted to bring Sara here to see it for herself!". 

"You did?". 

"Definitely" Louise nodded and turned her head to face the shorter woman, "You've looked so stressed lately and I wanted you to relax". 

Sara was speechless and gripped Louise's hand more firmly, "I, that means a lot. Thank you, Louise". 

"No worries! You're cute already but even more cuter when you're happy you know".

"Don't say things like that so easily!" Sara blushed whilst stammering. 

"But it's the truth!". 

Alice smiled at the obliviousness covering both as they got lost in the moment. 

Reimu took it upon herself to give the two guests one more memory as she subtly nodded at Koa. 

"Not that it isn't adorable watching you both gush over each other but..we have a tradition here. It's pretty new and something done in the Outside World around this time of year". 

"Huh, what do you mean?" the blonde questioned. 

Louise and Sara were waiting for Reimu to reply and noticed Alice trying to contain a conspiratorial smirk. 

The priestess matched her lover's expression and pointed for the two to look up with her free hand. 

Mistletoe, held by Koakuma, dangled in the air as she too was all grins. 

It was a universal gesture that even the folks of Makai had been exposed to because both Louise & Sara glanced at each other and blushed furiously. 

"It's a Hakurei custom now, don't want to displease the silent goddess of the shrine do you?" Reimu said as calmly as possible though she was urging to laugh. 

Sara was about to speak up but Louise beat her to it with a confident grin, "You're right. Besides.." she then said and turned Sara in her arms, "I don't need to be prompted by mistletoe to want to kiss her". 

The bold statement melted Sara, stopping any hesitation from building in her mind as Louise wrapped her arms around her waist and lowered her face to meet her lips. 

Sara happily reciprocated the act of love and rested her hands on Louise's shoulders, her heart strumming fast enough to make her head spin. 

Because she didn't need mistletoe to want to kiss Louise either, it was just different being able to feel her lips in the warm air of Gensokyo despite the season. 

A feeling she could happily adjust to as she heard numerous whistles and cheers circulating around them. 

"That was easier than I thought" Alice said with bemusement, "I could've sworn Sara would've refuse outright". 

Reimu turned Alice in her arms too, "Well, like you said, love makes one rebellious" she repeated and mimicked their Makai guests.

Be it Makai or Gensokyo, Luna or the Outside World, there was just something about festivities that brought people together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Greetings to you all ^^ hope it was a pleasant one. Thank you for all the prompt requests this year, they've truly been enjoyable to write. 
> 
> Here's to next year! ^^


End file.
